Croatoan
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Qui est réellement Sam ? Croatoan l'appelle ! Mais qui c'est ? Les frères traversent l'Arizona, pour une nouvelle chasse, mais ce qu'ils vont découvrir dépassera l'entendement. Leur lien fraternel suffira t il à sauver Sam ?
1. Territoire Hopi

**Note de l'auteur** : Les frères Winchester m'appartiennent. NOn ? Bon ok, sont pas à moi, dommage !  
Je ne suis pas un pro en géographie Américaine, vous m'excuserez s'il y a des petites incohérences.  
De plus pour le langage Hopi, j'ai trouvé un lexique très réduit sur le net, n'ayant aucune connaissance de ce langage les mots, tournures de phrases sont peut-être mauvais, j'ai dû ajouter des mots Lenape, une autre tribus indienne, pour aider le lexique Hopi bien maigre. Et pour tout dire, pour une fic, je ne veux pas passer dix heures à la bibliothèque pour trouver un dictionnaire Hopi/Anglais.  
Croatoan vient d'une légende, enfin histoire vraie, devenue légende réutilisée dans Freakylinks et par Stephen King et aujourd'hui réutilisée dans Supernatural, Erik copieur !

_Acrystar_.

* * *

** Croatoan**

**1 **

* * *

Dean serra son bras blessé et se mit à courir dans une cohue effrénée, il ne savait plus où il devait aller, il ne savait plus où fuir ! Et Sam ? Où était-il ? Dans la nuit noire, en plein milieu de cette forêt pétrifiée, comment allait-il le retrouver ? Il sauta par-dessus une vielle souche et entendit un grognement lugubre, puis un hurlement qui déchira l'obscurité.

- Sammy ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ici ? Pourquoi ? Mon dieu pourquoi étaient-ils venus ici ?

-Flashback-

- Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous, ça fait une heure que t'es dans la salle de bain ! Si t'es en manque fait ça proprement : dans un lit avec une fille ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ! »

Samuel grogna, il en avait de bonnes, lui ! Et puis il n'était pas du tout en train de faire ça, sérieux, son frère pensait toujours qu'à ça ? Le cadet des frères sortit de l'eau puis se sécha rapidement, il était las. Et ces cauchemars ! Il regarda son visage dans le petit miroir de la salle de bain, tandis que la baignoire se vidait, il avait une sale tronche ! Il se coiffa rapidement et soupira. Il couvait une déprime. Depuis la mort de Jessica, il ne s'était pas accordé une seule minute de répit, de deuil, de rien du tout. Vengeance, il ne pensait qu'à ça ! Et puis la vengeance s'était fanée, il pensait encore à ce Démon, mais, il avait l'impression étrange que ce qu'il allait découvrir remettrait à néant cette pensée idiote de représailles. Sam allait apprendre des choses horribles sur lui, sa naissance… Il en était persuadé !  
Il détacha son regard de son reflet et ouvrit la porte, sortant complètement nu. Pas qu'il était exhibitionniste, mais Dean était son frère, et puis sa serviette s'était faite la malle ! Il n'allait pas non plus faire sa jouvencelle, sinon son ainé en profiterait pour se fiche de lui.

- Hey, garde ce genre de vue pour les filles, ok ? Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Il trouvait toujours un truc à redire de toute façon. Sam se tourna vers son frère à qui il tendit un majeur bien levé. Non mais, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot cette fois !

- Je veux bien que tu sois pas mal fichu, même si à comparer de moi, ça vaut qu'un trois sur dix, et encore je suis gentil ; mais t'as rien d'un top model ! »

C'était vache ! Sam se trouvait bien plus séduisant que Dean. Dean avait le charisme et le bagou, Sam avait le tact et une beauté douce. Le charmant Sam et le fougueux Dean. Ils se complétaient assez bien, vu comme ça !

- Va te faire voir Monsieur je me prends trois râteaux en une nuit ! »  
- Moi, au moins, j'essaye ! »  
- Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de me taper une fille ? Hein ? »  
- Oh… ben tape-toi un mec si ça peut te débrider ! Jessica est morte, je veux bien, et là-dessus j'ai rien à te dire, à part que c'est un risque à prendre ! Tu sais ce qui se cache la nuit, le soir, dans les recoins sombres, tu le savais ! Tu sais comme l'humain est fragile ! Mais franchement, si t'arrives pas à passer ce cap, Sammy, tu finiras en vieux chasseur frigide qu'à besoin de la bouteille pour combler ses nuits ! Perso je te voyais un meilleur avenir ! »

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de contester, car Dean s'était barricadé dans la salle de bain en claquant violemment la porte.

- Qu'il aille au diable ! »

Sammy se laissa tomber sur le lit, Dean avait raison, sûrement, mais à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux baisers de cette fille, il sentait l'envie de se frapper. Comment avait-il pu la laisser l'embrasser comme ça ? Parce qu'elle était triste ? Parce que son petit ami du moment avait été tué par ce taré d'homme de foi au crochet ? Il n'était pas sûr ! Mais quand Dean lui avait demandé s'il voulait rester auprès d'elle, il avait été tenté quelques secondes de dire oui. Il s'en serait voulu. Cette vie, il commençait à l'aimer ! Sillonner le pays, avec Dean, s'engueuler, se faire des crasses, et au final en rire… C'était ça, la famille qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Il s'habilla rapidement et attendit son frère dans la voiture. Ils s'en allaient, pour un patelin pommé en plein désert, près de Chambers. Un truc étrange semblait animer le coin. Disparitions mystérieuses, qu'on disait ! Et puis ça ferait aussi un peu de tourisme !  
Dean attrapa ses affaires quelques minutes plus tard et monta dans sa voiture, regardant du côté passager, il n'avait pas voulu remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais son cadet devait réagir, la vie c'était aussi savoir continuer sans les gens qu'on aimait.

- Désolé pour Jess… »  
- T'as raison, mais j'y arrive pas. Jessica était LA femme, tu vois, j'en trouverais jamais une autre comme celle-là… On avait parlé mariage, maison, enfants… On en voulait deux, une fille, Marie, comme maman, et un fils, elle voulait l'appeler Dean… je lui ai jamais dit pourquoi, quand elle m'a annoncé ça, j'ai explosé de rire… On aurait eu un chien, une jolie maison, un jardin, tu sais, l'image même de la famille parfaite. Elle voulait faire pousser des fleurs et un potager, et en été on aurait mis une piscine gonflable pour les gamins, le temps d'en faire construire une après avoir épargné pendant une année entière. Ça aurait été une belle vie, je pense… »  
- Je… savais pas… »

Sam fit un petit sourire puis soupira, normal, il n'en avait parlé à personne, son visage tourna vers la vitre, fuyant son frère, de peur que quelques larmes ne s'échappent de ses yeux, sous cette flopée de souvenirs. La voiture démarra et la main droite de Dean glissa dans sa chevelure, réconfortante, comme son grand frère savait le faire en de rares occasions. Métallica envahit la voiture après une demi-heure de silence dépressif, qui poussa Dean accélérer un peu la vitesse. Ils étaient en plein désert, venant de quitter Lupton, Arizona, encore quelques heures de route sur la fameuse route 66, qu'il avait pris par caprice. C'était classe de passer par là ! Il changea de CD mettant pour l'occasion du Santana.

- On va entrer dans le territoire Hopi, non ? »  
- Ouai, j'aime pas trop les légendes qui courent sur un soi-disant esprit indien qui tuerait chaque blanc pénétrant leur territoire, alors on s'éloigne pas de la route ! »  
- Hum… »

La nuit commençait à s'étendre, Sam était tombé dans un profond sommeil depuis une bonne heure et Dean luttait pour ne pas s'endormir au volant. Il regrettait son choix d'itinéraire, tout le monde savait que la route 66 était maintenant désertée et qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans le coin. Son frère soupira, se tordant un peu plus, afin de trouver meilleure position, il était en train de faire un rêve agréable aux vues de son sourire qui ne faisait que s'élargir, il allait d'ailleurs pour marmonner quelque chose, lorsque son visage rencontra le tableau de bord dans un baiser passionné. Soit, il aimait bien l'Impala, mais pas de si près et certainement pas aussi brusquement ! Il grogna tout en posant les paumes de ses mains sur l'endroit douloureux, il fusilla du regard Dean qui affichait un visage pâle comme la mort.

- Dean ? »  
- Je l'ai tué ! »

Tué ? Qui ça ? Sous le silence funeste qui régnait dans l'habitacle de l'Impala, Sam retira sa fichue ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Il regarda de tous les côtés avant de remarquer une petite forme humaine recroquevillée sur elle-même, à peine, à quelques centimètres du pare-choc avant.

- Ça va ? »

L'enfant qui frémissait, releva le visage vers Sam avec effroi. Le pauvre avait dû avoir la peur de sa vie ! C'est pourquoi Sam se baissa vers lui et lui tandis un sourire, alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Voilà, il n'avait plus rien à craindre, tout allait bien.

- Il va bien Dean ! »  
- C'est un Hopi, Sam, laisse-le tranquille ! Ils viendront le chercher ! »  
- On va pas laisser un gamin tout seul, quand même ! »  
- Sam, j'entrerais jamais sur leur territoire, même avec un fusil sur la tempe ! »  
- Et si on laisse l'enfant seul se faire dévorer par les chacals ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils, y'avait pas de chacals dans le coin, non ? Sérieusement, il n'avait aucune envie de se perdre dans la réserve indienne, y'avait quelques petites choses qu'un chasseur de sa trempe détestait et c'était bien les esprits peau rouge ! Cela dit, Sam avait gagné, son visage, son regard implorant ! D'accord ! Dean leva les bras au ciel dans une théâtralité débordante, ils allaient au-devant de l'enfer, ils allaient mourir en sauvant la vie d'un gamin Hopi, de mieux en mieux ! Mais avant ça, il alla chercher un fusil à sel. On était jamais trop prudent !

- Tu habites où ? »

L'enfant pointa une direction, sans dire un mot, et la voiture fit une embardée, au grand damne de l'ainé qui soupira. Pénétrant sur la réserve Hopi, Dean commença à sortir quelques notes.

- Et si on rencontre un Kachinas ? »  
- Ka quoi ? »  
- Les esprits vengeurs et tout ça ! Sammy, t'as pas révisé ta mythologie incas toi ! »  
- Désolé, j'ai dû oublier ça ! »  
- On est quel mois ? »

Sam se gratta le crâne se demandant quel rapport il y avait.

- Aout. »  
- Merde ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- C'est le mois du serpent ! Je hais les serpents ! »

L'Impala cala, et Dean pesta, se retrouver coincer en pleins milieu du désert Hopi en panne et en pleine nuit ! C'était bien sa veine ! Il sortit de la voiture en râlant puis il ouvrit la capot, priant pour que le sable n'ait pas fait du mal à sa belle.

- Putain c'est quoi ce… HA ! »

Sam garda l'enfant dans ses bras, sortant de la voiture. Que pouvait bien avoir son frère tout à coup ? Il perdait rarement son sang-froid à part en avion, mais en dehors de ça, Dean avait un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Il inclina la tête, regardant son frère trembler, tout en fixant le moteur de sa caisse avec un regard étrangement terrorisé. Hein ? Sam hoqueta de surprise.

- Putain de serpent comment il est arrivé dans le moteur ! »

Le cadet regarda le moteur puis regarda avec appréhension le serpent à sonnette les fixer avec un regard quasi surnaturel. Parce que… il en été sûr ce serpent n'était pas un animal comme les autres ! Le mois du serpent, hein ? Il semblait que son frère avait une quelconque phobie dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

- Taaho ! »

L'enfant fit quelques signes de la main et le serpent disparut laissant la voiture redémarrer.

- Que faites-vous ici ? »  
- Muchomes ! »

L'enfant sauta des bras de Sam pour courir dans les bras de son grand-père qui le gronda d'être parti comme ça, sans prévenir ! Le vieil homme regarda les deux hommes blancs avec insistance, puis il leur envoya un sourire, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Dean arrêta le moteur de sa caisse et suivit Sam, non sans quitter son fusil à sel.  
L'homme aux cheveux cendrés pénétra dans une petite maison faite en pierre, il indiqua aux frères de prendre place sur la tenture au milieu de la salle. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière eux, plaçant une poupée Kachinas devant l'entrée afin de protéger les lieux.

- Bienvenu chez moi, frères Winchester… »

Dean sursauta de surprise puis fixa le vieillard avec circonspection. Il devait être médium, un peu comme Missouri, pour qu'un étranger puisse les nommer de cette façon. Il y avait pleins d'Amérindiens qui, par tradition, gardaient un contact très fort avec les forces mystiques. Un héritage qui ne se perdait aucunement, pas comme chez les européens. Il fit un signe de tête et regarda Sam qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

- Être loin de chez vous, mais je sais. Grand Esprit a murmuré à mon oreille. Deux hommes blancs venir pour chercher la route de leur destin ! Deux frères. Il m'a dit de vous montrer la voix, je vais le faire… »

Le vieillard s'installa en face des deux frère et tira d'une étoffe couleur rouge, une longue pipe qu'il entreprit d'allumer. Oh non, très peu pour Dean, ce genre de trucs, c'était pas un bon plan ! Il repoussa la pipe d'un signe négatif de la tête, il n'avait aucune envie de planer en plein milieu d'un campement indien ! Pourtant, il regarda avec stupéfaction son cadet accepter et tirer sur le tabac douteux.

- Prenez Dean, le Grand Esprit vous dira tout. »

Non, non, il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec un quelconque esprit, Dean se crispa en voyant que Sam commençait à agir bizarrement, le corps de son frère tomba sur le sol et ses yeux révulsés inquiétèrent son ainé qui se précipita immédiatement vers lui. Un cri déchira le silence de la cabane, l'ainé des Winchester mit un moment avant de comprendre que c'était son frère qui venait de hurler de la sorte, un mot… un mot terrible que l'indien connaissait depuis bien des lunes.

**« Croatoan ! »**

Sam ouvrit soudainement les yeux, il regarda autour de lui avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était debout sur un tabouret au milieu de nul part. Surélevant un sourcil, il appela son frère mais son échos fut la seule chose qu'il entendit en retour. Il connaissait cet endroit, bien que jamais il n'avait mis les pieds ici, en tout cas, il pouvait mettre sa main à couper qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans le Grand Canyon. Un serpent, soudainement, glissa entre ses jambes, répétant ce mot, encore ce mot, ce mot étrange qui lui vrilla les tympans comme un écho vengeur. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais il ignorait où ! Le tabouret disparut brusquement, laissant le jeune homme au bord du cratère de mille deux cents mètres de profondeur à quelques kilomètres plus à l'ouest. Celui-là, il l'avait étudié à l'école, il s'en souvenait, l'impact que les théoriciens prenaient pour la preuve du cataclysme qui avait fait disparaitre les dinosaures. Aujourd'hui c'était un endroit touristique à souhait, où l'on pouvait voir les plus belles couleurs naturelles au monde. Un peu comme Yellow Stone.  
Que faisait-il ici ? Il avait comme l'impression que le vide l'aspirait, que le fond du cratère l'appelait, c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il vit au fond de la cavité un double de lui, l'observer avec attention de ses deux grands yeux sombres, des cavités béantes, comme des trous noirs, aspirant son âme, son corps ! Aspirant jusqu'à sa vie, Sam hurla de terreur.

- Croatoan ! »

Sam se réveilla en hurlant ce mot. Mot, qui fit frissonner le vieillard et fuir l'enfant. Le regard du cadet balaya la pièce. Le visage de son frère se baissa vers lui et il put voir dans ses yeux bleus toute l'inquiétude qu'il dissimula dans sa voix.

- Sammy, ça va ? T'as vu quoi ? »  
- Moi… »

Sam repoussa son frère puis se cala dans un coin de la pièce, complètement désorienté. Ce rêve, s'il en avait été un, était tellement flippant qu'il avait du mal à savoir si oui ou non, il était bien réveillé, si oui ou non, cette chose qui l'avait regardé était réelle ou juste une sombre imagination. Quelque chose le terrorisait encore maintenant, maintenant que son frère était là et que le regard sombre de cette Némésis de lui avait disparu.

- Vous lui avez fait quoi ? »  
- Rien, juste voir la vérité du Grand Esprit. Sam est un être exceptionnel et comme tous les êtres exceptionnels, le Grand Esprit et le Mauvais Esprit s'arracheront son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse son camp. Sam devra bientôt choisir son camp, très bientôt. Si Croatoan l'appelle c'est que le moment est proche. Sam, ne vous fiez qu'à vous, non à ses paroles. Croatoan prendra de nombreuses figures, pour influencer votre choix. Il doit venir de vous, de votre envie. A qui léguer votre immense pouvoir… »  
- Mon… pouvoir ? Mes rêves ? »  
- Rêves ? Qui parle de rêves ? Oh… vous ne les avez pas encore vu… n'est-ce pas. Alors, allez-y, continuez vers la forêt pétrifiée à l'ouest, toujours à l'ouest. Les réponses viennent à qui veut les voir. Partez sans peur, sans appréhension. Sinon, vous ne reviendrez jamais vivant de là-bas… »

Le vieillard mit une tapisserie par terre puis regarda les frères.

- Dormez, demain, l'aventure et les vérités s'offriront à vous… Muuyaw veille sur eux ! »

L'homme pointa la lune ronde dans le ciel, il regarda une dernière fois les deux étrangers et après un court mouvement de tête, il quitta la bâtisse pour rejoindre son petit-fils.

- Sam ? »  
- Je ne veux pas en parler ! »

Le cadet s'allongea par terre et ferma les yeux. Il se rappela juste la chaleur d'un bras autour de son torse avant de partir dans ses cauchemars sans nom.

- Lööyö' Taaqa ! »

Une petite fille s'approcha de Dean avec de grands yeux ouverts. Un homme blanc, devant elle ! Deux hommes blancs ! C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait, on lui en avait souvent parlé, mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent être si pâle. Ils étaient tout bizarres ! Ils étaient malades pour être si blancs ? C'est tout ce qu'elle put penser avant de s'apercevoir que Dean venait d'ouvrir les yeux et la fixait avec étonnement. La petite se cacha derrière l'enfant qu'il avait failli renversé, intimidé par cet homme blanc aux yeux couleur de ciel.

- Woapaneu… »  
- Bonjour… »

C'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit hein ? Dean se frotta le crâne, il observa les deux enfants avant de se lever et de s'étirer. Diable, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir par terre !

- Tu es malade ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Tu es tout blanc et lui aussi… »  
- Oh… »

Quoi répondre à ça ? Dean resta un moment désarmé devant cette question. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas malade, mais, comment expliquer à une enfant qui semblaient ne jamais avoir vu d'hommes blancs, le pourquoi du comment de la génétique, dont lui-même ignorait tout. Le vieillard qui était assis dehors ricana avec sagesse, il pénétra la bâtisse puis s'approcha de l'enfant.

- Le Grand Esprit ne les a pas coloré avec le sable de l'Arizona, ils viennent des terres froides, c'est pourquoi ils sont blancs. »  
- Oh… »

La gamine fit la moue, elle observa Dean pendant un court instant, puis elle partit rapidement. Après avoir salué leur hôte, l'ainé des Winchester se baissa vers son cadet qu'il réveilla à contre cœur, il semblait si bien dormir, mais le soleil était haut. Qui plus est, il n'était pas tranquille d'avoir laissé sa voiture comme ça, au milieu de nul part.

- Bien dormi ? »  
- Oui, ça va… Merci Monsieur. »  
- De rien, les jeunes… »

Sam fit craquer ses cervicales, son regard endormi scruta la pièce avant de se figer dans les yeux de son frère. Il lança un sourire confus à Dean qui lui fit signe de se lever, c'est à ce moment qu'une tornade brune pénétra la pièce et que la petite fille renversa un bol sur Dean qui la regarda étrangement. Hein ? C'était une coutume Hopi d'agresser les gens à leur réveil ? Ce n'est qu'en voyant le contenu du bol que Dean comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. Des pigments, hein ? Qu'avait dit le vieux, déjà ? Haaa, damned ! Il essaya vainement de se dépêtrer de la substance qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage. Sam pouffa de rire en voyant son frère changer de couleur à vue d'œil et après un regard noir, Dean finit par en rigoler. Après tout c'était une enfant, elle voulait sans doute le colorer… comme eux.

- Comme ça tu es plus malade ! »  
- Oui… c'est sûr… je suis collant ! »

Sam le charria pendant le temps où Dean, torse nu, se nettoyait à grande eau sous le regard curieux des femmes et enfants du village. Après un petit déjeuné typiquement Hopi, durant lequel Dean savoura la viande séchée de bison, ils retournèrent vers leur voiture.

- Taaqa chans ! »

Sam se retourna entendant la voix du petit-fils du chef du village et il se baissa pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

- Lööyö'… »

L'enfant montra deux doigts, puis sortit de sa poche deux petites poupées Kachinas.

- Bons… esprits, pour protéger… vous… mosayru pour lui et toi muungyaw. »

Sam fit un large sourire et tapota la chevelure noire de l'enfant, tout en regardant le petit porc-épic qui lui était destiné et le bison qu'il offrit à Dean. Les deux frères se regardèrent mutuellement, avant de sourire à l'enfant.

- Comment on dit… merci ? »  
- Anischik. »

Après plusieurs essais, très certainement infructueux, Sam répéta le mot que l'enfant avait essayé de lui faire articuler, à grand renfort de rires. Les deux frères montèrent dans leur voiture laissant le vieil homme et le gamin loin derrière eux, ils devaient aller vers l'ouest, non ? Pas que Dean soit friand des trucs mystico-indiens, mais Sam semblait vouloir suivre cette piste.

- Il te va bien ! »  
- Ouai toi aussi, ton totem est sympa et certainement très protecteur, j'en suis sûr ! »  
- Mais, il est mignon ! »  
- Ouai il te ressemble ! »

Hey, c'était une insulte, ou un compliment ? Sam fronça les sourcils observant son frère sourire énigmatiquement et regarder droit devant lui. Les mains du cadet jouèrent avec le porc-épic, tandis qu'il observait la route. Le voyage ne faisait que commencer, mais il entendait de plus en plus distinctement quelqu'un l'appeler.


	2. En route pour la forêt pétrifée

**Croatoan**

**2**

* * *

Dean se stoppa en pleine course et fit volte-face, dans un élan de protection. Son cœur battait fort et une angoisse sourde menaçait de lui sauter à la gorge, si c'était Sammy qui avait crié de la sorte, c'est que cette chose avait mis la main dessus et il n'imaginait pas ce que ça pouvait faire à son cadet, il se le refusait ! Il était l'aîné, il était le grand frère protecteur, jamais il ne le laisserait, ainsi, derrière lui, même si ça devait lui coûter la vie ! Grognant, l'ainé se dirigea vers la source des cris, il réarma son fusil à sel courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, dans l'état où il était. La douleur n'était rien, si Sam avait besoin de lui ! Hurlant le nom de son petit frère, son protégé, son fils à quelques égards près, Dean s'aventura dans l'obscurité totale ! Qui avait préparé ses petits déjeuners, ses déjeuners, et ses dîners, sinon lui ? Qui l'avait aidé à s'habiller, à se laver quand il était petit ? Encore lui ! Toute son enfance passée à être une sorte de père et de mère pour Samuel, pour le protéger de ce monde de ténèbres et de maux. Sans se préoccuper de lui, de son propre bien-être. Non… car son père lui avait fait promettre, parce que, il avait toujours adoré Sam. Sammy et ses dessins animés, Sammy et ses livres d'école, Sammy et ses jeux enfantins. Trop enfantins pour lui ! Dean avait dû mûrir deux fois plus vite que Sam après le drame qui avait brisé leur famille, pour pouvoir être ce frère dont il avait tant eut besoin. Et là encore, il avait besoin de lui et le manque de réponse de son cadet l'inquiétait, comme une mère qui attendait son enfant parti, depuis bien trop longtemps, acheter sa ration de bonbons à la boulangerie, en bas de chez lui.  
Dean vit soudainement quelque chose, une sorte d'ombre glisser à ses côtés, d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve le chasseur tira dans le tas sans sommation. Si c'était Sam, de toute façon, ça ne le tuerait pas, ce n'était que des balles de gros sel. Au pire, il serait sonné, mais bien vivant. L'ombre disparut dans un grognement sourd et Dean courant à sa suite marcha sur une chose non identifiée qui craqua sous son pied, tandis qu'une voix bien reconnaissable sortait un sarcasme tonitruant.

- Regarde où tu marches ! Ma main ! »  
- Non de dieu, Sam, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ! »  
- J'ai pas trop eut le temps, si tu veux ! »  
- Pas trop de bobo ? Tu peux te lever ? »

Le cadet marmonna quelque chose avant de tendre sa main à Dean qui l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il tituba quelques instants avant de se caler contre le torse de son frère et de serrer ses côtes, autant que les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. La main de Dean glissa dans son dos martyrisant sa chaire. Il avait fait un sacré vol plané, sans avoir entendu le craquement sinistre des dites côtes, il savait qu'elles étaient en bouillies et pas qu'elles d'ailleurs. Après une quinte de toux stoppée par un bruissement dans les fourrés derrières eux, les deux frères commencèrent à s'éloigner.

- On s'en va ! »  
- Il faut que je sache… Dean ! »  
- Elle va nous tuer ! Regarde-toi ! »

Dean serra l'épaule de son frère et le poussa à partir de ce piège à rats. De toute façon, pour lui, la question ne se posait pas ! Sammy était normal, il n'avait pas besoin de réveiller ces bons dieux de pouvoirs ! Ses rêves lui pourrissaient déjà la vie, alors… pourquoi s'embêter ? Secouant la tête, il indiqua à son frère qu'il valait mieux rejoindre la voiture, à deux, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de se battre contre ça, il ignorait toujours ce que c'était. Il inspira, marchant avec détermination, sans lâcher son cadet de sa main, mais bientôt les doigts de son frère ne furent plus qu'un vague souvenir. L'ainé tourna la tête juste pour voir la créature fondre sur son frère et le projeter dans l'ombre en sa compagnie. Il y eut un hurlement plus fort qui glaça le chasseur sur place alors qu'une gerbe de rouge éclaboussa son visage impassible. La chose… était en train d'éviscérer son… frère…

- Sammy, non ! »

-Flash-back-

La voiture roulait tranquillement à travers le désert, simplement ennuyée par la discussion des deux frères qui finissaient pas crier plus fort que la pauvre auto ne rendait les décibels de son autoradio. Comme d'habitude, les deux Winchester exprimaient leur autorité à grand coup de cris, de sermons et d'insultes…

-Tu aurais dû tourner à gauche, au dernier embranchement ! »  
-Ta gueule Sammy, je sais ce que je fais ! »  
-Et moi, je dis que c'était à gauche ! »  
-Tss, tu ne sais même pas lire une carte correctement, donne-moi ça ! »  
-Tu conduis, Dean ! »  
-Ben, je saurais bien mieux la lire qu'un fichu porc-épic qui n'y connaît rien ! »  
-Sale bison poilu ! »  
-Moi, au moins j'ai du poil au menton, remarque ! »  
-Idiot ! »  
-Mais oui ma choute ! »

Dean remonta le son pour couper court à la discussion, il ne pouvait pas avoir tort de toute façon, c'était lui, l'aîné ! Il savait ce qu'il faisait ! Bon, généralement, mais là, il devait s'avouer une chose… il y avait un manque cruel de panneaux de direction dans ces coins paumés ! La voiture se stoppa et gueulant il regarda fixement le pare-brise, il avait le nez dans la carte, bel et si bien qu'il ne remarquait que maintenant la catastrophe lui écorcher le regard. Sa voiture avait calée, sa voiture souffrait ! NON !

-Bordel de merde ! »

Sammy regarda perplexe, à travers le pare-brise, le capot, de la seule femme de la vie de son frère… fumer. Humm, ça c'était pas bon. Si le désert avait fait du mal à la chérie de Dean, il allait en entendre parler encore pendant trèès longtemps. Le jeune homme soupira, passant sur la banquette arrière. Il avait sommeil, il n'avait pas assez dormi la nuit dernière, il profiterait de cette pause, courte ou non, pour au moins, fermer les yeux. A moins que Dean n'ait besoin de lui. Toute façon, il ne connaissait rien en voiture, il savait déjà les conduire, ça suffisait amplement !

-Fait chier, ma voiture ! Ma voiture ! »

Ça avait l'air assez grave, pour qu'il se mette à crier aussi fort. Sam ouvrit rapidement un œil pour regarder son frère mettre de grands coups de pieds rageurs dans le sable. Il se redressa tant bien que mal avant d'ouvrir la vitre à ses côtés pour savoir si c'était irréparable. Dans quel cas, ils allaient devoir marcher et ça ne l'enchantait guère de demander de l'aide dans le dernier patelin qu'ils avaient vu et qui ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau à celui du film, la colline a des yeux… Rassurant, charmant, en deux mots, l'endroit où passer ses vacances et où se retrouver sans bagnole.

-C'est si grave que ça ? »  
-Elle surchauffe ! Soit le radiateur est fichu, soit il faut attendre qu'elle refroidisse… sous ce soleil… tss ! »

A croire que frapper ce pauvre sable aller faire diminuer la chaleur, Dean n'allait pas arranger les choses en pestiférant de la sorte. L'Impala en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, avec la famille Winchester, et elle s'en était toujours sortie, enfin presque indemne ! Alors, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter !

-T'inquiète, c'est une dure-à-cuire, comme toi ! »  
-Mwai… n'empêche qu'on est en plein soleil ! On va cuire si on ne se casse pas d'ici ! Ha, j'ai une idée ! »  
-Hum ? »  
-Tu vois le canyon là-bas ? »  
-Ouai… et ? »

Dean fit un étrange sourire énigmatique. Sam regardait son frère et le point d'ombre tour à tour sentant que son frère avait dans l'idée saugrenue de faire un truc complètement dingue ! Retirant son t-shirt et l'envoyant sur le siège conducteur, l'ainé fit signe au cadet de se lever et de l'aider. Non, pas ça, pitié ! Sam ne demandait qu'une chose ! Dormir ! Pas pousser un tas de ferraille sous un soleil de plomb !

-Aller, aide-moi, sinon je te jure, je te laisse ici ! Demain, qui sait, quelqu'un s'arrêtera pour les beaux yeux d'un porc-épic ! »

Il avait gagné, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, pour satisfaire les désirs d'un grand frère ? Hein ? Surtout les désirs qui consistaient à sauver sa tuture-petite-amie des flammes de l'enfer ! Sam soupira, il retira sa chemise regardant son frère glisser derrière la bagnole noire. Une main sur le volant et l'autre sur la portière, Sam soupira une nouvelle fois, observant le soleil furieux les faire cuire à feu vif. Franchement, pousser, sous cette chaleur son frère lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Commençant leur long périple les deux Winchester se mirent en route, ils avaient une voiture à sauver !


	3. En plein cauchemar

**Croatoan**

**3**

* * *

La sueur coulait le long de son dos, la chaleur étouffante, écrasante, rendait difficile le simple fait de respirer. Sam fronça les sourcils, ils étaient bientôt arrivés, son regard glissa à l'arrière, son frère souriait alors qu'il poussait la voiture avec entrain, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'optimisme sans borne de son frère alors qu'ils étaient là, perdus au milieu de nul part avec une voiture en rade. Rien ne pouvait faire peur au cadet des Winchester, rien de surnaturel tout du moins, mais le jeune homme craignait plus que tout l'isolement et les villages du désert remplis de dingues bien humain. S'il étaient dans un film d'horreur, il était certain qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit et se feraient scalper par un tueur en série. Son imagination vagabondait depuis quelques longues minutes, faute de pouvoir vraiment faire autre chose de constructif, il était fatigué, il avait faim, soif, la chaleur brulait sa gorge, l'effort brisait ses muscles et il fondait sur place. Lorsque les deux frères eurent fini de mettre la belle en détresse à l'ombre, Sam s'écroula à terre, vidé. Cette fichue voiture était lourde, il essayait de reprendre sa respiration dans le sable brûlant qui lui grattait la peau à chaque expiration, mais ça allait prendre du temps. Bon, et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient protégé la chérie de Dean, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Attendre ? Son visage glissa dans le sable qui lui collait à la peau, il observa son frère briquer sa caisse et lui tapoter le capot.

-Voilà ma belle… »

Dean caressait la carrosserie de l'Impala franchement amoureusement, cette voiture était presque toute sa vie. Sa femme, sa petite amie, sa meilleure amie. Oui, dans sa vie, il y avait Sammy, l'Impala et leur père. Et juste après ça… Cassie… Ouai, enfin… en y repensant vraiment, que pourrait-il arrivé de bien, entre lui et Cassie ? Une autre nuit torride ? Et puis ? Certainement plus rien, ils avaient fait le tour de la question, c'était purement sexuel de son point de vue maintenant. La fidélité et lui, ça faisait deux, il n'y avait qu'avec sa belle qu'il était fidèle. Son crane tomba sur la carrosserie brûlante, montrant à son frère le plus sensuel des déhanchés. Haussant un sourcil, le cadet imagina presque son frère dans un de ces vidéos clip ultra sensuel, mousse et voiture qui polluait le net. Une main chassa rapidement cette pensée comme l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Lorsque son frère se redressa enfin, il se dirigea vers son cadet et se laissa tomber dans le sable en soupirant d'aise. Et maintenant… maintenant… qu'allaient-ils faire ? Cette fin de journée allait être longue si ils trouvaient pas de quoi s'occuper.

-A quoi tu penses ? »  
-Cassie… »  
-Sûr que tu serais mieux dans ses bras qu'ici ! »  
-Pour sûr ! Et toi ? Hum ? Tu ne voudrais pas revoir Sara ? »  
-Non… »

Sam aurait préféré ne pas réentendre parler d'elle. Non, jamais ! Juste une pulsion incontrôlée. Rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça, pas même de son visage. Sam tourna le visage vers son frère s'arrachant un sourire contrit.

-C'est sympa de m'avoir arrangé ce coup, mais franchement… abstient-toi la prochaine fois. »  
-D'accord… si tu veux… »  
-Sammy ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-On va finir vieux garçons, c'est un gâchis pour toutes ces filles ! »

Le visage du petit frère s'illumina d'un sourire, tant pis, il y avait bien d'autres hommes prêts à s'occuper de leur Sara et Cassie. C'étaient des jolies filles… Il avait eu la femme de sa vie, en quelque sorte, elle était toujours là, dans son cœur, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre à part de son frère et un objectif. Le cadet ignorait par contre comment le prenait son frère. C'était vrai que Dean était un coureur, il ne savait pas rester en place, mais c'était en partie à cause de leur style de vie, es-ce que son ainé aurait un jour envie de connaitre la stabilité d'une vie ?

-Mais ils faut voir le bon côté des choses, pas de gosses qui courent partout, pas de promesses à tenir, pas de bagues et autres fanfreluches à acheter, pas d'anniversaire de rencontre, de machin à la noix comme elle adorent, pas de chanson souvenirs, pas de mariage à prévoir, pas d'obligation à rentrer tôt, pas de fidélité requise… »  
-Pas de sexe… »  
-Ouai, aussi, pas de… HEIN ? »  
-Bah quoi ? »  
-On est des hommes Sammy, à moins que tu veuilles te transformer en moine, il n'en est pas question pour moi ! »  
-Je ne conçois pas pouvoir faire ça avec une fille qui aura disparu demain. »  
-… justement c'est tout l'avantage d'une telle relation ! Vingt-deux heures : rencontre, à trente : premier baiser, à vingt-trois heures : dans la chambre d'hôtel et à deux heures : elle rentre chez elle ! Vous avez passez une bonne nuit, et c'est parfait ! »  
-Tu parles d'une femme ! »  
-Et ? »  
-On croirait que tu parles de l'Impala ! Et encore ! Je crois que tu la traiterais plus humainement ! »  
-L'Impala c'est pas pareille Sammy ! Y'a des choses que je ne peux pas faire avec elle ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est si parfaite ! Une amante pour la vie et non sexuelle d'un soir ! »  
-… Alors toi ! »  
-Hum ? »  
-T'es un sacré macho ! »  
-Que veux-tu, elles aiment ça ! J'y peux rien ! »

Sam ricana tout en se rallongeant par terre. Plus il apprenait à connaître Dean en tant qu'homme, plus il se disait que son frère jouait un rôle. Un rôle de mauvais garçon, un rôle pour se persuader de toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait dire. Si Sammy grattait cette enveloppe, il découvrirait sûrement un jardin secret insoupçonné. Pensant cela, il passa un doigt lascif sur ses lèvres à l'idée que son frère était en fait un oxymore géant et qu'il pensait certainement toujours l'inverse de ce qu'il disait. Peut-être qu'un jour le masque tomberait, mais il allait devoir se faire rusé et patient, car il était encore la cadet à protéger. Dean n'ouvrirait sa coquille que si il était en position de faiblesse et ça n'arriverait qu'au moment de l'apocalypse. Tss…

-Sammy ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Même si on tue ce Démon… tu resteras avec moi ? On fait une bonne équipe je trouve. »  
-… la fac m'attend. Dean… »  
-Cette vie n'est pas pour toi. Sammy accepte-le ! C'est moi et la chasse, c'est ça ta vie ! »  
-Toi ? »

Le cadet se releva d'un bond. Dean ? Sa vie ? Hein ? Il inclina la tête et interrogea du regard Dean avec un sourire crispé.

-Heu… »  
-Non, c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire ! Espèce de pervers ! »

Dean se renfrogna Sammy avait vraiment deux de QI ! Comme si il voulait dire ça de cette façon ! Ils étaient frère que diable ! Et puis Sammy n'était pas une belle plante avec de belles rondeurs juste là où il le fallait ! C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas parler avec son frère, ils ne se comprendraient sûrement jamais, ils était frères pourtant, et ça… pour la chasse, ils avaient besoin que d'un rapide coup d'œil pour se comprendre, mais tout ce qui touchait l'intimité… c'était pas ça. Dean n'avait jamais appris à dire les choses qu'il ressentait, il n'en avait jamais eu le temps. Il se braquait si facilement quand il prenait le temps de s'ouvrir qu'il lui fallait encore plus d'effort pour s'ouvrir à nouveau. Et… Sam n'arrangeait rien !

-Désolé t'es pas mon genre ! Je préfère le 90D ! »  
-Hum… t'es sûr ? »  
-T'insinues que je suis gay ? »  
-J'insinue rien ! Mais elle fait pas du 90D ta chérie ! »  
-Je t'ai dit que c'est pas la même chose ! »  
-Ha non ? Voiture égal amour avec un grand A, 90D égal bonne nuit remplie de perversions en tout genre ! Pour moi ce n'est pas ça l'amour, Dean ! »  
-Oh, tu veux que je mélange notre amour fraternel à de pareilles absurdités ? »  
-J'en sais rien, c'est à toi de voir ! »

Mais de quoi ils parlaient en faites ? Hein ? Dean ne suivait plus trop. Quel était le fond de la pensée de son petit frère ? Les avants bras que les genoux et les yeux scotchés sur son frère, l'ainé resta un moment interdit, avant de surélever les épaules et d'observer les mouvements de son frère qui le regardait dans les yeux.

-Mais dit moi… de quoi tu parles réellement ? »  
-Je dis juste que ta façon d'aimer est singulière, alors j'ai le droit de me poser des questions quand tu me dis avec autant de sérieux que ma vie c'est toi ! »

Dean plissa les yeux, il rompit le contact visuel en grognant. Il se leva d'un bond, comme si le sable lui brûlait le postérieur, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux et il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa caisse. Alors ? Hein ? Il répondait quoi à ça ? Rien ? Sammy se rallongea, regardant vaguement quelque chose se balader dans le sable à côté de lui. Un scarabée ? Certainement un truc du genre, qu'y avait-il d'autre dans le désert à part des coléoptères ? Une pensée peu rassurante au sujet de serpents à sonnette le fit changer de couleur quelques secondes, mais les serpents n'étaient pas assez fous pour venir emmerder son frère qui avait sorti la carabine, il avait la gâchette facile… Son frère claqua la portière de sa chérie, revenant avec deux canettes de bières… chaudes…

-Dans le genre frais, y'a mieux ! »  
-Pas d'alcool avec un soleil si fort Dean… »  
-M'en fiche, j'ai soif ! Si tu trouves autre chose à boire, tu me fais signe ! »  
-Bon, ok ! »  
-Tient ! Et ose ré-insinuer que je te vois autrement que comme un petit frère et je te jure que tu cours derrière l'Impala ! »

La main du châtain trembla sous le regard envoyé en sa direction. Dean en colère ? Non ? Ou sûrement que si. Sam ne connaissait pas encore ce regard, il avait du mal à définir ce que ressentait son frère à ce moment-là. Il attrapa la bouteille et détourna les yeux incapable de supporter ce regard olive et nébuleux qui l'épiait. Le jeune homme soupira et bu d'une traite la moitié de sa bière avant de retomber sur le sol. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire visiblement, de toute façon ça finissait toujours comme ça.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, il était si éreinté qu'il somnola un moment avant de se faire faucher par un sommeil de plomb. Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par une étrange sensation. Quelque chose de chaud semblait parcourir le long de son torse, comme une sorte d'effleurement, ou comme une lente caresse. Caresse ? Il ne pouvait pas voir son ainé car il en ressentait sa présence dans son dos, mais… qu'est-ce que Dean fichait ? Le corps du cadet se raidit, ne sachant pas qui était la cause de cet attouchement, car il était fort peu probable que Dean s'amuse à ça après ce qu'ils s'étaient dits.

-D… Dean ? »

Dean ? Non ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Dean, hein ? Le dénommé bougea dans son dos puis se frotta les yeux en baillant. Il observa plus ou moins son frère quelques courtes secondes, car déjà ses yeux se refermaient, il n'aimait pas se faire réveiller pour rien, il espérait que c'était la fin du monde ou quelque chose dans ce genre !

-Quoi ? »

Panique à bord, c'était sûrement pas Dean vu sa voix complètement pâteuse, et ce n'était définitivement pas un doigt, ni même une main. Trop fin ! Non… c'était… Sammy n'osa pas bouger, préférant rester un tant soit peu calme. Ne lui dites pas qu'il avait un de ces fameux serpents à sonnette sur le corps, rappelez-lui les chances de survie face à ce truc ? Quoi que on, c'était trop petit, était-ce alors une araignée ? Un scorpion ? Visiblement stressé, Sam inspira à fond avant d'hurler presque sur son frère.

-Dean… y'a un truc qui me grimpe sur le dos… fait quelque chose… »  
-Hein ? »

Le dénommé soupira grossièrement, voilà que son frère faisait son hystérique. Il tourna ses yeux fatigué vers le corps à ses côtés, effectivement une grosse tache brune se mouvait sur son cadet, les yeux pas en face des trous, il ne vit pas vraiment ce que c'était, et à part les serpents, y'avait peu de choses sur terre qui pouvaient se targuer de le faire flipper, alors d'un revers de la main, il donna une violente claque au scorpion qui s'était trouvé un nid confortable et chaud et la bête vola dans les airs sur quelques longueurs avant de se cracher plus loin dans le sable.

-Voilà, y'a plus rien. Maintenant je me rendors… »

Es-ce que le grand frère s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de chasser de la sorte ? Soit ce n'était pas un démon, mais tout de même… Sam cligna des yeux pendant un moment, sentant son frère se rallonger et se rendormir aussitôt. Sam resta un moment interdit et il alla précipitamment enfiler un t-shirt à manche longue, tant pis pour la fraicheur qui lui redonnait une seconde vie !  
Un bruit de démarreur, puis de moteur, lui frappa les oreilles Sammy se roula en boule, il ne voulait pas encore se lever, il faisait encore nuit, par pitié. Dean s'était sûrement réveillé inquiet pour l'Impala, mais bon, depuis l'incident avec le scorpion, il ne dormait que d'un œil, il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer !

-Elle… va mieux ? »  
-Hum, mais va falloir la ménager, on roulera que de nuit. T'es prêt ? »  
-Ha non… J'arrive… »  
-Toujours sûr de vouloir aller là-bas ? »  
-Certain, même… »

Le cadet se leva puis secoua sa chevelure, faisant tomber le sable qui s'y était gentiment déposé. Il soupira, puis se leva. Avec difficulté, il rejoignit son frère et se laissa tomber sur le siège passager en baillant. Il était vanné, pour sûr, il se rendormirait d'ici quelques mètres. Dean se cala derrière le volant, soucieux pour ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Il ne sentait pas cette histoire de trouver la vérité machin dans un mysticisme indien qui leur apporterait que de gros ennuis ! Pur Sûr ! Il le sentait pas du tout, son regard coula sur son frère qui les yeux fermés, cherchait une position confortable pour finir sa nuit.

-Fin du flash Back-

-Sammyyyyyyyyyy ! »

Dean se mit à courir vers son frère, tout ce sang, tout ce sang qui avait éclaboussé son visage, son t-shirt… Son Sam, son petit frère, son précieux petit frère ! Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, ça ne devait pas. Pas Sam ! Si quelqu'un devait mourir ça serait lui ! Lui et personne d'autre ! Pas Sam ! Ses jambes s'allongeaient le plus possible, s'étendant pour avancer plus vite. Sauver Sam ! Sauver Sam ! Son bras se dirigea vers la scène, comme pour la cacher à ses yeux qui versaient des larmes. Pas son Sam ! Après un dernier cri d'agonie la voix de son frère s'éteignit. Sam… La créature lâcha le corps vidé de vie et l'envoya sur Dean, le faisant tomber par terre.  
Sa main serra la nuque de son cadet et son regard se posa sur les yeux à moitié clos de son petit frère. Les deux calots olivâtres se tournèrent vers lui et Sam essaya de lui dire quelque chose, alors qu'une griffure qui avait sectionné sa carotide laissa filer un nouveau jet de sang. Il y avait trop de points à comprimer, Dean ne savait où donner de la tête, il paniquait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean ne savait quoi faire, il regardait presque passivement les derniers instants de son cher cadet. Il n'arriverait pas à le sauver, Sam avait déjà perdu trop de sang… Il était témoin des derniers instants de son frère, de son Sammy. Dean versa des larmes muettes, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne voulait pas voir ça ! Les lèvres entrouvertes essayèrent à nouveau de dire quelque chose, il s'approcha pour essayer de comprendre ce que son frère s'évertuait à lui dire.

-Venge… la… pour… moi… Dean… »

Il y eut un râle et puis plus rien, juste un corps détendu, un corps qui ne souffrait plus… Sam n'était plus. Dean resta abattu, lui qui était si fort normalement, lui qui savait se relever ne voyait même pas les instants futurs. Sa vie se brisait à chaque nouvelles secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il était seul, Sam était… mort. Comment pourrait-il se relever après ça ? Il serra le corps inerte et se mit à pleurer comme un enfant. Une des principales raisons qu'il avait de vivre s'était effacée. Qu'allait dire John, hein ? Qu'allait dire leur père quand il saurait, il saurait qu'il avait échoué ! Il n'était pas un bon grand frère ! Il n'était pas bon du tout ! Il n'avait pas le cœur à lâcher ce corps, mais la créature s'approchait de lui… Ses yeux se fermèrent et puis il pensa à la dernière volonté de Sammy. Venger sa Jess… C'est en accomplissant ça qu'il pourrait enfin fermer les yeux, une bonne fois pour toute. Se racheter, se racheter de son incapacité ! Il devait tuer le Démon ou mourir en essayant.


	4. L'Autre

**Croatoan  
**

**4**

* * *

Sam colla son visage contre la fenêtre, tout se ressemblait ici, y'avait rien à regarder et en plus le sommeil se refusait à lui. Il ricana amèrement avant de tourner son regard vers son frère qui s'était fait silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route. Un vent frais entrait par la fenêtre, presque froid, son cou engourdi fut frictionné par sa main gauche.

-Ça va ? »  
-Hum… Juste que je ne le sens pas cette histoire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! »  
-Ne t'en fait pas. Tout se passera bien. »  
-Si tu le dis… »

Quelques kilomètres plus tard, durant lesquels le silence embrassa l'habitacle normalement bruyant de l'Impala, Dean arrêta le moteur. Une vielle pancarte balançait sous un faible coup de vent. Voilà, ils y étaient !

-Forêt pétrifié… »  
-Site naturel… ben on va visiter ? »  
-En pleine nuit ? Comme c'est romantique ! »  
-Sammy… »  
-Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? »  
-Pas avec ce qu'a dit le vieux, on fait attention. »  
-Hum, je sais… »

Le vent frais faisait danser la chevelure de Sam, Dean resta un moment à observer ce spectacle, Sam dans la lumière des phares, son cher frère vivant, souriant… Il avait l'impression étrange qu'on allait lui retirer quelque chose ce soir. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean avait peur, pas la peur commune qu'il rencontrait parfois lors des chasses, une peur primale qui lui dévorait les intestins. Les mains dans le coffre de la voiture, il attrapa le kit de survie contre activité surnaturelle inconnue, soit, deux fusils chargés au gros sel, un couteau en argent, de l'eau bénite, de l'essence, un briquet et un revolver avec des vraies balles, car on était jamais trop prudent. Sam poussa la grille puis pénétra sur le site sous le regard inquiet de son ainé. Il avait été fermé y'a quelques mois à cause de la venue d'un locataire qui avait tué plusieurs visiteurs. Maintenant, ils allaient liquider ça et Sam pourrait enfin connaître tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur ses pouvoirs.

-Reste auprès de moi, d'accord ? »  
-Ne t'en fais pas Dean… »

Et ils étaient rentrés sur le territoire de la créature, sans savoir qu'ils allaient vivre un enfer. D'abord le silence, puis un vent frais voire glacé leur avait souhaité la bienvenue. Sam avançait juste derrière Dean, regardant de tous les côtés, essayant de percevoir quelque chose au travers de cette obscurité angoissante. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de la nuit, mais celle-ci était franchement inquiétante. C'était comme un piège qui se refermait autour d'eux, le cadet regarda derrière lui mais la porte et le chemin d'entrée semblaient avoir disparu, ne laissant plus qu'une seule possibilité, avancer.

-On voit strictement rien, c'est pas vrai ! »

Pour couronner le tout, une sorte d'épais brouillard commençait à dissimuler le sol, grimpant lentement le long de leurs mollets, puis de leurs cuisses. Dean grogna buttant dans une souche, il attrapa la main de Sam pour ne pas le perdre dans cette purée de pois qui ne cessait de s'amonceler autour d'eux. Il le sentait pas, il le sentait de moins en moins. Ses doigts se serrèrent contre la main de son cadet qu'il attira violemment contre lui.

-Sammy… me lâche pas… Sous aucun prétexte ! »

Il fit un rapide sourire réconfortant puis il avança à toutes jambes dans le brouillard dense, ils devaient sortir de là et rapidement car ils ne verraient pas le danger leur tomber dessus en restant là.

Dean continua son avancée tout en prenant garde à ne pas buter contre quelque chose, ou de bien avoir quelque chose sous les pieds, après tout, il avait vu des trucs dingues. Le petit frère tourna la tête soudainement vers la droite, il avait cru entendre un murmure, ou plutôt la voix de son frère. C'était sûrement une hallucination, puisque Dean était juste devant lui. Il haussa les épaules et serra le fusil entre ses mains, il ne devait pas se laisser devancer, il pourrait perdre de vue son frère dans ce brouillard réfrigérant, alors il attrapa sa main pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse. Dean se stoppa soudainement, attirant l'attention de son frère.

-Quoi ? »  
-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Sam… »  
-Ça peut pas attendre ? »  
-Non ! »

Sam inclina la tête, qu'est-ce que son frère avait bien à lui dire de si important, pour qu'il lui dise ça dans cet endroit lugubre ? Il inclina la tête puis se rapprocha de son ainé pour savoir ce qui se passait.

-Alors ? »

Dean n'ajouta rien, se retournant vers lui avec un air si sérieux, que son cadet faillit en pouffer de rire. Non, cette tête ne lui allait pas ! Son ainé lâcha la main de Sam qui la cala, immédiatement dans sa poche arrière de jean. Il était quelque peu inquiet par le visage étrangement impassible de son frère.

-Je crois qu'on a passé l'âge de se tenir par la main, non ? »

C'était à prévoir, il avait mal pris ce geste qui n'avait été fait que pour ne pas se perdre de vue mutuellement. Le cadet haussa les épaules et passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure. Son frère lui était soudainement incompréhensible comme si, il se tenait en face d'un étranger.

-Sam… »

Sammy resta pendu à ses lèvres, un long moment, attendant la fin de la phrase, mais elle ne vint pas, à la place, la main de Dean glissa dans sa chevelure, la remettant en place. Le pouce frôla sa joue, puis ses lèvres et Sammy ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien pouvoir dire. Il était comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La main longea sa gorge, puis son torse et elle se glissa sous sa chemise pour remonter sur sa peau frémissante. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois et réussit enfin à dire quelque chose, ou plutôt accumula plusieurs sons sans aucune signification avant de repousser la main de l'ainé et de surélever un sourcil.

-Tu me fais quoi, là ? »  
-Je n'ai encore rien fait ! »

L'aîné des Winchester se mit sur la pointe des pieds et de sa main gauche, il tira sur la nuque de son cadet pour baisser son visage d'angelot vers lui. Après un court sourire que Sam ressentit plus qu'il ne le vit, Dean l'embrassa, avec tout son savoir de dragueur et de flambeur, avec toute sa passion dévorante. Sam frissonna, un picotement longea sa colonne vertébrale, d'une incompréhension totale. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour se rouler une pelle, vraiment pas ! Encore moins entre frères ! Le cadet hoqueta de surprise lorsque la deuxième main de son frère glissait sous ses vêtements se perdant sur son torse, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son ainé en profite pour prendre possession de sa bouche et qu'il approfondisse le baiser jusqu'à le rendre indécent.  
Que faisait Dean ? Là ? En plein milieu d'un décors à la Hitchcock ? Ses joues virèrent rouges, fouettées par une vague de chaleur qui explosait en lui. Il prenait du plaisir ? Du plaisir à embrasser Dean, à être embrassé par son propre frère ? Un gémissement glissa hors de sa gorge et ses bras enserrèrent le corps de Dean en une étreinte passionnée. Ce n'était pas bien moral tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que c'était exultant !

Dean fronça les sourcils, ils s'étaient assez éloignés du brouillard pour voir correctement ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Un étrange sentiment le prit, c'est pourquoi il resserra sa main sur celle de son frère qui, silencieux marchait derrière lui.

-Sammy ? Tu sens pas une drôle d'odeur ? »

Le dénommé haussa une épaule et délivra sa main de l'emprise de fer de celle de Dean, il ne sentait rien du tout, lui. Il fixa un point dans la brume et ses yeux prirent une teinte rougeâtre, il semblait que Dean avait commencé, il devrait en faire de même, il se lassait de marcher comme ça avec cet homme.

-Dean… je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »  
-Ici ? En plein milieu de cet endroit qui ferait même peur à Freddy Kruger ? »  
-Écoute-moi bien… »  
-Bon, si tu veux. Quoi donc alors ? »  
-Je dois m'éloigner de toi. »  
-Hein ? »  
-Il va se passer une chose atroce si nous restons ensemble ! »  
-Ha, et quoi donc ? La fin du monde ? »

Sam tourna son regard vers Dean et lança un sourire en coin qui rendit perplexe son aîné. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de sourire sur son cadet, il était formel, ce sourire était presque diabolique. Dean fronça les sourcils, étonné de faire face à quelque chose qui ressemblait à Sam, qui était Sam, mais qui n'était certainement pas son petit frère !

-Je vais te tuer… »

La main de son frère fit léviter une pierre autour de lui, puis une seconde. Dean ouvrit de gros yeux, stupéfait par cette démonstration, il n'avait jamais eu que des rêves prémonitoires, d'où sortait cette soudaine aptitude à faire bouger les choses qui les entourait ?

-C'est mon destin, Dean. Je dois aller le rejoindre, l'heure est venue… »

Sam ferma tout à coup les yeux, lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, ses yeux bleu-vert avaient laissé leur place à deux grandes cavités obscures qui semblaient avaler tout ce qui passait à leurs portées. Ce n'était pas comme le regard des démons, il en était certain, c'était quelque chose de plus flippant que ça. Qu'avait-on fait à son frère ?

-Ne vient pas me chercher, Dean ! C'est mon choix ! »

Son air était décidé, une pierre s'abattit sur le crâne de Dean qui était resté sans voix. L'impact brusque l'assomma sur le coup et il tomba à terre.

-Bonne nuit, Winchester… »

Sam se baissa, il essuya le sang qui coulait du crâne de l'ainé des Winchester, puis il se mit en marche, il devait rejoindre l'autre Sam.

Sam sentait son souffle diminuer et si Dean continuait ainsi, son petit frère allait finir par… avoir quelques ennuis techniques, car les mains de Dean savaient où aller se perdre pour le rendre fou. Déjà ses jambes tremblaient, il ne tiendrait plus une telle cadence, c'est pourquoi ses mains essayèrent de chasser son grand frère, mais Dean tenait bon, alors il se laissa faire et le cadet tomba à terre lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent, au moment même où son corps apprécia à sa juste valeur les doigts ô combien experts de son ainé.

-Attend ! »  
-Pas question ! »  
-T'es mon frère ! »  
-Et alors ? »  
-On peut pas faire ça entre frère ! »  
-On s'en balance, qui saura, hein ? Qui saura à part toi et moi ? Je vais te faire ressentir en une nuit tout ce que j'ai enduré dans ma petite vie sordide ! »

C'était quoi ce ton blanc et sans sentiment ? Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, Dean élevait la voix sans raison, ou presque, il n'avait rien fait pour attirer sa colère ! Pas cette fois, que lui prenait-il ? C'était pas son frère, c'était impossible, il ne le regarderait pas aussi froidement, il n'aurait pas cette étincelle dangereuse au fond des yeux.

-T'as jamais pensé à moi quand tu t'es cassé ? Hein ? Tu ne crois pas que moi aussi, je voulais une vie normale ? Des études, une copine, des amis ? Mais ça, tu t'en es toujours fichu ! Quand je vois ta gueule, j'ai qu'une envie ! »

Dean attrapa sa jambe et le tira vers lui brusquement et sans aucun tact, l'aîné lui arracha presque sa ceinture laissant Sam dans une terreur sourde. Il essaya de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir, non pas ça ! Pas ça et sûrement pas ici ! Son frère ne pouvait pas avoir dans l'envie de le violer, c'était pas normal. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il essaya de rester calme, c'était certainement une mauvaise blague, hein ?

-Dean, reprend-toi ! C'est pas marrant ! »  
-Ça va pas l'être Sammy ! Serre pas les fesses, ça sera pire ! »

Le cadet essaya de se défendre mais fut vite maitrisé. Il était soumis, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise de son frère qui le collait à terre, l'empêchant de se soustraire de ce qui allait lui arriver. Un gémissement de peur sortit de la gorge du cadet alors qu'il cherchait une prise dans la terre. Dean, son propre frère, frottait son bassin contre le sien. Une main glissa sous lui, le menant vers le membre que son frère venait de dégager sommairement.

-Dean, je t'en supplie… »  
-Oui, supplie… Sam… supplie ! »  
-Dean… »

Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, un sanglot s'étrangla au creux de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit le membre forcer l'entrer. Sa main trouva enfin prise dans la terre et abruptement, il abattit la pierre trouvée sur le crâne de son frère. Le cadet se rhabilla en vitesse puis détala comme un lapin. Son frère avait essayé de le violer, il n'y croyait encore pas ! Ça ne pouvait pas, pas Dean !

Dean se frotta le crâne en gémissant, Sammy ? Où était son Sammy ? Il regarda hagard un peu partout autour de lui, puis il avança au hasard en criant le nom de son petit frère. Sam de son côté n'arrêtait pas de courir, s'éloignant de ce frère qui avait voulu le… violer. Il ne comprenait plus rien sur le coup, que se passait-il ? Il fut arrêté par une silhouette dans la brume. Lui. Un double de lui, et pas n'importe lequel, celui qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves. Le Sam rempli de pouvoirs. Le Sam démoniaque qui semblait le hanter.

-Bonjour… moi ! »  
-Ne m'approche pas ! »  
-Oh ? Et tu vas te faire quoi, hein ? »  
-Me touche pas ! »  
-Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour Dean… »  
-Dean ? »  
-Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies un double… Sammy… »  
-Dean ! »  
-Le sang de ton frère a bon goût… »

La créature lécha un doigt maculé de sang avec malice sous le regard terrorisé de son autre lui. Il entendit les pas rapides du Winchester qui devait sans doute angoisser de la perte de son petit frère tandis que l'autre Dean s'avançait lentement vers eux en fronçant les sourcils. Hum… il était bien difficile de reconnaitre le vrai du faux, lui seul pouvait voir l'essence des deux hommes et ainsi les distinguer. Ils étaient totalement identiques, jusqu'au pendentif et la bosse sur le front !

-Parmi ces deux spécimens, il y a le vrai, tu n'as juste qu'à le trouver. Ta première épreuve sera de tuer le faux. »

L'autre Sam lui tendit une dague argentée puis s'installa sur une vielle souche, regardant avec intérêt ce qui allait se passer. Si Sam voulait aller au-devant de sa destinée, il devait y arriver, il devait voir avec son cœur, avec son âme. Et puis, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu !

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ? »  
-Si ! »  
-Alors dépêche-toi, tu as quarante secondes. Oh, tu peux leur poser des questions, mais sache que c'est une copie conforme jusqu'aux derniers petits détails ; dont ce grain de beauté sur la fesse droite. »

Sam baissa les yeux, se demandant comment cette chose pouvait savoir ce genre de choses et puis, il serra le poignard afin de s'approcher des deux hommes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Le cadet se posta devant le premier et hésita avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le démon avait joué avec ça, tout au fond de son corps. Il ne devrait pas ressentir cette jouissance avec son propre frère, c'était contre nature. Contre toute attente, ou plutôt le contraire, le Dean qu'il avait entre les bras, se pétrifia, ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et repoussèrent Sammy rapidement, pour lui envoyer une droite.

-T'es malade ! »

Sans savoir comment, ou sûrement par pur instinct, le jeune homme se leva et planta l'autre Dean sans même le regarder. Cette réaction, ce picotement au fond de son corps… comme s'il s'était embrassé lui-même, comme si, il avait embrassé son propre père. Sammy lâcha le couteau alors que l'autre Dean disparaissait en une brume blanche.

-J'ai toujours su que j'étais très fort aux jeux de déduction. Mais quoi qu'il en soit. Je vais me retirer ! »  
-Où tu vas ? »  
-Ce n'est pas moi votre vrai test, j'étais venu m'amuser, Sam. A la revoyure, dans tes cauchemars les plus sombres. Oh… ne fait pas trop de rêves obscènes concernant ton cher Dean. »

Son double ricana avant de disparaître dans le brouillard blanc, laissant place à une créature dégoulinante et criarde.

-Merde c'est quoi ça ? »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de réellement comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ils en parleraient après, pour lors, il détala comme un lapin, suivi par Sam. Alors que la créature gélifiée fondit derrière eux comme un loup affamé sur un lapereau blessé.

-Sam ! Je vais l'occuper, tire-toi d'ici ! »  
-Je te laisse pas, Dean ! »  
-Fais ce que je te dis, c'est un ordre ! »

Dean fit volte-face, attendant la créature de pied ferme. La chose baveuse lui balança un cuisant échec, et c'est plein de bave qu'il continua sa route. Et… et… le cri de Sammy au lointain, l'arrêtèrent net…

-Fin du Flashback-

Dean regardait la créature droit dans les yeux, avoir tué son Sammy. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, jamais il ne se pardonnerait. Le châtain aux cheveux courts serra ses poings, rempli d'une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas. La colère, la haine, ce flot incessant de remords et de reproches. Il dégaina à nouveau son fusil à sel et les yeux remplis de larmes, il tira toutes ses cartouches dans la créature qui émit un petit cri plaintif, avant qu'un homme fou ne se jette sur elle, armé d'un couteau de chasse et ne lui plante la lame à plusieurs reprises dans sa chaire gluante. Dean ne les comptait pas, mais tant qu'elle serait debout, et même encore après, il frapperait sans s'arrêter, sans s'arrêter, JAMAIS !

Sam ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout du moins son corps, du sang s'échappa de ses plaies béantes lorsqu'il se releva. Il chancela comme un zombie vers son frère qui avait perdu son avantage sur la créature qui avait décidément des tonnes de ressource. L'aîné resta sans voix devant ce qu'il voyait. Sammy, mort et pourtant vivant, mort mais qui bougeait. Mort qui… qui… Le corps de son frère s'interposa entre lui et la créature sous le regard estomaqué de l'ainé. De ses deux yeux vides, il la fixa, laissant enfin son pouvoir sortir du plus profond de son âme. Sammy n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une sorte Meg… ni plus… ni moins… Le démon balaya la créature puis s'installa comme si de rien n'était devant Dean qui fixait son frère avec abomination.

-Tu as l'air pâlot ? »  
-Sammy… »  
-Vas-tu faire comme avec Meg ? Hum ? Tu serais capable de tuer ton frère en l'exorcisant ? Veux-tu le voir mourir ? Hein ? Ton précieux petit frère ? Pauvre, pauvre Dean… »  
-Qu'as-tu fais à Sam ? »  
-Rien, je me suis glissé en lui lorsqu'il est né. C'est tout simple. »  
-Mon frère est… mort ? »  
-Non, tant que je maintiendrais son corps en état… Ce n'est pas encore le moment qu'il s'en aille ! »  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Il a besoin de lui ? »  
-Parce que Sammy détient un grand pouvoir : Moi. Et si Il pouvait profiter de moi… Je crois qu'Il ne dirait pas non. »  
-Qui es-tu ? »  
-Sam ! »  
-Non toi, qui es-tu ? »  
-… Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer. Sache une seule chose. Sammy sait enfin qui il est. Il n'a plus qu'à choisir son camp, alors surtout ne te mets pas au travers de son chemin, je te l'ai dit… Dean, si tu restes, tu mourras. Ton frère et moi, on détient un pouvoir incommensurable que le mal et le bien s'arrachent depuis des millénaires. Quand Il gagnera ce pouvoir ce sera le jour du jugement dernier. Enfin tu connais la légende ! Si c'est l'autre qui le gagne, là, le blaireau en haut, alors… ben alors… une catastrophe naturelle tuera des dizaines de milliers d'humains pour rétablir l'équilibre. Et ensuite ils attendront notre future réincarnation. »  
-Je te suis pas… »  
-Pas besoin, je reste juste le temps de rafistoler ce corps, après je retourne là d'où je viens. C'est étonnant que John ne se soit jamais rendu compte de moi. »

Sam inclina la tête crachant une flaque de sang à moitié coagulé. C'était craignos, il s'était fait salement amoché, son colocataire, il avait du pain sur la planche. De tous les corps qu'il avait investis, Sam était le seul qui n'avait pas tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sciemment. Et voilà le résultat ! Oh, il savait pourquoi le cadet avait résisté à la tentation, après tout, ils partageaient le même corps, il savait tout de Sam, tout, jusqu'à cette frénésie qu'il avait de toujours vouloir être le frère que Dean voulait qu'il soit. Balivernes !

-Il va bien… ? »  
-T'es si inquiet pour lui ? »  
-C'est mon petit frère ! »  
-Tu veux m'aider ? »  
-En faisant quoi ? »  
-Transfusion sanguine ! »

Hein ? Dean cligna des yeux quelques instants, il observa passivement l'Autre Sam lui sauter carrément dessus. Le dos de l'ainé percuta le sol sous l'impact de la chose qui avait pris possession de son frère, ses yeux vides le fixaient intensément, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'aspirer son âme. Dean haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre, son cadet glissa contre son cou et le mordit violemment.

-Sam… »  
-Détend-toi


	5. Gardien d'une nuit

**Croatoan**

**5**

* * *

Dean s'installa sur le capot de l'Impala regardant ce faux frère qui s'était installé sur une vielle souche, devant le feu de camp qu'il avait allumé. Ses deux cavités étaient fixées sur les flammes et son corps se cicatrisait sous le regard de Dean. Lentement, mais sûrement ! Dean avança le goulot de sa bière vers ses lèvres et il passa une main au niveau de la croûte qu'il avait dans le cou. Tss ! Il avait mordu comme une brute ! Heureusement que c'était son Sammy… parce que… enfin, était-ce réellement encore son Sammy, qui se tenait devant lui ? Hum ? Le châtain aux cheveux courts les frotta et les emmêla de sa main droite, il ne savait que dire ou que penser de tout ça. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il n'appellerait pas son père. John Winchester ne devait pas savoir ce qui habitait Sam. Dieu savait comment il réagirait.

-Sam ? »  
-Quoi donc ? »  
-Laisse-moi parler à Sam ! »  
-Pas encore… tu veux le tuer ? Il ne supporterait pas cette douleur… »  
-Es-ce qu'il souffre ? »  
-Non, pour lors, il dort comme un bien heureux ! »  
-Pas ça… je veux dire, es-ce qu'il souffre de ta présence. Es-ce que tu lui fais mal ? »  
-Et si c'était le cas ? Me tuerais-tu ? »  
-Si c'était le cas, je te jure que quitte à vendre mon âme au diable, je trouverais le moyen de te sceller à tout jamais ! »  
-Oh c'est que tu me ferais presque peur, Dean ! »  
-Ne me parle pas aussi amicalement ! »  
-Mais je suis ton frère ! »  
-Tss ! »  
-J'ai toujours été là, Dean. Toujours, tapis dans l'obscurité attendant que le moment vienne pour Sam de choisir son propre camp. Je t'ai vu le surveiller toutes ces nuits, je t'ai vu, le bercer quand il se réveillait en pleurant. Je t'ai toujours vu… toujours connu. Il m'arrivait même d'avoir de la compassion pour toi. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était ! »

La créature fit un sourire, le même que celui de Sam, elle se gratta ensuite le crâne et replongea son regard vide dans les flammes. Elle ressemblait tellement à Sammy… Mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper, ce regard vide… la créature n'avait jamais dû le duper, jusque-là, il n'avait toujours vu que Sam, son frère, son vrai frère. Cette chose… cette chose avait dormi jusqu'à aujourd'hui…  
Dean soupira jetant sa bouteille dans le sable. Il avait mal de partout, courbatures qui le faisaient grimacer de douleur, mais ça faisait partie du métier de chasseur. De plus il n'irait certainement pas se coucher avant que son vrai frère se soit réveillé.

-Tu as mal ? »  
-C'est rien, juste des courbatures, une nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux. »  
-Ce n'est pas en dormant dans cette voiture que ton dos ira mieux… »  
-Cette voiture, c'est toute ma vie ! »  
-Tu es sûr ? »

L'Autre se leva, s'approchant de Dean et caressa la tôle noire de ses doigts. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque sa main rencontra celle de son frère, tout du moins de l'hôte qu'il avait investi. Il l'aimait bien, elle avait une belle gueule, pour une voiture ! Il tapota le capot puis inclina le cou pour regarder Dean de biais. Lui, aussi il l'aimait bien, pour un humain, un sourire tendre fut tendu à l'homme qui lui faisait face, l'observant avec insistance. La main s'échappa de contact avec celle de son pseudo frère et Dean, mal à l'aise, s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.

-Quoi ? »  
-Rien… »

Le regard de l'aîné se fit revolver, ça devait surement être dû au fait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il ait pris possession du corps de son frère, alors qu'ils traquaient depuis si longtemps le mal. Dean ne voyait qu'avec ses yeux, c'était bien dommage. L'Autre fit un rapide sourire glissant son visage contre celui de son frère, il renifla le sang séché, mais se retint de le mordre à nouveau, il avait très bien compris que ça n'enchantait guère l'ainé de la famille. A la place il caressa son crâne à l'endroit même où il l'avait frappé, le regard sombre devint plus flippant pendant quelques seconde, mais Dean ne bougea pas. Il s'aperçut même que la douleur qu'il avait au crâne venait de se faire la malle, l'Autre rompit rapidement le contact laissant l'ainé attraper une autre bière dans le pack.

-Tu bois pas ? »  
-Personnellement, je n'en ai pas besoin. Et le corps de Sammy non plus. »  
-Tss ! »  
-Tu as tort de te cacher derrière cette carapace revêche, Dean. Tu finiras par te détruire… tu finiras par tout détruire. »  
-Détruire quoi ? »  
-Tu le comprendras quand viendra l'heure. Soit vrai de temps à autre, ça fait tellement de bien de dire la vérité qui est contenue en nous… »

L'autre Sammy laissa l'aîné en paix, pour le moment, il ouvrit la portière puis s'installa sur le fauteuil passager. Sa tête tourna vers la présence de Dean qu'il observa avant d'interpeler le concerné.

-Tu devrais fermer l'œil, va t'allonger sur la banquette arrière. »  
-Ça ira ! »  
-JE TE DIS DE TE COUCHER ! »

La voix fut tonitruante, telle une sorte de tempête ou de coup de foudre tombé à, à peine cent mètres. Les deux trous béants émirent une lueur rouge et la chevelure de Sam sembla se secouer d'un fort courant d'air. Dean resta circonspect devant ce phénomène et sans en dire plus, il éteignit le feu et après avoir terminé sa bière, il se dirigea vers la voiture. Il s'allongea comme demandé par la créature, et sentit son dos le remercier de ce traitement. Il fut surpris de voir l'Autre se tourner vers lui et attraper ses jambes avec une moue enfantine.

-Met tes pieds là, voilà. Ton dos n'est pas plus heureux comme ça ? »  
-Hummm, pas mal ! »  
-Je te l'ai dit, non ? »  
-Comment je dois t'appeler ? »  
-Comme tu veux Dean, mais ne prends pas l'habitude de me parler, comme je te l'ai dit, dès que ce corps ira mieux, Sam reviendra. »

Dean regarda l'ongle de son pouce, pas qu'il ait un véritable intérêt, car il ne le voyait pas réellement. Il était plutôt pensif. Et le visage de ce faux Sam le rendait trop nerveux pour réellement le regarder. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, bien au contraire, malgré sa nature qui était loin d'être angélique. L'ainé soupira, pourquoi voulait-il donner un nom à cette chose ? Essayait-il de le dissocier de Sam ou peut-être voulait-il lui donner une place. Il hésitait encore, si Sam et lui étaient indissociable, il devait se faire une raison et l'accepter, tout irait mieux, si il apprenait à connaitre un tant soit peu ce qui habitait son frère.

-Djin ? Ça te va ? »  
-Hum ? »

La créature se tourna, regardant le frère Winchester avec une pointe d'amusement. Djin ? Ce n'étaient pas ces sortes de farfadets de la mythologie Perse ou quelque chose de ce genre, des génies ?

-Ça me va, si tu y tiens… »  
-Merci… Djin. »  
-De ? »  
-D'être compétant là où j'ai échoué. »  
-C'était écrit mon cher. Sam devait mourir pour renaître. Renaître avec tout son potentiel. Sans ça… il n'aurait su choisir par lui-même son camp. »  
-Il doit vraiment choisir entre ce fichu Démon et Dieu ? »  
-Hum. »  
-Tss ! »  
-Tu n'y crois toujours pas ? Hein ? »

Après une courte interrogation faciale, le démon fit un sourire pour répondre à Dean.

-Christo… votre dieu ! »

Les yeux olivâtres s'agrandirent, comment un supposé démon avait pu prononcer le nom de Dieu en latin ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, c'était comme si… comme si… Sa main chercha à tâtons quelque chose dans le fond de sa poche de veste. Il attrapa la fiole, l'ouvrit et balança son contenu sur le corps de son frère qui fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

-Hey… pas de jeu d'eau à l'intérieur de la voiture, Dean… »

La créature lécha ses doigts et refit un sourire malicieux. De l'eau bénite ? Mais il le prenait pour qui ? Hein ? Oh, non, il n'était pas un démon, ne venait-il pas de le prouver en disant le nom de dieu ? Sans attendre, il passa une main dans sa chevelure afin d'empêcher l'eau de gouter sur son visage.

-Qui es-tu ? »  
-Chut… »  
-Aucun démon ne peut prononcer ce mot, aucun démon ne peut toucher de l'eau bénite sans en souffrir. Qui es-tu ? »  
-Dis-toi simplement que je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Et qui te dit que je suis un mauvais démon ? Vous autre, chasseurs, vous ne voyez jamais plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Tous les démons ne sont pas nuisibles aux humains. Certains savent cohabiter et se nourrir que pour subsister. Combien d'innocents démons as-tu tué Dean ? Combien d'innocents a balayé ton père ? Avant de nous blâmer, faites en sorte que les humains arrêtent de se massacrer entre eux. Nous tuons pour nous nourrir, quand est-il de vous ? Hein ? Regarde-moi, regarde-moi au fond des yeux, si tu y arrives et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

Dean fronça les sourcils et aidé de ses coudes, il se rassit pour fixer les deux creux qui servaient d'yeux à Djin. Que devait-il voir, à part un noir profond ?

-Je ne vois rien… »  
-Rien ? Es-tu sûr ? Dean, tu me déçois. »

Djin sembla lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il n'y pouvait rien, si Dean était incapable de voir au-delà du visible…

-Attend… »  
-Hum ? »  
-J'ai l'impression de… d'avoir déjà vu ça... »

-Flashback-

-Tu as bien compris ? »

Dean fit un signe de tête positif. Il avait seize ans. Il était assis sur un fauteuil et regardait Sam tout en écoutant attentivement son père. Il lui fit un vague signe de la main lorsque celui-ci s'en alla à la chasse. L'adolescent attrapa un revolver chargé et rejoignit son frère sur le lit.

-Tu regardes quoi ? »  
-Starlion ! »  
-Encore dans tes Cosmocats ? »  
-J'aime bien, moi ! »  
-T'es encore un bébé ! »  
-C'est même pas vrai ! Je vais avoir dix ans ! »

Comment était-il, lui, à dix ans ? Déjà un grand frère modèle, un chasseur et un gardien averti. A dix ans, il savait déjà tué, à dix ans il savait déjà faire la cuisine, à dix ans, il était déjà un second père pour Sam. L'ado soupira, essayant de s'allonger, et d'essayer de s'imaginer à la place de son frère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Comme c'était bien d'être le cadet ! John n'obligeait jamais Sam à aller à la chasse, ni à faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Mais Dean comprenait secrètement… Son petit Sam était un ange, un petit ange. Lui, il avait déjà une carapace aussi dure que l'acier. Il savait encaisser, il savait serrer les dents. Lui, il avait un caractère bien trempé. Pas Sam. Sam était toute la féminité qui manquait cruellement à la famille Winchester. Dean fit un sourire regardant Sam chanter le générique de son dessin animé.

-Aller, au lit ! »  
-Oh non, s'il te plait ! »  
-C'est l'heure Sam ! »  
-Papa ne saura rien ! »  
-Tu dois dormir… »  
-Mais il y a un film de zombies, je veux le voir ! »  
-Si tu fais des cauchemars, je viendrais pas te rassurer, ok ? »  
-D'accord ! »

Dean savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa parole, il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit, l'arme toujours dans sa main. Il sentit le matelas bouger et le grand frère se roula en boule. Si John voyait de quelle façon il surveillait Sammy, il s'en prendrait une.

-Dean ? »

Une petite voix le tira de ses rêves, il ouvrit les yeux lentement cherchant de regard la bouille de son frère qui se tenait dans son dos. Sa main caressa la chevelure emmêlé de Sam et il lui tendit un sourire doux.

-Quoi donc ? »  
-Ils font quoi ? »

La main de Sam pointa la télé, l'ainé soupira avant de se frotter les yeux et de se redresser pour fixer l'écran. De quoi parlait Sam ? Des zombies ? Son regard croisa les images de la télé avec étonnement, mais il regardait quoi son petit Sam ! Sa main attrapa la télécommande et il arrêta le poste rapidement, espérant que le film venait juste de commencer et que son cadet n'en avait pas trop vu pour être traumatisé à jamais.

-C'est pas de ton âge ! »  
-C'est quoi ? »  
-C'est… c'est… c'est quand des adultes font des trucs pour se faire plaisir ! Voilà ! »

Sammy le regarda étrangement, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais il n'était pas spécialement bon pour expliquer ce genre de choses, un peu comme son père qui l'avait initié aux corps féminins en lui payant un verre dans un bar à strip-tease. Ouai, dans la famille, on était plutôt action que mot… Secouant la tête, l'ado poussa son cadet dans les draps afin de le border.

-Maintenant, tu dors ! »  
-Dean ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-T'as déjà fait comme à la télé ? »

Le jeune garçon fit une moue puis attrapa son arme, il éteignit toute lumière, plongeant la pièce dans la nuit. Il aurait bien aimé, oui, il aurait bien aimé. Depuis le temps qu'il regardait ces filles sans pouvoir les toucher… Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps, il devait toujours rentrer rapidement et s'occuper de Sam. Il n'avait même plus le temps d'étudier, alors il avait tout laissé tomber. Tout ! Pour Sam ! Il croisa les jambes, fixant dans l'obscurité la petite ombre de son frère qui ne bougeait plus.

-Dean ? »  
-Quoi ? »  
-Y'a un vilain zombie… »  
-Où ça ? »  
-Je sais pas… »  
-Tu veux que je fasse un cercle de protection ? »  
-Hum ! »

Dean fit un fin sourire, il attrapa un paquet de sel et il traça un cercle autour du lit, il avait dit qu'il ne ferait rien, mais comment faire autrement. Lorsqu'il entendait la voix fluette de son frère, l'ainé ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il en faisait peut-être trop, mais c'était nécessaire, car Sam était un trésor précieux dans la famille Winchester.

-Voilà ! »  
-T'es sûr qu'il est pas sous le lit ? »  
-Je vais regarder ! »

Sam sortit de dessous les draps et regarda avec intérêt son aîné se mettre à genoux et vérifier.

-Alors ? »  
-Non, y'a pas de zombie, il n'y a personne ! Maintenant dort. »  
-D'accord… »

Dean retourna s'assoir et quelques minutes plus tard la voix de Sam s'éleva à nouveau.

-Dean ? »  
-Tu ne dors pas encore ? Une vilaine sorcière va te manger ! »  
-J'ai peur tout seul. »  
-Mais je suis là… »  
-Tu veux pas venir te coucher vers moi ? »

Le gardien se leva, oui, il se laisserait bien tenter, mais il ne devait pas à nouveau s'assoupir. Il s'allongea, auprès de son petit frère et le serrant entre ses bras, il finit par se laisser porter par ceux de Morphée.  
Le parquet grinça sinistrement, Sam ouvrit les yeux et sortit de son lit, s'attendant à voir son papa. Il fit un grand sourire et il courut vers l'ombre devant la porte sans se soucier des protocoles que leur père avait formulés depuis le début quant aux règles de sécurité.

-Papaaaa ! »

Le petit garçon sauta sur l'ombre et serra avec toute sa force, la jambe de celui qu'il avait pris pour John. Dean ouvrit un œil, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait rien entendu de ce qui s'était passé, mais soudainement le lit s'était fait froid et quelque chose lui criait de se réveiller.

-Sammy ! »

Dean attrapa son fusil avant de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il mit en joue l'ombre sur le pas de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils quelques instants afin de visualiser dans la pénombre qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas leur père, car sinon, il aurait déjà allumé la lumière et lui aurait gueulé dessus quant à sa protection douteuse. Non, ce n'était pas humain. Il tira plusieurs fois, faisant reculer la chose et il traîna Sam, à l'abri derrière lui.

-Pourquoi il est tout poilu le monsieur ? »  
-Poilu ? »

Dean alluma la lumière paniqué, il observa avec horreur la gueule qui leur faisait face. Un loup… Garou ? Non de dieu, il n'était pas formé pour faire face à un truc de cette trempe, machinalement il poussa Sam contre son dos tout en observant autour de lui afin de faire le point sur ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-Sammy cache-toi sous le lit ! »  
-Mais… »  
-Dépêche-toi ! »

Une fois que son frère se fut terré sous le lit, l'aîné réarma le fusil rapidement pour à nouveau tirer sur la chose qui venait de sauter par-dessus lui. Il devait l'empêcher de s'en prendre à son frère, il devait le protéger, tout du moins assez longtemps pour que John vienne les sauver, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tuer cette chose.

-C'est moi ton adversaire ! »

Pour faire bien comprendre à la créature de ne plus s'approcher de son frère, il tira encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus de balles. Il se souvenait des cours de son père sur les différents types d'ennemis qu'ils pourraient rencontrer, la Lycanthropie devait se traiter à grand coup de balles en argent et ce, rapidement car une seule morsure, griffure pouvait être fatale.

-Des balles en argent… »

Si tôt dit… sa main essaya d'ouvrir un coffre en bois, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car la bête s'approcha de lui et le projeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses yeux verts scrutèrent la pièce et il profita du moment où le loup se tourna vers le lit pour sauter sur le coffre et chercher ses munitions. Il devait se dépêcher, car la bête semblait nourrir un intérêt particulier pour son cadet !  
Le lit fut soulevé comme un fétus de paille et Sam envoya un hurlement à en réveiller tout le voisinage. La main du grand frère paniqua, trop de pression reposait sur ses épaules, il n'arrivait pas à trouver, il n'y arrivait pas ! Alors que la chose s'avançait vers Sam qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et pleurait tout son saoul, l'aîné balança son fusil sur la créature pour ré-attirer son attention. C'était sûrement sa dernière action et elle était complètement désespérée, si John ne revenait pas, maintenant… Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire ! Dans le bazar qui avait été renversé, il attrapa une bombe lacrymo et pulvérisa son contenu sur la gueule qui s'était approchée de lui. La créature grogna, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il réitéra son acte lorsque la gueule fondit sur lui.  
Il vit ensuite la chose émettre un hurlement lugubre et puis… un coup de feu et… sous ses yeux d'ado, le loup reprit sa forme originelle et puis, plus rien… La créature était morte. L'ainé regarda le corps à ses pieds, il releva le regard pour tomber sur son cadet qui l'observait avec attention.

-Sammy ? »

En face de lui se tenait son frère, le fusil bien trop grand dans ses mains d'enfant. Dean s'approcha de son cadet, mais resta un moment stupéfait de voir son regard inanimé plongé dans un néant total, le minois enfantin de son cadet était déformé par un sourire étrange qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Fais attention à toi, grand frère… »  
-Sam ? »

L'enfant lâcha soudainement le fusil pour venir se blottir dans ses bras. Pendant un laps de temps, il avait cru voir autre chose, mais quoi ? Vu sa bavure, il n'en parla jamais à John et bientôt ce fut simplement une hallucination, car son frère n'avait plus jamais remontré ce visage inquiétant.

-Fin du Flashback-

-Alors c'était toi ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Cette nuit, quand le loup garou a failli me tuer. C'était toi ? »  
-En effet ! »  
-Merci, Djin… »  
-Dors, laisse-moi te rendre la pareille, Dean, laisse-moi être l'aîné juste pour aujourd'hui. »

Dean se rallongea, un sourire aux lèvres. Il inspira profondément, fermant les paupières avec calme. Il savait maintenant qui était Djin et il pouvait se permettre de fermer les yeux et de se sentir en sécurité, malgré le fait que le corps de son frère était habité par une présence qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier.

-Il n'y a… rien… »  
-Chuuut, dors ! »  
-… de maléfique en toi… »

Dean laissa tomber son bras dans le vide, un sourire éclaira son visage, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt, il ne le savait que trop bien. Ce soir, il dormirait bien, il y avait un gardien pour le surveiller…


	6. Djin

**Croatoan **

**6**

* * *

L'aîné des Winchester fit un long sourire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la sorte ! Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il passa une main pataude sur ses yeux afin d'ôter leur voile brumeux. Piouf, il avait dormi combien de temps ?

-Sammy ? Djin ? »

Il se retourna, cherchant la personne qui, normalement devait être juste assise devant, mais il ne trouva rien, rien à part un siège atrocement vide. Vide ! Dean fronça les sourcils, ils étaient partis ? En le laissant tout seul ? Il s'assit rapidement puis regarda par la fenêtre, rien non plus ? Sa main attrapa frénétiquement la poignée de porte qu'il ouvrit tout en criant le nom de son frère. Il était parti… seul, faible et hors de sa protection ! Il était fou ! C'était lui l'aîné ! LUI ! Et son devoir ? Hein ? Dean retint un sanglot, voyant que du sable tout autour de lui, que du sable, et rien d'autre ! Il se laissa choir sur le sol brûlant et se frappa le crâne. Il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir ! Il n'aurait pas dû relâcher sa garde, il n'aurait pas dû ! Mais voilà, il s'était endormi à poing fermé !

-Pourquoi… »

Pourquoi ils l'avaient quitté ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, quoi ? »

Le corps de Sam s'approcha de lui par derrière, il posa ensuite une main réconfortante sur son frère et se baissa vers son cou. Dean tourna le visage vers lui, le regardant avec surprise. Ils n'étaient pas partis ? Il… Dean envoya un sourire peu convaincant puis donna une tape amicale dans la chevelure de son frère. Il était soulagé de le voir là.

-T'éloigne pas comme ça ! »  
-Hummm, tu sais, je sais me défendre… Dean ! »  
-Djin ? »  
-Oui ? »  
-Comment va Sam ? »  
-Ne t'en fait pas, ce soir, tout sera guéri. »

Le sourire de Dean fit chaud au cœur au "démon", car il n'était pas vraiment d'avis de se faire appeler de la sorte. Il se laissa choir à la droite de son frère, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule, afin de lui certifier que tout irait pour le mieux. Cela dit, l'ainé devait se préparer à la future séparation, car elle viendrait tôt ou tard, mieux valait qu'il ne les accompagne pas là-bas. Il soupira, sachant que ça ferait mal à l'humain.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, Sam partira seul demain ! »  
-Non ! Djin, dis-lui que je ne le laisserais pas, je suis son frère, c'est mon devoir de le protéger ! »  
-Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire, c'est la nôtre ! Tu ne ferais que gêner Sam dans son choix. Tu comprends ? »  
-Mais… »  
-Si tu tiens à ta vie… ne nous suit pas ! C'est bien clair ? »

Djin releva sa lèvre supérieure, Dean en avait presque oublié à qui il parlait ! Il soupira, bon ok, il suivrait sans se faire repérer ! Comme si, il allait vraiment laisser son frère sans surveillance, enfin quasiment sans surveillance !

-Ok, j'ai compris ! »  
-Je l'espère bien ! »

Dean était si prévisible ! Djin se doutait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher l'aîné des Winchester de le suivre dans sa quête. Mais il veillerait à ce qu'il n'interfère pas dans le choix de Sam et surtout qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer. L'Autre s'allongea dans le sable et souleva son T-shirt pour regarder les plaies maintenant bien cicatrisées.

-Ca à l'air d'aller bien mieux ! »  
-Hum… juste… que… quelque chose ne va pas. »  
-Quoi donc ? »  
-On verra… partons pour une ville, on s'ennuie ici ! »  
-Faut ménager la voiture… »  
-Bah, je peux l'aider ! »

Djin se leva, pour aller caresser la voiture, il tapota dessus et la fit démarrer grâce à un petit tour de passe-passe. Il envoya un sourire à l'humain avant de l'inviter à prendre place.

-Allons-y, ma magie ne durera pas éternellement ! »

Dean se leva à son tour, glissant dans sa voiture, il en caressa le volant et mit plein gaz vers la ville la plus proche et la plus animée !

-Haaa ça fait du bien ! »

Djin sortit de la douche, complètement nu, il fixa la chambre sous toutes les coutures avant d'hausser les épaules en secouant sa chevelure mouillée.

-Ils n'ont aucun goût ici… »  
-C'est … »  
-On croirait un de ces love-hôtels pour couples en manques ! »  
-Ouai, je n'osais pas le dire ! Bon je vais piquer ta place. »  
-Ok. Revient vite, je risque de me languir, seul, dans cette pièce… »

Dean ricana, laissant Djin dans la chambre, rose bonbon, ornée de cœurs et de choses diverses qui agressait les yeux des deux hommes. Djin se laissa tomber sur le lit double, se faisant secouer par le rebond du matelas d'eau et il soupira longuement. C'était un "démon", un vrai, même s'il était d'une gentillesse énorme –enfin pour un présupposé démon !- mais alors une chambre rose… fallait pas pousser ! C'était bien les humains pour inventer une telle couleur ! Il ferma les yeux un instant. Le corps de Sam ne se remettait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu ! Ça allait pomper sévèrement son énergie pour le remettre d'aplomb. Djin était surpris de voir à quel point il avait fusionné avec Sam, il connaissait ses expression, son savoir et les maniait comme si c'était les siens. C'était pratique pour passer inaperçu, mais lorsqu'il parlait à Dean, il lui semblait que ses mots ne lui appartenait pas.

-Ça va ? T'es palot ! »  
-Quelque chose ne va pas… »  
-Hum ? »  
-Sam… Enfin, son corps, y'a quelque chose qui va pas ! »  
-Quoi ? »  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il perd son sang… »  
-Une hémorragie ? »  
-Si tu le dis… »  
-Tu peux le soigner ? »  
-Bien sûr ! Mais je dois… »

Djin ferma les yeux, il devait se reposer, et sitôt pensé… sitôt fait ! Le démon se roula en boule et alors que Dean attendait le restant de la phrase, un ronflement lui frappa les tympans. Hey, mais…

-Il s'est endormi ? Tss, il ressemble bien trop à Sam ! »

Dean couvrit le corps de son frère et le poussa un tant soit peu pour s'installer sur le lit afin de mâter la télé. Il n'avait aucune envie de piquer un somme. Son regard se posa sur une jolie fille en bikini et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Voilà une série forte intéressante. Les plages de l'amour. Au diable le scénario, au diable la mauvaise musique de téléfilm pourri à l'eau de rose… le plan sur la poitrine bondissante de la jeune femme était tout ce qui l'enchantait !

Dean arrêta la télé après la fin de la série, il avait vu une pub pour un film de démons… il avait sa dose dans sa propre vie ! Il remit sa serviette en place avant de se lever et de fouiller son sac de vêtements.

-On t'as déjà dit que tu avais des fesses à croquer… »

L'aîné avala de travers alors qu'il enfilait son boxer, fallait qu'il dise à Djin de faire attention à ce qu'il disait ! Il parlait avec le corps de Sammy tout de même !

-Bah, non, on m'avait pas encore dit ça. Enfin, faut un début à tout… surtout quand je pense au fait, que c'est mon frère ou presque qui me dit ça ! »  
-Fait pas le timide, voyons… Y'a rien de mal à dire ce qu'on pense ! »  
-Hummm… laisse-moi réfléchir. Oui… mais si tu ne le dis pas avec le corps de mon frère ! »  
-Oh ? Y'a quoi de mal ? Hein ? »

Djin repoussa les draps, s'extirpant du matelas d'eau, il glissa vers Dean pour caler son front contre le crâne du son… enfin du grand frère de Sam. Il s'amusait de la grandeur du petit frère. Es-ce que Dean le prenait mal ?

-Petit Dean… »  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu ? »  
-Toi… laisse-moi faire… on pourrait passer un bon moment, tous les deux ! »  
-Sans moi ! »  
-Laisse-toi tenter ! Toute façon, Sam ne se souviendra de rien. Et moi, depuis le temps que je veille sur la marchandise… ne pas me la prêter, serait un crime ! »

Veiller sur quoi ? Dean tourna un regard sombre sur la chose que le corps de son frère abritait. Il n'était pas d'humeur, du tout ! Mais pas du tout !

-Je rigolais… »

Sam le lâcha, haussant les épaules, tant pis pour lui… il se serait bien amusé avec Dean, mais si il était trop coincé, il allait devoir passer son temps autrement. C'était vraiment un crime, les humains pouvaient être délicieux, tout du moins physiquement et en prenant possession d'un corps Djin avait appris la concupiscence et le sexe, il devait s'avouer que c'étaient des petites joies humaines qu'il appréciait à leur juste valeur.

-Djin ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Tu cherches quoi ? »  
-A m'occuper… je m'ennuie comme un cadavre ! »  
-Y'a d'autres choses à faire que ça ! Surtout entre frères ! T'as été élevé par qui ? »  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer ? »  
-Bah, jeux de société ! »  
-Mwai… »

-Tu vois, y'a rien d'autre à faire ! »  
-Désolé, je suis pas un pro des jeux ! Et si on se posait des questions, pas le droit de mentir ! »  
-Je croyais que tu étais du genre silencieux… »  
-Je préfère parler de moi, plutôt que de voir le corps de mon frère, me faire des propositions indécentes ! »  
-Ok… commence. »  
-Tu as été humain, un jour ? »  
-Non, jamais… »

Djin se tourna, se mettant sur le ventre, il regarda Dean et lui envoya un sourire alors qu'il pliait les jambes d'une façon aguichante. Non, il n'en avait pas fini avec le Winchester, pas du tout !

-C'est quoi ton type de conquête ? »  
-Blonde pulpeuse… Brune pulpeuse… Rousse pulpeuse. »  
-Je vois… pulpeuse quoi ! »  
-Ouaip ! Et toi ? »  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »  
-Hum ! »

Djin hésita un long moment, avant de répondre avec toute sa franchise de "démon".

-Toi… Bien entendu, y'en a eu avant et y'en aura sûrement après. Mais, sache que… je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'un homme se refuse à moi ! »  
-T'es un incube, un truc du genre ? »  
-Non… »

Le cadet se leva rapidement, attrapant une tenue au hasard, il passa une main molle dans sa chevelure et s'habilla rapidement.

-Mais comme eux, je fais le plein d'énergie en m'amusant… mais, si tu ne veux pas aider ton frère, à aller mieux… je trouverais bien, preneur ! Il est plutôt joli garçon. Je suis sûr qu'un vieux pervers saura quoi faire de Sam ! »  
-Hey, tu parles de mon frère, je te signale ! Djin, tu ne sors pas d'ici ! »  
-Va te faire voir avec tes pulpeuses ! »  
-Djin ! »

Sa main attrapa le bras de son cadet, il n'allait pas laisser ce fichu démon mettre le corps de son frère dans n'importe quels bras, surtout pas ceux d'un mec détraqué ! Mais il n'avait pas à faire, au gentil Sam… un poing s'abattit sur son visage et Dean, LE grand frère fronça les sourcils, ne lâchant pas sa prise, il la propulsa vers le lit où elle s'abattit en grognant.

-J'ai dit non ! »  
-Désolé, je vais pas écouter la parole d'un humain ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Sam ? Mais, je ne suis pas Sam ! »  
-C'est pour ça que je ne te laisserais pas souiller le corps de mon petit frère… »

Les deux cavités noirâtres se posèrent se Dean, le toisant fixement. Deux lueurs rougeâtres semblèrent les animer quelques secondes et puis plus rien, Djin se calma, il n'était pas bon qu'il se laisse aller aux sentiments humains, surtout la colère.

-Alors t'as pas le choix… Dean ! »

Le corps disparut du lit, sans que l'aîné des Winchester ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, il sentit un bras l'enlacer et quelqu'un l'embrasser dans le cou. Comment Djin avait réussi à se déplacer aussi vite ? L'humain resta paralysé un moment puis se retourna afin de faire face au démon qui l'observait avec amusement. Il avait gagné, soit, mais… comment dire… Dean n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire ça avec un homme, en plus si cet homme était son frère ça risquait d'être tendu. Ça avait beau être un tout autre homme que son cher Sam, ça n'en restait pas moins le corps de son frère qu'il avait entre ses bras.  
Alors, pouvait-il… vraiment faire ça ? La main qui s'engouffrait dans son sous vêtement lui laissait apercevoir la prochaine étape du démon, et ça ne s'arrêterait pas à de simples préliminaires… si… déjà, elles existaient… parce que… Dean grogna, Djin s'activait un peu trop vite à son goût ! L'aîné essaya de le ralentir un peu, sans vraiment y parvenir, et après avoir été poussé, enfin… culbuté carrément sur le lit, Dean tendit les bras pour essayer de se protéger de la chose qui le regardait avec avidité. Ok… mais que diable un peu de retenue ! Il ne s'était pas imaginé Djin aussi carnassier, surtout avec la gueule d'ange de son frère !

-Quoi ? »  
-On a tout le temps ok, t'es pas obligé de me sauter dessus, comme si j'étais le dernier paquet de sel du monde et que tu étais traqué par une horde de démons ! On ne t'as vraiment pas appris les bonnes manières ! »  
-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! »  
-Oui ! Surtout quand c'est moi le paquet de sel en question ! J'aimerais bien m'en sortir indemne ! »

Djin inclina la tête, on aurait cru une vieille pub pour Royal Canin. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Déjà qu'il avait dû éduquer Sam, mais si il devait aussi éduquer Djin… Il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Les doigts du démon se fermèrent sur ses poignets qu'il attira puis posa sur le matelas juste au-dessus de sa tête. Dean n'était pas très à l'aise, il n'était pas du type soumis, pas du tout, ce qui allait suivre allait être pénible. L'ainé regarda fixement le mur, incapable de regarder le sort qui allait lui être réservé, il sentit une main le dévêtir, des baisers dévaler son torse et il sentit surtout le membre de Sam glisser contre le sien, lui faisant échapper un gémissement. Étrangement, Djin prenait tout son temps, étrangement, il chauffait son corps afin de lui faire partager sa jouissance, sur le coup, Dean aurait préféré être le dernier paquet de sel au monde que d'être traité comme un amant, ça n'en serait que plus difficile à oublier…


	7. Les marques d'une nuit

**Croatoan**

**7**

* * *

Dean ouvrit rapidement un œil, il lui semblait que quelque chose était entré dans la chambre, il attrapa son large couteau qui ne quittait jamais les oreillers qu'il rencontrait et s'apprêta à planter la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main. Et la première chose fut… une main et un bras, le long de son torse qui le caressait tendrement. Il soupira, essayant de repousser la main de Djin mais il le sentit se serrer contre lui. Les lèvres du démon frôlèrent son dos, et Dean tressaillit pratiquement inconsciemment. Son corps se souviendrait des baisers mordants de cette créature. Il aurait bien des traces pendant une semaine ! Il se souviendrait aussi de ses mains brûlantes sur son corps, de ses murmures rauques glissées à son oreille, de ses gémissements passionnels qui l'avaient bercé, de sa langue joueuse et tentatrice qui avait visité son corps de long en large. Il se souviendrait de cette nuit torride. Toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées avec Cassie n'équivalaient pas celle-ci. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que coucher avec Djin c'était comme le faire avec l'interdit fraternel ? Par ce que cet acte avait été partagé avec un autre homme ? Ou juste parce que les démons étaient tous des pros en mouvements de bassin ? Il ne saurait y répondre, en tout cas, si au début il avait été réticent de se laisser faire, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien traité.  
Aucune fille ne lui avait fait ça, ne l'avait touché comme ça, n'avait mis son corps à feu et à sang si bien qu'il avait dormi comme une marmotte. Le réveil indiquait onze heures du matin, c'était rare qu'il dorme autant en une nuit. Djin l'avait saoulé, l'avait éreinté bel et si bien que les souvenirs de la veille le mettait dans une humeur peu commune. Un sourire fugace glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa aux mouvements de démon, de ses bras puissants auxquels il s'était rattaché avant de perdre pied, de ses cheveux qui avaient parcouru son corps faisant palpiter sa chaire, de ses dents qui avaient marquer son derme et avivé un feu malsain au fond de lui, de l'odeur de sa peau lorsqu'ils s'étaient allongés essoufflés par la vivacité de leur étreinte, du gout qu'il avait laissé entre ses lèvres lorsque le démon l'avait embrassé. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait couché avec des femmes, alors pourquoi tout lui avait semblé nouveau ? Il n'y avait que Djin pour le faire sentir vivant comme, pour le faire sentir faible et perdu, il n'y avait que Djin qui avait pu voir cette facette de lui et c'était dans ses bras qu'il s'était sentit en paix avec lui-même. Dean avait pu se laisser aller, il avait pu, en sécurité, offrir son corps, son cœur et même son âme.  
L'ainé se tourna lentement, afin de regarder le visage de son petit frère, ou plutôt de son amant en costume de petit frère, il passa une main douce sur son front, ôtant ces vilaines mèches qui lui cachaient le visage puis il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe gauche. Il était si beau quand il dormait, Dean n'avait jamais fait attention au physique de son frère, car jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça, cette nuit allait surement changer à jamais la vision qu'il avait de son cadet, c'est pourquoi son subconscient essayait de partitionner tout ça, Djin d'un côté, Sam de l'autre, dans une espèce de sauvegarde. Un sourire étira les lèvres du corps entre ses bras tandis que l'index de Dean glissait sur le suçon qu'il avait laissé à la base du cou de Djin… de son frère… Le démon s'était endormi repus, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire puisque Dean s'était laissé prendre dans ce jeux dangereux et qu'il avait rendu à Djin toutes les attentions que le démon lui avait tendues. Il n'avait plus rien calculé, dans ses bras, plus rien, juste le souffle court du démon et l'envie qui lui grimpait le long du dos. Il posa la paume de sa main sur la joue découverte et lentement il chercha les lèvres de Djin pour les embrasser. Aussi saugrenue qu'elle était, il avait ressenti l'envie de le faire, de lui montrer son amour. Dean ignorait de quelle façon il aimait ce démon, de quelle façon il s'était mis à le voir, mais qu'importait. Lorsque Dean ré-ouvrit les yeux, il croisa deux prunelles vertes dont l'iris était grandement dilaté et le fixait avec attention. Il fit un grand sourire, un sourire qui s'évapora, car ses yeux… ces yeux… Merde, ce n'était plus Djin !

-Sammy ? »

Dean sauta hors du lit complètement transi par l'étonnement. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il allait dire quoi ? Inventer quoi ? Tous les deux, nus, dans ce lit ? Recouverts de marques qui ne pouvaient que trahir les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans cette même chambre, ce même lit, la nuit précédente… C'était son cadet, comment lui avouer qu'il avait couché avec son frère ? Tout du moins son corps ? Comment même expliquer qu'il avait couché avec un démon qui vivait dans son corps ? C'était dingue, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, il ne pouvait pas perdre son frère !

-Dean ? »  
-Ça… va mieux ? »  
-Je crois oui, il s'est passé quoi ? »  
-Rien… rien du tout ! »

Il paniquait ? Non pas du tout ! Dean venait de mettre son caleçon devant le derrière. Maintenant le pantalon, vite ! Plus vite il cacherait son corps plus vite il pourrait, essayer de passer à autre chose. Djin lui avait fait un plan foireux ! C'était surement la présence de son frère qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant, tout du moins la disparition du démon au profit de son frère.

-Dean ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Pourquoi… t'es nu ? »  
-Heu, j'ai pris une douche toute à l'heure ! »  
-Dean ? »  
-QUOI ? »

Pouvait-il trouver un trou de souris et s'y cacher ? Parce que là… là… il s'enfonçait et son frère n'avait pas envie, visiblement de penser à autre chose.

-J'ai rêvé… ou tu m'as embrassé ? »  
-T'as dû rêver mon petit ! Tu n'es pas ma rousse pulpeuse d'hier soir ! »  
-Ha… C'est elle qui t'a laissé ces marques dans le dos ? »

Il n'oublierait jamais non plus, les ongles de Djin parcourant sa peau, la marquant avec une joie non dissimulée, tandis qu'il augmentait la vitesse de ses coups de reins.

-Oui… »  
-Et c'est qui, qui m'a laissé les miennes ? »

Il n'oublierait rien de cette nuit, rien… pas non plus ses propres baisers, ses propres caresses, ses propres griffures lorsque la jouissance s'était faite trop importante et qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui, de ses pensées, de ses mots et de ses actions, le menant sûrement et lentement à l'orgasme.

-Je vois, tu t'amuses bien avec lui ? »  
-Sam, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »  
-Mais je ne crois rien Dean, je constate ! »  
-Bon, ok, on s'est envoyé en l'air. Mais, c'était soit moi, soit tu te réveillais dans les bras d'un camionneur ! Il avait faim ! »  
-Faim ? »  
-Hum ! Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de… pour te réparer ! »  
-Me… réparer ? »  
-Je te signale que tu es mort sous mes yeux ! »  
-Je ne me rappelle pas très bien… »  
-C'est mieux comme ça ! Bon alors… ça va mieux maintenant ? »  
-Hum, j'ai juste des courbatures… »

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette nuit. Toute sa vie. Cette nuit où les jouissances s'étaient succédées dans un cycle passionnel. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une seule et unique nuit, mais ça serait une sorte de trésor, étrangement, il ne put s'empêcher d'être aigri par cette pensée, car il ne connaîtrait certainement jamais plus un tel sentiment de sauvagerie et de plénitude. Comment expliquer que de s'être donné à un démon était aussi jouissif mais aussi, si doux ? Dean s'approcha et prit son frère dans ses bras, il s'en voulait pour Sam, mais pas assez pour se sentir coupable d'avoir à nouveau envie de Djin.

-Je sais pas quoi dire… »  
-T'as rien à dire Dean, on est pas ensemble t'as le droit de… avec lui. »  
-T'es mon frère. »  
-Pas lui… »

Dean ressentit une légère décharge au niveau de son cœur, il ne la comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé ? Ses bras perdirent Sam qui se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et le grand frère le regard perdu sur la peinture de la porte, resta figé, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de ressentir… C'était froid et terriblement douloureux…

Sam regardait à travers le pare-brise, il laisserait Dean le conduire encore un peu de temps, les cris qu'il parvenait à entendre se faisaient de plus en plus distincts, bientôt, Croatoan se montrerait devant ses yeux. Bientôt, il devrait choisir la voix qui lui était offerte. Choisir le bien, ou le mal. Choisir le renouveau ou la fin… Sam n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à une telle confrontation, il serait seul, Djin venait de lui dire qu'il ne serait que spectateur et que la seule décision devait venir de lui. Un frisson l'envahit, il n'était qu'un humain et il se retrouvait avec le destin de milliards de gens entre les mains, ce n'était pas une position enviable. Sa main glissa sur ses lèvres qu'il observa au travers du rétroviseur et le cadet poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il ferma les yeux, entendant Djin lui murmurer quelque chose…

-Dean ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Il te remercie… »  
-Hein ? »  
-Et moi aussi… je t'aime Dean… »

Sam lui fit un grand sourire, il lui embrassa le cou, puis les lèvres chastement, avant que ses yeux ne disparaissent derrière un épais rideau de nuit et que Djin l'embrasse à pleine bouche comme il l'avait fait la veille. La main du démon glissa dans sa chevelure courte avant que son regard devienne rougeoyant. Et puis… plus rien, juste une douleur lancinante et le crissement des pneus de l'Impala.

-Adieu… Dean… »

Djin épousseta ses habits puis sortit de la voiture, laissant un cercle de magie autour de la voiture. Pas question que quelqu'un fasse du mal à son presque grand frère. Le démon observa la voiture et le corps étendu sur le siège conducteur. C'était dur de partir et de laisser cet homme derrière, mais c'était sa vie, son lot. Il devait y aller à présent et il était fort probable que jamais il ne reverrait Dean. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser de ses yeux de néant et une douleur l'empêcha de reprendre son souffle. Une larme ? Il avait passé par beaucoup de sentiments humains, beaucoup trop, mais celui-là lui était inconnu. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait, qu'il ressentait la douleur. Sa main caressa l'Impala alors qu'il marchait vers son destin. Il ficha ses mains dans ses poches et avança droit devant lui. Il avait du chemin à parcourir. Le "démon" baissa la tête, la retournant pour voir une dernière fois le voiture noire de Dean, il entendait la douleur de son hôte au fond de ses veines, il n'était pas le seul à pleurer, mais valait mieux que Dean reste là. Justement. Si jamais il partait avec eux, il risquerait, lui aussi, sa vie. Dean survivrait. Il survivrait pour eux, si jamais, eux, devaient en finir avec la vie ce soir… Leur amour… leur Dean, il y avait quelque chose de commun dans ce qu'ils ressentait à ce moment même. Djin enfonça son cou, dans le col de sa veste, triste à l'idée de ne peut-être pas revoir celui avec qui, il avait partagé sa plus intense nuit. Il allait regretter cet amant d'un jour…  
Il allait regretter cette figure fraternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eue, ce regard qui se tournait vers lui avec inquiétude, avec joie, avec douleur, mais aussi avec fierté. Oh, il savait bien que Dean ne l'avait jamais regardé avant hier, que ses rires, que ses regards n'avaient été adressé qu'à son hôte, mais Dean Winchester était une partie de sa vie. A la prochaine réincarnation, ça lui manquerait. Il aurait souhaité vivre un peu plus longtemps avec eux et pouvoir aimer au grand jour cet homme qui avait touché son cœur.

-Pardon Sam… je n'avais pas compris… »

Djin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Depuis le temps qu'il habitait ce corps, il n'avait pas compris, pas su comprendre les regards de Sam. Ses regards et ses soupires, ses sourires et ses hésitations… et finalement, il l'avait privé de son opportunité pour tout raconter à Dean… Ou pas… car Djin ne laisserait pas cette histoire se terminer comme ça. Il remonta le visage, sifflant un air plutôt gai et tout en sautillant, il s'en alla pour le cratère où tout avait commencé. Il faisait une promesse muette à Dean, il ramènerait son petit frère vivant avant de disparaitre jusqu'à la prochaine incarnation.

-FlashBack-

Sam referma la porte derrière lui, regardant dans le miroir les traces que Dean avait laissées sur son corps. Des griffures, des marques de baisers, des suçons… Sa main glissa sur son cou, puis sur son torse, retraçant presque le chemin que les lèvres de son frère avaient emprunté sur son corps. Il soupira, crispant soudainement ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Il en voulait à Djin, il lui en voulait et en même temps s'en voulait à lui-même ! Deux larmes s'écrasèrent sur l'émail blanc et Sam s'écroula à terre, genoux contre le carrelage. Djin avait eu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais et ça lui faisait mal. Mais pire que tout, il s'en voulait de vouloir son frère de cette façon !


	8. Secrets avoués

**Croatoan**

**8**

* * *

Dean sursauta, où était-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait juste mal à la tête, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Une douleur… une simple douleur lancinante à la base du cou. Sa tête fit un arc de cercle, cherchant du regard la personne qui était censée se trouver auprès de lui. Mais il ne vit rien, rien du tout. Juste un vide et un silence pesant. Sam et Djin étaient partis, seuls, sans lui, et cette fois-ci, il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas réapparaître par enchantement, comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, c'était fini… L'aîné se leva, regardant les pneus de sa voiture. Lui faire ça pendant qu'il conduisait ! Si jamais l'Impala avait une quelconque trace de cet incident, il les poursuivrait jusqu'à la mort ! Non, mais ! On ne touchait pas sa voiture de la sorte, sans en payer le prix ! Et le prix fort s'il vous plait ! Heureusement pour eux, et pour lui, sa chérie se portait bien, à part que le moteur s'était noyé et qu'il lui était dans l'incapacité de la redémarrer… ça c'était sa veine, franchement ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Où était Sam ? Il ignorait tout ce qui concernait le rêve du cadet et l'emplacement exact du rendez-vous. Il regrettait presque de pas s'être fait un trip Grand Esprit, il aurait peut-être vu quelques chose. Il scruta l'horizon, essayant de trouver une idée, mais bien vite, il oublia, car il ne connaissait pas le coin. Sa main se saisit de la carte sur la banquette arrière et il la détailla, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, une ville ou quelque chose du genre, un endroit qui lui évoquerait quelque chose. Mais rien… Dean retomba mollement sur le siège conducteur, au fond, il bouillait, de colère et d'incapacité. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Sam, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner ! Sa main ouvrit la boite à gants, cherchant les quelques notes que son père leur avait laissé avant de mourir…

-FlashBack-

Dean était assis sur un banc, les joues commençant à être cachée par un épais tapis de barbe. Il avait attendu, comme son frère pendant quatre jours. Quatre longs jours, assis dans un couloir, dans une salle d'attente, entre deux cafés noirs, deux courtes siestes. Un roulement s'était établi, mais plus ça allait, plus les phases de sommeil s'étaient faites courtes. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir et Sam dormait plus, depuis longtemps. Dean restait à fixer un point invisible sur le mur, en face de lui. Ça faisait un jour que les deux frères n'échangeaient plus aucun mot. A cause d'une vision que Sam avait eue. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en expliquer son contenu, Dean avait compris et l'infirmière qui s'avançait vers eux, allait leur dire quelque chose de pénible, quelque chose d'angoissant qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre. Tout ça pour en arriver là ! Tout ce chemin parcouru pour terminer comme ça ! Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! John devait, lui aussi, participer au combat final ! Comment Dieu pouvait leur prendre leur père ? La seule personne qui leur restait dans ce monde bien trop sombre, à leur goût ! Et quand tout serait fini, Dean se voyait là, seul, comme leur père, séparé de son petit frère qui ne pouvait vivre sa vie sans sa fichue fac ! Si tout c'était bien passé pour lors, c'est parce que John avait été là. Dean serra son poing de rage. Lorsque leur père avait disparu, seul, il n'aurait jamais pu en faire autant. Dean avait été brisé, certes, sans le montrer, mais il avait eu mal ! Mal à en hurler ! Il n'était solitaire que par comparaison avec Sam. Malgré tout, tout au fond de lui, il avait besoin de sentir sa famille, pas si loin que ça. Il se rappelait s'être souvent arrêté près de chez Sam, l'observant par une de ses fenêtres, ou dans sa fac. Un jour… il s'était assis à trois bancs de lui, à le regarder sourire et roucouler avec Jess. Quand Dean avait vu ça, il s'était sentit fier de son petit frère. Très fier ! Mais un jour, après avoir fait un détour, après une mission pour acheter le dernier best of de Metallica, il n'avait trouvé qu'un vide géant. Son père avait disparu. Et seul, il avait été pris de panique, la première chose sur laquelle il avait dû se rabattre, c'était sur Sam ! Et comme il lui avait dit, jamais il ne l'avait embêté dans sa nouvelle vie, jamais il ne s'était permis de briser son bien-être, mais là, il avait besoin de Sam, de sentir son soutient, comme il allait en avoir besoin maintenant. La jeune femme s'arrêta vers les deux frères et essaya de faire un sourire, qui se brisa en une moue triste.

-Il demande à vous voir… »

Elle s'était retournée, sans rien dire de plus, de toute façon, Dean et Sam le savaient. Ils étaient entrés, Sam s'était glissé vers leur père, assis sur son lit d'hôpital, quant à lui, il était resté au loin, incapable de regarder John dans les yeux. Il ne voulait rien y lire. Oui, il promettait de prendre soin de Sam, et oui, il essayerait de ne pas s'écrouler pour encore protéger son cadet et ce, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Les adieux, ou si l'on pouvait les appeler comme ça, furent brefs, une caresse dans la chevelure de son cadet, un baiser au creux de son cou et une accolade sans quasiment aucun échange vocal. Et John avait regardé son fils dans les yeux, lui envoyant un sourire rassurant. Robuste jusqu'à la fin. Si Sam n'avait pas eu cette vision, jamais ils n'auraient su que John vivait là ces quelques dernières minutes. Lorsqu'il congédia Sam, John se tourna vers Dean.

-Protège-le… »  
-Je sais… »  
-Tu ne sais pas tout, Dean… »  
-Hum ? »  
-Sam… est un enfant spécial, il le sait et nous aussi, nous le savons, même si nous ne voulons pas y croire. Tu dois le protéger du mal, mais aussi de son propre pouvoir. Protège Sam de lui-même… et si tu échoues... Dean, ce que je vais te dire va être dur, mais si tu échoues, tu devras le tuer. »  
-QUOI ? »  
-Promet-le ! »  
-Je ne peux pas ! »  
-Tu devras le faire, car je ne le pourrais pas, c'est pour le bien de Sam… je t'en conjure… »

Dean s'était détourné de son père. Jurer de tuer son petit frère, c'était peut-être trop pour lui. Il se retrouverait seul ! N'était-ce pas mieux, de le garder en vie, même s'il devenait comme… Max. Il ferait en sorte de l'aider, de ne jamais l'abandonner. Pourtant, pour laisser partir leur père en paix, il jurerait, il jurerait même si au fond, il ne tiendrait jamais cette promesse.

-Je te le jure… »

John avait fait un court sourire, au fond, il savait que cette promesse n'en était pas une, il savait que son fils tenterait tout, mais tout, avant de remédier au problème de cette façon, c'est pour ça qu'il en avait souri.

-J'aurais aimé le voir diplômé, le voir se marier et toi aussi… serrer mes petits-enfants, comme dans une famille normale… »  
-Nous ne sommes pas une famille normale. Nous protégeons justement ces familles pour ne pas qu'elles vivent ce que nous avons vécu… »  
-Tu as raison. Mais j'aurais aimé vous savoir heureux. »  
-Nous le sommes. Il y a toujours des regrets, mais la vie n'a pas de sens si on ne regrette rien. Mais finalement, je ne tire que du bon de tout ça. J'aime ma vie, même si je dois me mettre en tête que je serais un vieux célibataire plus tard. Mais… ça a ses bons points. Je suis plutôt pas mal, où que j'aille je fais tomber les filles, Sam aussi et qui sait, on tombera peut-être sur deux chasseuses un jour où l'autre et on fera pleins de petits chasseurs ! Enfin Sam le fera, par ce que moi, les gosses… J'en ai élevé un, ça me suffit ! »  
-Pardon, Dean… »  
-Pas besoin, des fois il me tapait sur les nerfs, peut-être, mais en fait, j'ai aimé prendre soin de lui comme un père, ou même comme une mère. Sam est plus que mon petit frère… Ne regrette rien de tout ce que tu as fait, des choix que tu as dû faire… »

John soupira, fermant les yeux, ses fils iraient bien, il le savait. Dean sortit de la pièce, alors qu'un bip accablant lui arriva aux oreilles, le cœur de John venait de lâcher… Le bip retentit dans le couloir lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, laissant place aux infirmières qui s'occuperaient de faire les papiers pour son enterrement. Sam ferma les yeux, deux larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses joues, Dean lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos et ce soir-là, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se remémorant ou essayant, les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécu avec leur paternel. Ce fut après cet incident que Sam s'était sans s'en rendre compte rapproché de son frère, au point qu'en lui quelque chose s'était brisé, transformé sans que le cadet n'arrive vraiment à se l'avouer.

-FlashBack-

Et maintenant, il était aussi seul qu'au départ. Son père était mort et son frère disparu. Une larme s'évada, coulant le long de sa joue, il détestait montrer ses sentiments, il pensait ne pas en avoir le droit. Il devait être fort, pour Sammy ! Mais maintenant… il devait l'être pour qui ? Dans quel but ? Dean venait de perdre la dernière raison de vivre qu'il avait. En bon petit soldat, il n'avait appris que trois choses. Se défendre et défendre Sam, élever Sam, aimer Sam plus que sa vie. Et maintenant ? Et maintenant… sa main se ferma sur une enveloppe rosée, il se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être. Il la passa sous son nez, respirant un parfum à la rose. Une lettre d'amour ? Adressée à qui ? Il n'y avait aucun nom sur l'enveloppe, Dean l'observa longuement, le papier était épais, gaufré sous ses doigts. Il osa à peine l'ouvrir, tombant sur une feuille irrégulière et de la même couleur que l'enveloppe. Elle lui rappelait la couleur de cet hôtel qu'ils avaient fréquenté la veille. Il ouvrit la feuille pliée à la vite et il vit une écriture penchée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Sam, mais…

_Dean, _

_Normalement quand tu liras cette missive, nous serons déjà loin. Je te prie de ne pas nous quérir, je fais le serment de mettre en œuvre, tout ce que je puisse réaliser afin de restituer Sam, sain et sauf, à tes côtés.  
Je suis ardemment navré de la façon avec laquelle j'ai dû t'immobiliser. J'improviserais les modalités de cette paralysie, les circonstances venues. Nonobstant la vilénie de ma manœuvre, j'escompte que ce ne sera point douloureux -ou si peu- et que tu ne m'en garderas rigueur. Ce n'était en aucune façon, en mes desseins, que tout ceci. Je rends grâce à la destinée, de m'avoir permis, pour une nuit, d'éprouver ce corps ardemment convoité.  
Au faite, je t'ai abusé, je ne me sustente pas de ça. Pour être franc… tu me donnais envie, soyons réaliste ! Je n'allais pas médire d'une telle occasion ! J'escompte toute fois que cette nuit, tu l'as prisée également à moi ; car si je reviens indemne, j'affectionnerais à ré-expérimenter ce contentement, maintes et maintes fois, jusqu'à ce que tu saisisses qu'une paire de seins n'équivaut en rien à ma personne…  
Malgré cela, je me dois de t'aviser d'une chose. J'ai été aveugle, je n'ai su comprendre lorsque j'en avais l'opportunité. Sam… ses regards, ses émotions, j'ai joué avec lui, sans m'en rendre compte. C'est pour cette raison que j'accomplirais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour qu'il te revienne et qu'il te dise de vive voix, ce que je lui ai empêché d'extérioriser.  
En effet, comment aurait-il pu te révéler ses sentiments, après s'être rendu compte que toi et moi, nous avions fait d'indéniables actes, pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Je ne sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, mais réfléchis-y bien, car l'amour qu'il te porte est si majestueux qu'il m'est chimérique d'en fixer une limite. Tu me diras, l'amour, je n'y connais que bagatelles -pour ainsi dire- tout ce que j'ai découvert de cet émoi réside en ce lien qui vous uni. Tout ce que Sam a fait pour te sauvegarder de la mort et tout ce que tu as réalisé pour lui. Vous seriez benêts de ne laisser cet amour devenir passion, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Hein ?  
Qui pourra dire, en vous regardant dans les yeux, que ce lien qui vous lie est désavouable ? Auront-ils vécu ce que vous avez éprouvé ?  
Et puis… on les emmerde, non ?  
Je ne suis vraisemblablement qu'un démon à tes yeux, un simple être qui s'attache aux côtés instinctifs de toutes choses, mais au moins je ne regrette jamais rien. Fait comme moi, libère-toi de ces chaînes qui font des humains, de satisfaisantes créatures, cautionnant les paroles d'un éclopé de Dieu !  
Morale ou pas, si Sam regagne ses études, devient un illustre avocat, il ne sera jamais heureux… C'est la vie avec toi qui rythme sa destinée, c'est sa vie avec toi qui le berce de béatitude. Vraisemblablement, tu me croiras, si je te révèle que jamais il n'aimera quelqu'un aussi excessivement que toi ou Jess. On lui a ravi Jess, c'est pour cela que je vais faire en sorte, que toi, tu vives, que tu survives à tout ceci et lui également, dussè-je y laisser ma vie.  
Djin… merci pour ce nom. Si tu savais à quel point il me sied à merveille…_

Dean referma la feuille respirant à pleins poumons le parfum de rose qui s'échappait du morceau de papier. Il venait de lire de telles choses… il dût la relire pour réellement comprendre tout, tout ce que son cœur avait déjà compris en la lisant une première fois malgré le vocabulaire étranger du démon. Ces sentiments, aussi bien ceux de Djin que ceux de Sam. Non, c'était décidé, jamais il ne les laisserait, seuls comme ça, sans que lui aussi, il dise ce qu'il avait à dire. Il inspira fortement, se sentant le pouvoir d'un dieu et il sortit de la voiture, attrapant la poupée Kachinas que l'enfant lui avait offerte. Ça serait sa seule protection, avec le fusil à sel, la bouteille d'eau bénite et les quelques artefacts saints que le Pasteur Jim et Caleb lui avaient donnés.  
Dean marcha droit devant lui, de toute façon, ils ne devaient pas être loin…

-Sammy, Djin, vous allez regretter d'être partis sans moi ! »

L'arme sur l'épaule, le regard de l'aîné des Winchester faucha l'horizon en une étincelle de bravoure et de détermination, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une forme étrange à sa droite. … Que faisait un bison là, paumé au milieu de nul part ? Et ce en plein désert ! Après une courte interrogation, sa main gauche serra le Kachinas bison qu'on lui avait légué et il suivit la bête, bien décidé à prouver à Djin et à Sam qu'ils auraient besoin de lui !

* * *

Merci aux personnes me déposant des reviews ça motive ! Normalement je devrais finir Croatoan dans 2 chap, mais je ne promets rien, car déjà j'ai allongé ce chapitre ça sera peut-être encore en 3 ou 4 chapitres qui peut savoir! Merci!


	9. L'envoyé du Vatican

**Croatoan**

**9**

* * *

-Flash-back-

Un homme attrapa un paquet noir orné d'une tête de mort, il en tira une cigarette qu'il glissa sous son nez, humant le parfum du tabac brun sous ses narines, il alluma ensuite le bâton de nicotine d'un noir profond sous le regard méprisant de son supérieur.

-Il est interdit de fumer dans un lieu saint ! »

L'homme haussa les épaules se contentant de regarder du coin de l'œil l'encensoir déverser son odeur immonde. Et lui, il ne fumait pas ? Si cette chose avait le droit alors, lui aussi, il le prenait ! Il n'en avait rien à foutre des bonnes convenances, on ne l'appelait pas pour prendre le thé et parler Saint Suaire. Si il était ici, c'est que y'avait dû démons à dégommer, la cigarette l'aidait à réfléchir au plan qu'il allait monter, à ses possibles partenaires et surtout au montant du cachet à demander !

-Je vous ai appelé parce que vous savez qui vient de se réveiller. Il est temps pour nous d'envoyer quelqu'un comme vous, frère Montoya. »  
-Appelez-moi Crow, combien de fois dois-je le répéter ! Z'êtes même pas fichu de vous souvenir d'un nom, bande de zazoux soutanesques ! »

L'évêque soupira, franchement, si tout ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait envoyé, de un, quelqu'un d'autre et de deux, ce rustre de pêcheur qui ne voulait pas se repentir, tout droit en enfer ! Mais le frère Montoya était le seul moine capable de déjouer les pièges d'un démon et ramener vivante l'arme qui leur permettrait de sauver l'humanité, alors en sachant cela, il essaya de ne pas se formaliser plus de cette présence quasi-démoniaque à l'intérieur de l'enceinte sacrée. C'était le meilleur, ils ne pouvaient envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Il détourna le regard, fuyant le chasseur qui leur était alloué puis regarda un dossier portant une croix ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle des anciens Templiers. Il l'ouvrit, sortant un paquet de feuilles et une photo.

-Voilà votre cible… »

Crow attrapa la photo, regardant le jeune homme avec une pointe de sarcasme, alors c'était ça le conteneur de l'arme ? Tss, il l'aurait vu plus… comment dire, moins… enfin, un homme, un vrai, quoi, pas un morveux ! Crow laissa échapper un nuage de fumé puis plia la photo la collant dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

-Vous partez au nom de Dieu, mon frère. »  
-Ouai, je sais, pas besoin de sermons ! Je suis un chasseur de démons, et je n'ai le titre de prêtre, juste par ce que vous me payez grassement à chacune de mes missions ! On est bien d'accord ? »

L'évêque fit un signe de croix, tout ceci était bien vrai, mais le dire à haute voix ! Que dieu leur pardonne de devoir faire appel à ce genre d'individu, mais le monde était en crise et seul l'Eglise pouvait le sauver !  
Crow prit congé puis entra dans la pièce d'à côté, il avait carte blanche, comme d'habitude ! Il observa l'artillerie mise à sa disposition avec un grand sourire, il attrapa un fusil semi-automatique chargé de balles bénites, une arbalète, quelque grenades anti-démon chargées de sel et autres secrets de fabrication, il fit ensuite le plein de gadgets, de livres d'exorcisme, d'eau bénite, de cigarettes, de whisky, et surtout de patch et chewing-gum pour le trajet en avion ! Ça allait être long tout ça ! Ensuite, il quitta le Vatican, pour se rendre en Arizona…  
Le moine s'installa dans son siège de première classe, alors qu'il gardait sous la main, la photo du jeune homme qu'il devait retrouver à un certain cratère… Sa main tourna la photo afin de voir le nom de sa cible.

-Sam Winchester… ? Faudrait peut-être que je lise un peu son dossier… enfin… oh non, y'a un film que j'ai pas vu, autant en profiter ! »

L'homme croisa les jambes, regardant un film de guerre très violent, il caressa la plaque de soldat qui était cachée par sa soutane, lui aussi avait fait la guerre et il traiterait cette affaire comme une zone de combat, c'était pourquoi, il allait au lieu de rendez-vous la veille pour piéger le terrain et empocher une victoire rapide et bien faite !  
Il arriva en pleine nuit sur les terres américaines, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, bientôt il aurait le pouvoir, au diable le Vatican, il en avait marre de faire le sale boulot pour n'avoir que de cours remerciements ! Avec cette créature, il pourrait avoir le monde à ses pieds, le monde et bien plus… Crow se faufila dans un parking et bidouillant les câbles d'une grosse Cherokee 4x4, il la vola, tout bonnement pour partir dans le désert et doubler la mission que le pape lui-même lui avait confiée… Haha, il allait leur mettre bien profond !

-Fin du Flashback-

Djin soupira, passant une main le long de son front, il avait trop chaud ici, bien trop, enfin, c'était pas le quasi désert pour rien ! Le démon fronça les sourcils, se demandant si il était encore loin de ce fichu cratère, il le ressentait sans arriver à le distinguer, même à l'horizon, il ne voyait que le sable, et cette couleur qui le rendait presque fou ! Il grogna, attrapant sa gourde d'eau, il en avala un gorgée puis repartit de sa marche vive, il ne voulait pas cramer sous le soleil, très peu pour lui, en plus il devait être là-bas pour la tombée de la nuit, afin que Sam choisisse celui à qui il confirait leur pouvoir. Djin se demandait comment allait Dean, il se demandait si il avait lu la lettre et ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir quant au changement de point de vue de l'aîné. Il avait l'air de les aimer à fond ses filles, lui, il n'avait aimé que des hommes, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, enfin, aimer était un grand mot, c'était plutôt désirer ! Pourtant, il lui semblait que même sans se l'avouer ouvertement, le corps de son presque grand frère avait aimé le traitement qu'il lui avait fait endurer. A cette seule pensée, les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent en un sourire fripon. Qui sait, Dean changerait peut-être d'avis, avec beaucoup de chance… Pour lors, il devait cesser de penser à ce genre de choses, il n'était même pas sûr de revoir Dean. Il ferait en sorte que son hôte retourne vers Dean, mais lui, pourrait-il rejoindre l'aîné ? Lui, aurait-il le pouvoir de protéger deux personnes en même temps ? Lui, ce n'était pas si grave s'il mourrait, il avait bien vécu, très bien vécu…  
Depuis tout ce temps, traversant les siècles, les millénaires, lui, le "démon" aux noms multiples, aux représentations extravagantes et aux innombrables légendes… Nul ne savait, mis à part lui, qui il était vraiment, nul ne savait les pouvoirs qu'il recelait, mis à part lui-même… Djin tourna la tête voyant quelque chose luire à la lumière du soleil, sûrement sa destination, il le ressentait, comme une réminiscence. Depuis le temps que ce choix était fait à cet endroit… depuis qu'il y été né. Il fit une moue, préparant psychologiquement Sam à ce qu'il allait voir, entendre et subir. La règle d'or qui n'avait jamais été bafouée, avait été de ne jamais influencer le porteur par des actes, juste par des mots. Ils allaient le persuader tour à tour lentement, sûrement jusqu'à le rendre fou et que par sauvegarde, il choisisse presque arbitrairement son camp. Ça avait été toujours comme ça, ou presque et Djin ne pouvait savoir que cette fois, le Vatican avait envoyé un représentant d'une trempe différente, très différente à tous ses anciens envoyés.

Le Démon regarda son dernier fils, lui souriant, il savait que Sam lui en voulait, pour son père, pour sa mère, pour Jess, mais il avait fait en sorte de semer un trouble profond dans le cerveau de l'humain, il s'était amusé à modeler sa haine, sa vengeance en autre chose. Ses yeux jaunes scrutèrent l'obscurité puis dans un bain de flammes, il disparut de sa cachette pour se diriger vers le cratère. Cette fois-ci, il avait fait en sorte d'avoir toutes les chances de son côté, et quoi de mieux pour ça, que d'apparaître à Sam avec le corps de Jessica ? Il s'installa sur une pierre, regardant tout autour de lui, il était en avance, alors il prit son mal en patience, de toute façon, le soleil se coucherait dans une heure à peine. Il attrapa un tesson de verre et se mit à jouer avec. Ici, il passait des tonnes de visiteurs, c'était un spectacle grandiose pour tout passionné d'histoire avec un grand H. Le présupposé cratère qui était la présupposée preuve du météore qui avait entraîné la disparition des dinosaures… Hum, oui, et non, si les humains savaient ce qui était tombé de l'espace ce jour-là… ils deviendraient tous fous. Déjà quelque uns le savaient, ceux qu'on avait appelé les Templiers. Ceux qu'on appelait aujourd'hui la société secrète du Vatican. Ils savaient, ce que le météore avait enfanté. Et cette chose, ni humaine, ni démon, ni… quoi que ce soit de ce monde allait revenir à l'endroit même de sa naissance, là où tout avait débuté… la conquête, grâce à cette nouvelle arme, du monde entier allait être mis en vente légalement.

Dean pressa le pas, le bison courrait trop vite, il n'avait que deux pattes lui !

-Hey attend, te casse pas comme ça, sale bête ! Revient ici ! »

L'homme se mit à sa poursuite, glissant dans le sable et tombant la tête la première. Ça faisait trois fois que cette bestiole lui faisait prendre des pentes abruptes dans lesquelles il finissait en tas, vraiment, il avait marre ! Dean donna un coup de poing rageur dans le sable et sentit quelque chose lui donner un coup dans l'épaule. Mais c'est qu'en plus il le narguait ce machin ! Il donna un coup de main dans le nez qui le tapotait. Il fallait qu'il souffle un peu, il en avait vraiment marre de courir, il avait soif en plus ! L'animal ouvrit la gueule attrapant son t-shirt entre ses dents pour tirer le grand frère qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

-Laisse-moi deux secondes ! Je suis pas habitué de courir dans quarante centimètres de sable ! Je hais le sable ! J'en ai pleins partout en plus ! »

Il faisait la conversation avec un bison, il devait perdre la tête… l'animal le laissa en paix quelques instants et Dean serra un rectangle de papier rose, avant de se lever d'un seul homme. Sammy avait besoin de lui ! Il donna un petit coup sur le dos du gros bœuf, devant lui et lui envoya un sourire.

-Bon, boude pas, on y va ! Mène-moi à Sam… »

Le bison secoua la tête, reprenant sa course à un rythme moins rapide, à croire qu'il comprenait tout ce que lui disait l'humain, de toute façon, était-ce vraiment un animal ? Ou un de ces esprits indiens ?

Djin soupira, il s'arrêta à l'endroit du rendez-vous, comme il en était à l'accoutumée, tant que les trois parties n'étaient pas réunies, il n'adressa pas la parole à la jeune femme qui était assise sur la pierre en face de lui. Il l'observa cependant, il oublia la supposition de trouver ici, en premier le prêtre envoyé par le Vatican, cette femme n'avait rien d'une nonne, et puis… en regardant bien au fond de ses prunelles, on pouvait y lire le danger. Voilà que le Démon se travestissait ! Il secoua la tête, se demandant bien ce qui lui prenait et il s'installa trois mètres plus loin, scrutant le fond du cratère et y sentant un flux étranger, qu'il n'aurait su identifier sur le moment.

-Sam ? »  
-Non… pas encore ! Laissez-le tranquille, la nuit n'est pas encore tombée ! »  
-Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de me revoir… »

Ha ? Djin fronça les sourcils, revoir qui, lui, ou le corps qu'il avait emprunté ? Il n'était pas bien sûr de la réponse, mais pour le moment autre chose le préoccupait.

-Où il est ? L'envoyé des gentils. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, elle n'en savait rien, pas plus que Djin, elle était là depuis trois quart d'heure et elle n'avait pas vu de moine à défroquer, dommage, le Démon se serait bien amusé avec ce corps-ci…

-Je suis là ! »

Crow fit tomber son semi-automatique dans le sable, posant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, et crachant un jet de fumé autour de lui. La tête que fit Sam ne fut pas plus ou moins étonnée que celle du Démon. C'était un prêtre ça ? Mais ils les recrutaient où ? En prison ? Djin inclina la tête… la soutane, le col blanc, les lunettes, la cigarette, le semi-automatique, les grenades accrochées à une cordelette, l'arbalète dans le dos… pour tout dire, ce mec avait un air louche, m'enfin, l'Eglise envoyait toujours des gars louches. Il avait vu de tout, des curés qui avaient vendus leurs âmes au diable, des croisés avec du sang sur les mains, des chasseurs de sorcières qui avaient tué et torturé des tonnes de jeunes femmes, des prêtres soi-disant bons sous tous rapports qui avaient abusé d'enfants, ou de jeunes adolescents… de tout ! Des fois il se demandait qui était le mieux, entre ces représentants de second ordre et le Démon qui était là depuis leur toute première rencontre. Au moins un démon avait une excuse ! C'était dans ses gênes d'être mauvais… mais un humain ? Il devrait disserter sur ça avec Dean et Sam, si il en avait l'occasion, il trouvait injuste de tuer autant de ses… enfin… ses presque… cousins. Il y en avait dans le tas, qui avaient vraiment le droit de vivre, sachant que les humains faisaient les mêmes crimes…  
Il se leva, laissant la place à Sam. Il était temps que le meeting commence.

-Crow, pour servir le Vatican… »  
-Sam Winchester… »

Le Démon ne daigna pas se présenter, après tout, avec tous les noms qu'il avait, il n'allait pas tous les sortir… Il s'approcha simplement de Sam pour lui faire poser les yeux sur l'enveloppe charnelle qu'il s'était approprié pour l'occasion, et la réaction qu'il attendit se fit voir promptement. Deux yeux verts le toisèrent longuement, ouverts, étonnés et inquiets. Oui, sa Jess était là, devant ses yeux…

-Jess… »  
-Oui, mon chéri… c'est moi ! »

La main du cadet glissa dans la chevelure blonde de celle qu'il aurait dû épouser, puis elle fit le contour du visage tant aimé, avant qu'une main n'attrape la sienne pour l'ôter de la joue rosée de sa dulcinée.

-Tss, c'est pas possible, suffit de montrer un joli lot pour que le gamin perde les pédales ! »  
-Répète ! »  
-Joli lot ! Un cul d'enfer, un décolleté pigeonnant, et voilà les hormones qui sont en train de titiller le petit puceau ! Tss ! Il ne pouvait pas choisir mieux comme hôte ! »  
-Cet hôte est parfait ! »  
-Parle pour toi catin ! »

Sam savait, il le savait. Il savait que ce n'était pas Jess, là, devant lui, mais cette voix, cette façon de le regarder, de bouger… c'était une copie conforme, une réelle copie ! Il fronça les sourcils, dégoûté par les paroles du curé et il lui envoya une droite. On ne pouvait pas dire de telles choses de la femme qu'il aimait !

-Ta gueule ! Redis encore quelque chose dans ce genre sur Jessica, et je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton chapelet ! »

Sam se tourna vers elle, l'attrapant dans ses bras, c'était bien elle, le même parfum, la même douceur. Elle, ramenée à la vie par le pouvoir de ce Démon. La nuit allait sûrement être longue, il avait tant à dire, tant, mais comment se mettre en colère devant ce visage d'ange ?


	10. La mini guerre pas sainte

**Croatoan**

**10**

* * *

Sam se laissa tomber sur le sable, voir Jessica, juste là, la regarder vivre, c'était trop pour lui, de plus, il ne comprenait rien, à tout ce qui se passait, ces longs discours sur l'avenir de l'Homme et du Monde, l'Apocalypse, le renouveau, ou une horde de démons fauchant la Terre. Il ne comprenait plus, ou, si, il comprenait, mais il ne se sentait pas de taille à trancher. Bien sûr, il préférait rester en vie, avec Dean, mener leur petite vie, mais… qu'allait-il se passer, si il choisissait le bien ? Quel était ce châtiment dont l'espèce de curé parlait ? Il avait beau, poser des questions, personne ne lui répondait. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à consulter Djin, qui resta poliment muet, il ne l'aiderait pas. La décision lui revenait, à lui seul ! Pauvre petit humain partagé devant deux choix, à regarder avec de grands yeux sa petite amie se battre à moitié avec le représentant de Dieu pour savoir qui exposerait ses arguments en premier et tout un baratinage à la noix sur le fait que le curé l'ait interrompu déjà par deux fois. Il avait mal au crâne à force d'entendre ces jacasseries ! Mais, il avait beau demander, à ce qu'ils se taisent, c'était peine perdue, aucun des deux ne voulait se la fermer, pour une simple et bonne raison, chacun voulait l'approbation de Sam, et il avait jusqu'à l'aurore pour se décider. Il n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'il arriverait si jamais, il n'arrivait pas à se décider avant le lever du soleil, il avait eu l'impression que si il avait posé cette question, et bien, il se serait fait tué par les deux hurluberlus devant lui. Son regard scruta l'horizon, il aurait bien aimé avoir Dean auprès de lui, pour l'encourager, le serrer dans ses bras, quelque chose comme ça, mais, il devait être loin. Le cadet inclina la tête regardant les deux tentateurs se rapprocher pour essayer de le convaincre un peu plus, de crier un peu plus fort, et de jouer de force et de finesse dans leur mot. Crow lui offrirait monts et merveilles, et il aurait l'immunité diplomatique du Vatican pour lui et tous ses proches, si il choisissait le bien, de plus il lui ferait dons de quelques compensations financières, exhibant en même temps un chèque avec tellement de zéro qu'il eut du mal à en lire la somme, et puis, il aurait droit à une petite villa en Italie, à Florence plus exactement… Il ne connaissait pas l'Italie, il ne savait même pas où était cette fichue Florence, il s'en fichait de ça ! Bon, le chèque, il ne dirait pas non, mais où était l'arnaque, quel pouvoir avait Djin pour mériter toutes ces attentions !

-Ne l'écoute pas chéri, moi je peux te donner mieux, tu veux que Jessica te revienne ? Je peux ramener ce que je t'ai pris… Sam… Ta mère ? Ton Père ? Caleb ? Tous, je peux tous te les ramener… tu veux de l'argent ? Je te donnerais or, pierres précieuses et gisement de pétrole. Tu veux autre chose ? Vient me le chuchoter à l'oreille, et tes désirs seront des ordres… moyennant… tu sais quoi… »

Crow releva la lèvre supérieure, écoutant le démon déblatérer ses inepties. Alors que Sam tremblait sous ses propositions, même si il savait au fond de lui que ce que le Démon lui offrait était tout bonnement irréalisable…

-On ne peut ramener quelqu'un à la vie ! »  
-Moi je peux ! »  
-Ha oui ? Et elle va ressembler à quoi ? Frankenstein ? Zombie ? Momie ? Fait gaffe gamin, tu ne récupéreras pas l'ensemble en entier, tu auras des morceaux de cadavres à moitié ressuscité. Ce pouvoir, seul Dieu peut l'avoir ! N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit ! Il a fait manger la pomme à Eve, il nous a chassés du paradis ! Il est perfide ! »  
-Parle pour toi ! C'est pas moi qui me balade en soutane violette ! Homo ! »  
-Hummm je l'ai piqué à l'évêque, c'est de la soie, et pas n'importe laquelle, je le revendrais à prix d'or, faut toujours se faire un petit bonus ! »  
-Regarde Sam, et tu crois pouvoir avoir confiance en ça ? »  
-Tss, et en lui, hein ? Celui qui a tué toute ta famille, il n'hésiterait pas à trancher la gorge de ton frère pour ce pouvoir ! »  
-Tu es bien mauvaise langue, curé ! Mais dis-moi qui a versé le plus le sang des humains depuis l'aube du christianisme ? Hum ? »  
-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, la guerre nécessite toujours des victimes, peu importe le nombre, ce qu'ils ont fait, ils l'ont fait pour protéger une idéologie, et sauver la race humaine ! »  
-Oh, et moi je suis le pape ! »  
-De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler Histoire, nous sommes là pour écouter Sam ! »  
-C'est ça détourne la conversation ! »  
-Toi je te parlerais quand tu quitteras ce corps de donzelle ! »  
-Pas encore… »  
-Tu vois, il est perfide ! Prendre le corps de ton ex-petite-amie, pour te faire pencher en sa faveur ! »

Sam attrapa sa tête à deux mains, ils le saoulaient, grave, il n'arrivait même plus à suivre leur discussion, le bien, le mal, tout était relatif ! Qui avait sauvé Dean de la mort ? Hein ? Dieu ? Ou le mal ? Qui lui avait enlevé sa mère, son père et Jess ? Qui avait régi sa destinée de cette façon ? Qui lui avait refourgué tous ces pouvoirs qu'il ne voulait pas ? Qui ? Qui portait toutes ces choses sur le dos ? Ses yeux verts se firent tristes, il n'avait pas de réponse à tout. Il y avait tout simplement du bon dans le mal, et du mal dans le bon, alors comment privilégier un camp plutôt que l'autre, son regard se stoppa sur Crow et il détourna rapidement les yeux pour fixer Jess.

-Et que ferez-vous de ce pouvoir ? »  
-Un monde meilleur ! »  
-Un monde pour nous… »  
-Ça n'arrivera pas, Démon ! Tant qu'il y aura des chasseurs pour vous renvoyer dans l'autre monde ! »  
-Comme tu me fais peur ! Demande à Sam combien de fois il a failli me tuer ? Hum… Je crois que je suis immortel, maintenant, ça ne me surprendrait pas, vu l'âge que j'ai. »  
-Vieux débris ! »  
-Alors Sam, as-tu choisi ? »  
-Non, pas encore ! »  
-Dépêche-toi gamin, j'ai pas tout mon temps moi, il va avoir un match contre le Real Madrid, j'aimerais être rentré à temps ! Ok ? Maintenant grouille-toi, on va pas y passer la nuit, donne-moi le pouvoir de Djin et tout le monde sera content ! »  
-Pas moi… »

Jessica plissa les yeux, écrasant les orteils ornés d'espadrille du curé malpoli.

-Tu me cherches grognasse ? »  
-T'inquiète mon chou, t'es pas mon genre ! »

Tic, toc, tic, toc, Sammy avait l'impression d'être à un match de tennis, la balle était dans le camp monacale, es-ce que Crow arriverait à la relancer ! La bure frémît sous un coup de vent, et d'un coup bas le moine renvoya une balle à effet, qui fit grogner le démon, et voilà, les mots d'une grande éloquences fusaient, et les coups aussi, ils allaient se battre ! Il ne dît pourtant rien, laissant les deux autres se chamailler, au moins il pouvait faire un break de quelques minutes, ne plus écouter ce qu'ils disaient et jouer avec les grains de sable. Il soupira, oui, Dean lui manquait ! Pourtant quelque chose le tira de sa contemplation siliceuse. Des mots, du latin. Lorsque son regard se releva, Jess poussa un grand cri avant de tomber à terre emprisonnée par une longue chaîne rougeâtre.

-Qu'est-ce… »

Sam se leva et se dirigea vers le démon qui baragouinait dans sa langue, sûrement des choses très douces et gentilles envers le faux curé qui s'allumait une autre cigarette.

-Maintenant, Sam, permet-moi de te dire, que l'on va pouvoir se parler plus tranquillement… »

Alors que le petit Winchester se retourna vers Crow, il vit celui-ci attraper son arbalète et lui sourire étrangement. Sam savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Sur quoi il allait tirer ? Jess ? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas, ils en étaient arrivés à un point où il les voyait s'entretuer d'un moment à l'autre. Sam baissa le regard sur le Démon auquel il envoya un sourire, si le taré du Vatican le tuait, ça ne serait pas une grande perte, il n'aurait plus à le faire, cela dit, il avait fait une grossière erreur en lâchant le moine du regard car une douleur vive le fit pousser un cri strident. Son regard larmoyant glissa sur son épaule en même temps que sa main tremblante car il venait de se prendre une flèche. Sa première réaction fut d'essayer de l'arracher, mais lorsqu'il tira sur la flèche la douleur fut telle qu'il la laissa promptement.

-Merde… »  
-Maintenant tu m'écoutes, Winchester, je veux ce Djin, alors tu me le donnes. Maintenant ! »

Maintenant ? Djin se réveilla en même temps que la douleur, quelqu'un venait de franchir les limites qui avaient été imposées… ne jamais toucher l'hôte, ce n'était pourtant pas difficile ? Il se concentra d'abord sur la blessure afin de faire disparaître la douleur, puis il fixa de ses yeux sombres l'envoyé de Dieu. Crispé, il l'observa lui tendre un sourire qui lui glaça le sang, mais bon dieu qui était ce type ?

-Dean… »

Sammy se sentait fiévreux, nauséeux, il devait y avoir quelque chose sur la pointe de la flèche car Djin perdait le contrôle du corps et il retomba dans l'inconscient de l'humain qui de sa main, serra l'épaule endolorie tandis que son regard trouble cherchait à voir les agissements du curé. Crow esquissa un rictus, la guerre venait de réellement commencer, il venait de supprimer la résistance à trois heures, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper du paquet à six heures… Ses pas le rapprochèrent de Sam qu'il l'attrapa par la gorge, le relevant avec rapidité, et ce, sans aucun ménagement, ce qui fit gémir le cadet de douleur.

-A moi… »

Crow le tira dans le sable, il n'arrivait presque plus à bouger… ça devait être un poison immobilisant, c'était comment dire… angoissant. Entendre, comprendre, mais ne rien pouvoir faire, ni même pouvoir parler, il n'arrivait plus à bouger… Son corps fut abandonné quelques mètres plus loin, ses yeux embués arrivèrent à distinguer un dessin sur le sol, comme une sorte de sceau, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il ignorait ce que c'était mais tout à coup, il eut peur pour Djin. Il allait leur faire quoi ?  
Le colis lâché au bon endroit Crow ouvrit un gros livre, récitant les paroles latines écrites dessus avec du sang de premier né. Une incantation si vieille que personne d'autre que lui ne la connaissait. Tant pis pour ces vieux fous, lui, il avait su trouver dans ce bric à braque qui servait de bibliothèque d'archives mal rangées, un petit bijou. Écrit par la main d'un croisé… un exorcisme de haut niveau.  
Sam se roula en boule, il avait mal, si mal, il parvint à pousser un hurlement, sentant son corps devenir fou, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir, comme si son corps se disloquait, se brisait de l'intérieur ! Si mal… il sentit Djin s'agiter, puis lentement disparaître… comme si…  
Une lumière noirâtre se dégagea de son corps, il poussa un hurlement, voyant quelque chose s'échapper de sa poitrine, une lumière obscure que Crow s'empressa d'emprisonner avec les mêmes chaînes qu'il avait utilisées pour Jess… Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait Djin ? Une boule de lumière noire qui se contorsionnait pour essayer d'échapper aux entraves de l'humain.

-Alors te voilà… exauceur de rêves… »  
-Libera me ! »  
-Pas encore ! Exauceur de rêves… »  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de te saisir de moi de cette façon… »

La boule prit un faciès presque humain regardant avec attention le corps de son ancien hôte. Il n'aurait jamais dû être extrait de cette façon, Sam pourrait en mourir. Il essaya de se libérer en vain mais finit par abandonner car ce sortilège était si puissant que même lui du haut de ses milliards d'années ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

-Le droit ou pas, maintenant je t'ai, et j'ai des tonnes de livres à mes côtés, tu ne voudrais pas que j'essaye quelques tortures ? »  
-La mort ne me fait pas peur… »  
-Et la mort du gamin ? »

Crow fit un sourire à pleines dents alors qu'il se saisissait d'un couteau de chasse et qu'en deux mouvements, il ne le mette sur la carotide de Sam. Il savait que le lien entre l'arme et le porteur était si grand à ce endroit que la mort de l'un ferait souffrir quasiment à mort l'autre. Il prendrait son temps pour tuer l'hôte afin que l'arme ressente la douleur de l'humain, ressente sa mort ainsi que sa peur.

-Alors ? »

Djin soupira, il l'aimait bien ce Sam, il avait promis de le ramener vivant mais là, c'était risqué. Que pouvait bien manigancer le curé ? Si jamais il se laissait prendre de cette façon, il mettait à son service une force dont nul n'avait idée.

-D'accord… Tout ce que tu voudras… »  
-Bien, je préfère ça… »

Il lâcha le corps inerte puis s'approcha de son démon personnel, maintenant, il avait le pouvoir ! Maintenant, il allait s'amuser ! Mais d'abord, il se devait de tester les capacités de son jouet… Il attrapa un poignée de sable et jeta son mégot en crachant par terre.

-Fait de ce sable dans ma main, du sable d'or ! »

Djin fit la moue. Pourquoi le premier rêve des humains s'axait sur l'or ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur terre de plus valable que l'or ? Ses yeux se mirent à rougir et le sable que tenait Crow se fit plus lourd, plus doré, plus beau… de l'or entre ses mains…

-Étonnant ! »

Étonnant ? Ce tour de passe-passe ? Crow n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire ! Et heureusement ! Son attention fut portée sur un drôle de bruit, comme celui d'un animal à sabots lancé à triple galop, il ne fut que peu surpris en voyant Dean se pointer à… dos… de bison ?

-FlashBack-

Dean était en train de courir, droit devant, ne perdant pas de vu le bison qui reprenait sa course folle, demain c'était sûr, il ferait une grande et grasse matinée. Il commençait à faire vraiment sombre, et pour tout dire, ce n'était pas rassurant, ce qui le fut moins c'est cet éclat sombre et lumineux qu'il aperçut à quelques mètres devant lui. Il en était sûr, c'était là où Sam se trouvait ! Sans s'en rendre compte le bipède Winchester s'était mis à courir plus vite que le bison, il s'écrasa durement dans le sable presque à bout de force, il n'était pourtant plus si loin. Lorsque le bovin poilu s'arrêta devant comme pour lui dire, aller on est presque arrivé, l'humain eut l'illumination du siècle… ça donnerait quoi si il le montait ? Oh… les indiens n'allaient pas se vexer pour ça, hein ? Sa main agrippa le poil long et d'une rapide traction, il se hissa sur la bestiole qui ne semblait pas si heureuse que ça, de ce traitement. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter !

-Yaaaaaaah ! »

Yah ? Le bison se secoua un peu, franchement, les hommes blancs n'avaient aucun respect ! Il souffla plusieurs fois et partit droit devant, c'était bien parce que le grand père Kachinas et le gosse lui avaient demandé de mener cette mission à bien, sinon il aurait désarçonné ce cowboy du dimanche !

-Fin du FlashBack-


	11. Le vaillant petit Kachinas

**Croatoan**

**11**

* * *

Dean posa les pieds à terre, surpris du comité d'accueil, une Jess enchaînée en train de hurler d'une voix de ténor qui a trop fumé, qu'un moine à la noix l'avait doublé ; un moine un peu plus loin, qui ne se souciait guère de sa présence et couvait du regard une boule noire étrange, et… le corps de Sam par terre ! Dean s'avança vers son frère puis il se laissa tomber à terre, déposant la nuque de Sam sur sa cuisse. Qui avait fait ça à son frère ? En analysant la situation, deux enchaînés et un moine libre… il avait déjà fait son choix ! Faire du mal à son Sammy ? Un… moine ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait !

-Sam ? »

Il tapota doucement la joue de son cadet pour essayer de le faire réagir, il vit simplement deux billes verdâtre se mouvoir aussi lentement qu'une aiguille d'horloge qui marque les secondes. Il serra le corps de son frère et observa la boule noire, qui de plus près ressemblait à tout sauf à une boule. Un visage ? Un visage dont les deux yeux rouges le fixait avec attention. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il sut rien qu'en regardant cette forme étrange, que c'était Djin. Il lui envoya un court sourire avant de focaliser son attention sur son cadet.

-Exauceur de rêve ? Je veux la force d'un démon ! Fait de moi le plus fort des hommes ! »

La boule s'agit, se détournant peu à peu des deux frères, elle devait obéir, car maintenant, elle était aux ordres de ce taré, jusqu'à ce que son quota de rêves soit accompli ou que son maitre meurt… Ces yeux rouges s'illuminèrent malicieusement et Djin donna ce que Crow voulait… la force d'un démon, dans un corps d'humain… Il n'avait pas spécifier qu'il devait changer son corps, hein ?

-Voilà… »

Dean regarda le spectacle la bouche grande ouverte, Djin… exauçait le rêve des gens ? Djin… _'Si tu savais comme ce nom me sied à ravir…' _il s'en rendait compte à présent. Toutefois, si ce gars demandait trop de choses, il voyait l'histoire mal se terminer… Un cri guttural le fit frissonner et un amas de flammes embrasa le sable, il attrapa Sam dans ses bras se retrouvant piégé.

-Crow ! Si je n'ai pas cette arme, tu ne l'auras pas non plus ! Brûlez tous en enfer ! »

Dean n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui s'était glissé de le corps de Jess et que justement cette présence c'était effacée… le Démon avait dû battre en retraite, et lui, il le devait aussi, pour mettre Sam à l'abri. Il observa Djin une dernière fois, mais il devait mettre d'abord son frère en danger avant d'essayer de le secourir, il présupposait que le "démon" ne craignait pas un petit incendie.

-J'ai gagné ! »

Le moine bougea étrangement, comme s'il était possédé, Dean n'en prit pas garde et sauta par-dessus le mur de flammes pour mettre Sam à côté du bison qui s'était allongé dans le sol et regardait le spectacle bovinement. L'ainé fit tomber la tête de son frère contre le flanc de l'esprit indien auquel il demanda de garder un œil sur son frère. Il se retourna ensuite, regardant la boule essayer de se libérer en vain. Que pouvait-il faire pour aider Djin ? Il cria son nom, essayant de s'approcher infructueusement des flammes qui dansaient, s'il persistait, il allait cuir…

-FlashBack-

Il était bien, là, au soleil, il était tranquille, farniente et steak de scarabée sur lit de fourmis. Un régal ! Le pied quoi ? Et puis, il avait été dérangé, par un de ces bovins poilus des régions chaudes de l'Amérique. Bon, y'en avait aussi au nord, mais ceux du sud étaient spéciaux ! Tout comme lui. M'enfin, il avait été dérangé ! Son joli scarabée, écrasé, mit en bouille ! Fini… son festin royal n'était qu'un triste souvenir ! Il fit la tête, songeant à un plan machiavélique pour faire payer à cette chose énorme et quadrupède le prix de son méfait ! Il ne venait pas lui écraser son herbe, lui, alors ? Où allait le monde ! Il allait devoir fouiner encore dans le sable pour se dégoter quelque chose de comestible pour son palais de fin gourmet ! Ce qu'il entreprit, mais au bout de deux heures d'errance infructueuse, il se décida de passer directement au plan de la vengeance. Ces petites pattes n'étaient pas bien grandes, mais il serait aussi vif et rapide que le bison ! Car sinon, il se jurait de passer herbivore jusqu'à la fin de ses jour ! Alors, il avança, suivant les traces de son massacreur de festin ! Sans jamais renoncer, sa réputation était en jeu ! Il allait montrer que même petit et insignifiant, il pouvait être aussi fort que le bœuf, enfin… que le bison !  
Il chemina, avec toute sa vaillance, savourant sa victoire. Il commençait à faire nuit, mais il n'abandonna pas, tel était son but et sa détermination ! Et puis, grimpant sa nième butte de sable, ses petits yeux noirs brillèrent de malice, il avait trouvé ! Le bison était là pénard, allongé sur le sol, il passa près de lui, sans éveiller les soupçons et continua sa route. D'après ses savants calculs, le bison prendrait ce chemin et… voilà, juste ici ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à creuser un trou pour que le bison tombe dedans… Haha ha son piège était parfait ! Avec ses petites pattes il commença à gratter le sable, il devait faire vite, car le bison repartirait au petit jour, alors il sacrifierait sa nuit pour ça. Il était quand même intrépide et vaillant ! Il remarqua quelque chose sur le sable… comme une sorte de dessin, bah, de toute façon, c'était décidé, il devait creuser, tant pis, on avait qu'à pas faire du dessins sur sable, non mais, c'était à lui maintenant ce morceau de territoire !

-Fin du FlashBack-

Crow regarda sa main devenir de plus en plus grosse, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi son corps réagissait de la sorte ? A cause de la puissance qui coulait dans ses veines ? Ça pouvait ! En tout cas, l'Exauceur de rêve n'avait pas lésiné sur la puissance. Il se sentait la force de mille hommes ! Peut-être plus ! Il se mit à rire tout au fond de lui, il les avait entubé, mais en beauté les vieux croulants du Vatican ! Et puis la liesse fit place à la terreur… car devant ce corps qui se changeait, qui devenait incontrôlable, l'instinct de survie se fit plus grand.

-Que se passe-t-il ? »  
-Oh ? Ça ? Bien tu m'as demandé de la force, non ? Tu ne m'as jamais spécifié que ton corps devait la supporter… Tu vas mourir Crow ! On ne m'utilise pas comme ceci… je suis désolé ! »

Les yeux de la boule se firent mesquins, elle dansait attendant la mort de son maître qui lui permettrait de récupérer sa liberté. Étonnamment les entraves qui retenait Djin s'évaporèrent, il en chercha la cause car normalement, les entraves n'auraient pas dû disparaître, ces scellés étaient résistants à tous, même à la magie et il serait certainement mort dans les flammes démoniaques, ou pire, il aurait été obligé de répondre au dernier souhait de Crow…  
Bouh, il avait chaud tout à coup, c'est que c'était dur de creuser dans du sable avec ses petites pattes, il frotta un peu plus sur le dessin étrange qui disparut complètement dans un éclat rougeoyant, bouh, c'était magique ? C'est à ce moment que le vaillant Kachinas s'aperçut des flammes qui l'entouraient, le porc-épic était pris au piège, ses petits yeux malicieux noirs se levèrent au ciel et il vit une grosse boule sombre le regarder. Bouh ! Elle faisait peur ! Les pattes sur ses yeux, il essaya de se cacher du mauvais esprit qui allait le faire frire pour l'avoir dérangé, il en était certain !

-Merci à toi… »

La boule parlait ? Oh ? Il le savait, ça devait être un méchant esprit ! Le porc-épic arma sa toison épineuse, en cas où le vilain esprit voudrait lui faire du mal et il ferma ses petits yeux sombres. C'était étrange… il avait l'impression de… ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction, par le grand esprit, il était en train de voler !  
Qui avait-il eut de plus étrange aujourd'hui, dans sa petite vie de Dean Winchester… faire du rodéo sur un bison Kachinas ? Voir un porc-épic voler ? Voir un prêtre devenir un mutant transformer ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la réponse, mais quand Djin se posa devant ses pieds, il ne calcula plus rien à part…

-Exaucer… nos rêves… hein ? Tu peux soigner Sam, s'il te plait ! »

Djin esquissa un sourire, vu que Crow était en train de brûler dans les flammes laissées par le Démon, il avait le droit de répondre aux rêves d'un autre, même si ce n'était pas normalement dans le contrat. Alors, il se pencha vers l'humain puis ouvrit en grand ses yeux rouges, de toute façon, il l'aurait fait sans que Dean ait eu besoin de le demander, c'était son hôte, maintenant libéré de son contrat, Sam était la seule chose qui le reliait au monde des humains.

-Voilà… »

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent, oscillant de gauche à droite, ils se stoppèrent sur Dean et un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Sam. Sa main glissa sur son épaule, s'assurant que ni la flèche, ni la plaie n'était présente, alors il se redressa et attrapa son frère dans ses bras.

-Dean… »  
-Sam ! »

Bon, lui qui n'aimait pas les débordements émotionnels, il ferait un effort, juste là, il serra son petit Sam au creux de ses bras, caressant sa chevelure. Jamais plus il ne voulait être séparé de lui, jamais plus !

-Ça va ? »  
-Dit-moi, j'ai rêvé où tu es arrivé sur le dos de ce bison ? »  
-Moi ? Sur un bison ? Non, mais Sammy, tu étais dans le coltard, à moitié mort, tu as dû rêver ! C'est complètement saugrenu ! »  
-C'était plutôt marrant… »  
-Parle pour toi ! J'en ai encore mal aux fesses ! C'est pas confortable du tout ! »

Sammy cligna des yeux, la drogue utilisée par le moine faisait encore effet car il dut rapidement s'assoir. Sa main glissa sur son visage avant qu'il n'ose regarder en face ce qui avait élu domicile à l'intérieur de lui. Il semblait que les règles de la transaction avaient été bafouées, ce qui voulait certainement dire que personne n'aurait son pouvoir, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment sien vu que Djin était maintenant hors de son corps. Il ressentait comme un vide étrange qui le faisait atrocement souffrir.

-Merci… »  
-De rien… Je n'aurais pas dû être extrait de ton corps Sam, ça va faire mal et rien ne pourra soigner ça. C'est comme si ton âme avait été fractionné, mais ça finira pas s'estomper, avec du temps, je te le promets. »  
-D'accord. Au fait… Qu'est-ce… que tu vas devenir maintenant ? »  
-Une fois que je suis hors d'un corps… je suis trop fragile, allons savoir qui me demanderait d'exaucer son rêve… je vais devoir retourner dans les ténèbres en attendant mon prochain hôte… »  
-On ne te reverra plus ? »

Dean haussa un sourcil, regardant la boule faire un signe négatif, pas qu'il était triste, enfin, si, un peu, après tout, il avait toujours connu Sam avec cette partie de Djin en lui, c'était triste de se dire que cette partie ne serait plus. En fait, non, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus avoir de contact avec ce "démon", s'il en était un. Pour ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, pour ce qu'ils avaient partagé, pour l'aide précieuse qu'il avait été. Dean ferma le poing, n'y avait-il rien qu'ils puissent faire pour le garder avec eux ?

-… Et si je te demande de revenir en moi ? »  
-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Sam… Je ne peux investir le corps d'un adulte ça briserait ton âme, c'est à la naissance que ça doit se faire. Maintenant que j'ai été extrait, je me dois d'attendre le prochain hôte et faire comme si tu étais mort. »  
-Je vois… alors permets-moi de te demander une chose… tu regretteras ? Ta vie, ici, avec nous ? »  
-Un peu, je crois… »  
-Si tu pouvais, tu resterais ? »  
-Je ne le peux pas… »  
-Si tu pouvais ! »

Djin resta pensif un long moment plongeant son regard rouge dans les yeux verts de son ancien hôte. Sam avait l'air déterminé, mais à quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Bien entendu qu'il le regretterait, il avait passé de bons moments avec eux, même si la plus part du temps, il dormait au fond de Sam et ne faisait qu'observer sa vie. Mais tout ceci était impossible maintenant.

-Oui… »  
-Alors exauce mon rêve… »  
-Hum ? »  
-J'ai toujours voulu avoir un jumeau… »

Le visage de Sammy se fit plus tendre, il tapota la boule noire et Djin fit un tour sur lui-même… rester avec eux, comme une famille, devenir le frère jumeau de Sam ? C'était tentant… tellement tentant. Techniquement, il pouvait répondre à ce vœu, mais il ignorait comme il pourrait gérer seul, un corps humain.

-Deux Sammy ? Piouf… je vais avoir du pain sur la planche… Je vous signale ! Je ne change plus les couches de personne ! Vous vous démerdez ! »

Dean fit un large sourire, ça ne le dérangeait pas, non, à vrai dire, ça serait même sympa, après tout, avoir un autre Sammy, avoir un second petit frère… Il estimait Djin assez pour le traiter comme un membre de la famille.

-Ton rêve est exaucé… Sammy… »

La boule noire lévita un instant, elle émit une lueur sombre avant d'exploser et de laisser place à un double de Sam. Une copie conforme dans le moindre détail… Dean allait devoir apprendre à les différencier du premier regard.

-Ca va comme ça ? »  
-C'est parfait ! »  
-Bah… »  
-Quoi Dean ? »  
-Je vais être obligé d'en marquer un au fer rouge, je ne vais pas m'amuser à jouer à qui est qui, chaque jour ! »  
-Ha, non, tu ne touches pas à mon frère jumeau Dean, sinon… je te cause plus ! »

Sam attrapa la main de Djin, qu'il observa longuement avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il allait pouvoir jouer au grand frère maintenant, vu que le ronchon derrière lui, ne le laissait jamais lui rendre la pareille ! Et puis… au moins il aurait quelqu'un à câliner quand il aurait un coup de blues, vu que grand frère était un ours mal léché ! Sa main caressa la chevelure de Djin et il glissa son visage contre son frère jumeau en riant.

-Gamineries ! Bon, on se casse ? Quand je pense que j'ai laissé ma caisse seule, toute cette nuit sur une route déserte ! Je ne suis pas tranquille ! »  
-Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien ! »  
-Mwai, en attendant… elle a besoin de moi ! »

Dean Winchester se leva d'un seul homme, il faisait nuit, il n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, mais il retrouverait sa voiture, qu'elle ne craigne rien, il arrivait !

-Humpf… Dean… c'est par là… »  
-T'es sûr ? »  
-Je suis né ici je te préviens… »  
-A bon ? »  
-Au fond de ce cratère… »  
-Drôle d'endroit pour naître… »  
-Tu as raison… dans tous les cas, la voiture est par là ! »

De mauvaise grâce Dean mit les mains dans ses poches et renifla, marchant derrière Sam, comment pourrait-il garder son rôle de grand frère avec ce nouveau membre dans la famille Winchester ? Ça allait être compliqué !

-Un peu de respect pour ton aîné ! Djin ! »  
-Aîné ? Tu ne devrais pas parler aussi librement de mon âge… petit… »  
-Comment ça petit ! »  
-Quel âge il a ce cratère d'après toi ? »  
-Heu… »

Sam attrapa la main de ses deux frères et les regarda tour à tour avant de faire un large sourire avant d'étaler sa science.

-On estime son âge à plus de 50 000 ans. »  
-Bien, tu as dû lire le guide touristique… »  
-Tout à fait ! »  
-Cinquante mille ans ? »  
-Oui, alors qui est l'aîné ? »  
-Tss tu triches, Djin Winchester est né qu'aujourd'hui ! »  
-Pas faux… »  
-Bon, ok, j'écouterais et respecterais mes deux aînés, mais… c'est quand même par-là ! Et je vais avoir besoin de temps pour devenir humain, c'était tellement plus facile de voler celle d'un autre… »

Le porc-épic ré-ouvrit ses petits yeux, il ne volait plus, la barbe, en plus les bipèdes s'en allaient sans lui, c'était bien sa veine ! Franchement, aidez les hommes blancs, ils ne vous le rendront pas ! Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, il les avait vraiment aidé ? Oh, zut ! Du coup, il n'avait pas pu faire son piège à bison !

* * *

Et voilà plus qu'un chapitre et l'aventure est finie ! Faut bien une fin ! CherryHitomie, comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas tué Djin, je pouvais pas, pauvre gars, mais il n'est pas resté dans le corps de Sam  
Merci à tous les reviewers, revieweuses à bientôt pour la suite et fin et sûrement dans d'autres aventures :p


	12. Le trio Infernal

**Croatoan **

**12**

* * *

-Ha… vous voyez ! »

Le démon fit un large sourire, il l'avait dit, lui, au moins, il avait un flaire à toute épreuve ! Il s'approcha de la voiture et lui tapota le capot. Alors, alors ? Monsieur Dean, l'aîné, que dirait-il ?

-Bon, en voiture, j'ai besoin d'une douche ! »  
-Merci qui ? »  
-Gratte-toi ! »

Djin inclina la tête, se gratter ? Comment ça ? Il dut fouiller dans les souvenirs de Sam afin de saisir les paroles de Dean. Il avait encore une façon de s'exprimer un peu vieillotte, un langage désuet par excellence et une parfaite locution latine, cela dit, avec les frères Winchester, ça n'allait pas être très utile. Il soupira puis les mains sur les hanches il observa l'ainé s'installer au volant, franchement Dean n'avait aucune éducation et il avait osé se plaindre de la sienne, hein ? Où allait le monde ! Le faux jumeau se cala sur la banquette arrière, histoire de se mettre à l'aise, et même carrément piquer un petit roupillon, c'est que c'était dur de réaliser les rêves des gens et son corps pseudo humain avait déjà envie de dormir, il avait faim aussi, ou quelques chose comme ça. Devait-il dire aux frères Winchester que malgré les apparences, il ne serait pas un humain tout à fait comme eux ? Devait-il leur dire qu'il aurait du mal à s'adapter à être seul dans un corps ? Il n'était même pas de ce monde, mais ça, maintenant, ses deux frères devaient s'en douter.

-Djin ? Ça va ? »  
-Hum… »

Pourquoi Sam s'inquiétait-il de la sorte ? Il était tout le temps inquiet comme ça, il aller se miner la santé. Ne pouvait-il pas être un peu plus détendu ?

-Je réfléchissais simplement… »  
-A quoi ? »  
-Ce que je vais faire de cette pseudo humanité… »  
-Chasser avec nous ? »  
-Sans façon ! »  
-Pourquoi ? »  
-Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me diffère d'eux, hein ? Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que vous m'avez adopté… C'est en quelque sorte ma famille, je ne vous aiderais sûrement pas dans cette tâche, je ne suis pas un Winchester. »

Le démon se roula en boule, pour ça, non, il ne les aiderait pas ! Il voulait bien voyager avec eux, mais chasser, hors de question ! Le Démon était un vieil ami, il était déjà présent à sa naissance terrestre, ils se connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il était un peu comme un père pour lui. Les démons étaient comme des frères, il ne les tuerait pas, certainement pas. Il appréciait les humains, certes, mais pas globalement, pas au point de tuer pour eux. C'était une espèce intéressante, soit, il prendrait soin de Dean et de Sam, mais qu'ils n'attendent pas de lui qu'il bouge ne serait-ce que le petit doigts pour aider quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je vois… je suis désolé… Djin… »  
-Tu croyais quoi ? »

Dean frappa l'arrière du crâne du passager à côté de lui. Il pouvait dire des bêtises aussi grosses que lui ce petit, m'enfin, ils devraient y réfléchir un peu plus. Certes, un démon était un démon, mais… Sa main bougea le rétroviseur le tournant vers la banquette arrière, il ne vit qu'une touffe de cheveux osciller avec le vent. Un démon était dans sa voiture. Un démon les avait protégés. Un démon avait sauvé Sam, et l'avait sauvé lui, qui plus est, il s'était offert à ce démon. Et ça, en y réfléchissant… Dean avait un arrière-goût dans la bouche. Un démon ! Si son père avait été là, qu'aurait-il fait ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il avait accepté Djin sans se poser trop de questions, mais pourrait-il continuer de le faire, maintenant ? Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux courts et il démarra en trombe. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y penser maintenant, il voulait une bonne douche, fraîche, et se débarrasser de ce sable à la noix !

Dean descendit de la voiture en premier, faisant attention de ne pas trop claquer la portière, Djin semblait dormir à poings fermés, il se dirigea vers le motel, poussant une lourde porte à battant. Là, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, les bas quartiers c'étaient la zone, et puis, avec sa super carte dorée empruntée, il pouvait bien s'offrir ce palace pour cette nuit, une suite confortable pour lui, Sammy et Djin. Un sourire fut envoyé pour la femme derrière le comptoir tandis qu'il s'approchait, en mode Don Juan.

-Bonsoir… charmante créature. »  
-Bonsoir ! »  
-Je vais prendre, une chambre, pour trois. »  
-Trois ? Un lit enfant ? »  
-Non, non, c'est pour mes petits frères jumeaux, ils ne sont pas si petits que ça… et je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir des enfants… »  
-Hummm je vois… Une nuit, c'est ça ? »  
-Exactement ! »

La femme pianota quelque chose sur son ordinateur avant de tourner son regard sur les deux personnes qui entraient, certainement les jumeaux dont parlait son client.

-Vos frères, hein ? »

Dean détourna le regard quelques secondes observant Sam qui s'étendait en baillant, le regard de Djin voguait çà et là, il regardait les dorures recouvrant les murs avec circonspection. L'ainé fit un signe de tête positif, il posa les coudes sur le comptoir envoyant un nouveau sourire dragueur à la femme qui s'éclaircit la voix.

-Je vois… m'enfin, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Voici votre clef, vous êtes tout au fond du couloir, ça sera plus discret… »

La jeune femme déposa la clef devant Dean avec un regard sévère, pas la peine de faire tout ce cinéma, elle avait compris la manigance, c'était la même que ces cochons de cinquantenaire qui venaient dormir avec leur soi-disant nièce pour une nuit ! L'ainé haussa un sourcil, surpris par la froideur de la fille, normalement aucune fille normalement constituée ne résistait à son charme surtout si il leur faisait le regard bleu acier. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Et puis, surtout, discret en quoi ?

-Dean ? »  
-Hooo laisse-le… Il essaye de comprendre pourquoi son essai de drague n'a pas marché. »  
-Hum ? »  
-Il s'est pris… comment vous dites déjà ? Un vent ? »  
-Faut bien que ça lui arrive de temps en temps. »  
-Et oui, n'est pas Casanova qui veut… »

Djin fit un sourire en coin s'approchant du comptoir, il attrapa la clef dans un geste rapide puis tira Dean par le col, lançant un regard amusé à la femme qui leva les yeux au ciel tendit qu'il se pourléchait les babines.

-Laisse tomber… »  
-Mais… »  
-C'est pas une fille pour toi. »  
-Mais… »  
-Je te dis de laisser tomber… »

Le démon trottina le long du couloir, il n'avait qu'une envie… s'allonger et dormir comme une masse pendant… une bonne dizaine d'heures ! Il resta un moment dans le flou, se rendant compte que la clef était une… sorte de carte comme celles avec lesquelles Dean payait. Devant sa perplexité, l'ainé l'attrapa et la passa dans la serrure informatisé. Dans un sourire doux il poussa la porte et invita ses frères à le suivre. Djin se précipita dans la chambre, il fit fi de la décoration dorée et argenté et il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit double, ça y'est, il avait trouvé… un matelas… doux, chaud qui sentait bon la lessive… Hummm. Rien à voir avec les hôtels miteux qu'ils avaient rencontré certaines fois ! Le nouveau Winchester ferma les yeux en poussant un sourire bien heureux. Un rapide coup d'œil au milieu de son rideau de cils lui permit de voir l'ainé se mettre à l'aise, une langue gourmande répondit à la vision mais, il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre d'écart en tout cas pour le bien de son… jumeau.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as cassé mon coup ? »  
-Tu l'as cassé comme un grand, playboy de bac à sable… »  
-Comment tu peux être si sûr ? »  
-Elle t'as pris pour un gay, très cher ! Sérieux, un mec qui essaye de draguer une femme pour faire passer en douce, deux jumeaux derrière lui, tu trouves pas ça louche toi ? Les jumeaux ont toujours été des trésors de perversion… crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle ! »  
-Je veux même pas savoir ! »  
-Sûr que ça te plairait ! »  
-C'est ça, et moi je suis curé ! »  
-Votre vœu est exaucé ! »  
-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! »

Sam se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, regardant avec amusement les deux grands garçons se chamailler comme des enfants. Et c'était lui le cadet ? Humpf… Il laissa là les deux aînés aux allures d'ados boutonneux et se faufila dans la douche, une douche individuelle quoi ! Autant en profiter ! Il referma la porte derrière lui et fut surpris de voir une baignoire dans la pièce… Alors là… alors là ! Le pied ! Sa main poussa le robinet et il regarda l'eau couler avec intensité. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si apaisé… Apaisé au fond de lui. La porte claqua derrière lui et en quelques secondes il se retrouva hors de la salle de bain, viré par un Dean de mauvais poil, son bain ! Son bain moussant ! NON ! La poisse !

-Mais… »  
-Désolé… »  
-La prochaine fois laisse-moi le temps de prendre mon bain… »  
-Tu n'as qu'à aller lui frotter le dos… »  
-Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ? »  
-Loin de moi cette idée, mon cher Sam, aller, va lui frotter le dos, ça va le calmer ! »  
-Ou je vais finir noyer… »  
-C'est un risque. »  
-Merci… »  
-Mais de rien mon cher Sam… »  
-Mais je préfère rester bien sagement là. »  
-Dommage… »  
-Hum ? »  
-Bien, oui, si il continue de faire l'ours mal léché… et bien, tu dormiras en ma compagnie au lieu de goûter la sienne. M'enfin, si tu me préfères à lui, j'en suis fort aise. »  
-Djin ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Tais-toi ! »

Sam attrapa un oreiller et l'abattit sur la tête de cette chose qui avait volé son apparence. Si elle n'arrêtait pas de faire ce genre d'allusion, il ficherait les deux dehors cette nuit, non, mais ho ! Ils se disputaient pour savoir qui était le plus pervers des deux ? Mais ils avaient la médaille d'or ex æquo !

-Tss ! Pervers ! »  
-Moi ? Que nenni ! Je pensais simplement que toi, tu… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… »  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Sam se détourna rapidement, il n'aimait pas du tout le regard rempli de sous-entendus que son double lui lançait.

-Ne joue pas au petit saint, pas avec moi. J'ai partagé ton corps bien trop longtemps pour que certaines de tes émotions ou secrets ne soient pas devenus les miens… Tu comprends ? »  
-Comment oses-tu ? »  
-Tu n'avais qu'à pas y penser si fort… Je n'y suis pour rien ! »  
-Toute façon… »  
-Hum ? »  
-C'est mon frère ! Ok ? »

Dean sortit la tête de l'eau, ça faisait un bien fou ! Franchement, lui et Djin, ils pouvaient s'entendre parfaitement ou s'engueuler pour un rien. Ce Djin avait un caractère fort, comme le sien, ça péterait souvent, mais qu'importait, il l'aimait quand même bien, malgré ce qu'il était. Il ferait en sorte de faire bien plus attention aux démons qu'il rencontrerait, ou chasserait, car si Djin était capable de gentillesse et de bonté, alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul… Sa main glissa sur la rougeur qu'il avait dans le cou, un vestige de cette nuit passée en la compagnie de Djin, l'ainé soupira, laissant pendre sa tête en avant. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il aimait Djin, il aimait Sam, il aimait les femmes ? Il aimait le sexe sauvage et brulant avec un démon ? Il… était complètement perdu. Ils l'aimaient tous les deux du quasi même amour et lui, il ne savait plus trop où il en était. C'était sacrément déstabilisant pour lui, de savoir qu'il aimait qu'un homme puisse lui faire l'amour. Lui… le coureur de jupon… Il resta un moment inerte, les yeux perdu dans la mousse de son bain, ça sentait la vanille et le patchouli, quelques chose comme ça, l'odeur enivrante semblait le calmer. Le brun aux cheveux courts s'extirpa de l'eau, enfila un peignoir puis se dirigea vers la télé. Il y aurait peut-être quelque chose de bien, du genre les bikinis patrouillent dans l'espace !

-Bon, cette fois-ci, je vais prendre mon bain ! »

Sammy claqua la porte à son tour. En à peine une journée de sa vie, Djin s'était attiré la colère des deux frères, ça commençait bien, m'enfin, c'était trop tentant. Un sourire limite démoniaque étira ses lèvres, Dean fronça un sourcil à la vue de ce faciès qui prenait un pli de plus en plus dérangeant.

-A quoi tu penses, Djin ? »  
-A rien. »  
-On me l'a fait pas, t'as l'air de tout sauf d'un ange ! »  
-Rien de très grave, ni ne te concernant en aucune façon. »  
-Rah, tu peux pas parler comme nous ? »  
-Je ne suis pas un inculte, ronchon mal léché, moi, Monsieur. »  
-Tu me cherches ? »  
-En aucune façon… »

Dean serra son poing, une petite veine menaçait d'imploser si la conversation continuait, mais il avait quoi le pseudo Sam à lui pourrir la vie ? Un ça allait, deux c'était trop, et celui-là, était bien plus chiant que l'autre. Et puis… oui, il l'énervait ! Un point, un trait !

Sam se baissa, essayant de plier convenablement les affaires de Dean, il n'était pas soucieux pour un sous, laisser traîner ses affaires comme ça ! Mais tout de même ! Il lui fallait une bonne derrière ou quoi ? Et qui c'est qui allait se taper la machine, hein ? Tss ! Le cadet vit un bout de papier rose tomber de la poche du jeans. Il le rattrapa et hésita quelques minutes avant de se décider à l'ouvrir, la curiosité étant plus grande que le reste. Il regarda l'écriture, qu'il aurait presque prise pour la sienne et lut les quelques lignes.

-… Il a osé ? Non, mais ! Mais… »

Le cadet se rua hors de la petite pièce, rouge de colère, de honte et de gêne ! C'était son frère ! SON FRÈRE ! Il n'était pas bien moral et normal de dire de telles choses ! Le regard furieux, il observa Djin et se mit à crier.

-Djin ! »  
-Hum ? »  
-Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ? »  
-Oh, ma petite lettre ! »  
-Je vais te la faire manger ! »  
-Hum, hum… je ne suis pas très végétaux, je les digère mal… surtout teints en rose. »  
-Comment as-tu osé ? C'est MA vie, tu comprends, MA vie, mes sentiments, MES secrets, tu n'as en aucun droit de les faire partager avec quelqu'un ! Tu comprends ? »  
-Sammy ? Je te l'ai dit non ? Tu n'avais qu'à pas les crier aussi fort… Et puis, à l'époque c'était NOS sentiments, NOS secrets et tout ton tralala. Si ça t'ennuie, t'as qu'à faire comme Dean, la technique de l'autruche n'est pas si mauvaise, au moins… vous continuerez à jouer faussement les frères, vous avez l'air d'adorer ça ! »

Djin fit exploser une ampoule par son pic de colère, il quitta la chambre précipitamment pour respirer un coup et surtout pour se calmer. Il savait très bien ce que pouvait faire sa fureur, ça détruisait des mondes entiers, alors mieux valait qu'il s'isole. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, ce qu'il avait dit à Dean n'avait été fait que pour les aider. Il était idiot de s'aimer autant mais de se l'interdire pour des convenances qui n'était que d'ordre éthiquement religieux. C'étaient des boulets ces humains, pas étonnant que les démons se fassent une joie de les découper en petits morceaux ! Ça geignait pour un rien et ça parlait de grands idéaux tout en les bafouant secrètement toutes les trois minutes ! Autant les bafouer en plein jour !  
Essayant de reprendre son calme, il s'installa sur le capot de la voiture puis leva le nez vers les étoiles. Le monde dont il était issus, il ne s'en rappelait pas, pour tout dire, il ne se rappelait de rien avant d'atterrir sur terre, c'est pourquoi il parlait de naissance, car avant, il lui semblait que ça n'avait jamais existé. Il ignorait qui il était et il se sentait étranger partout…

-Quels nazes ! »

Sam avait peut-être un peu trop crié, enfin, juste un peu, après tout, il avait son mot à dire, c'était à lui, ces sentiments-là ! S'il ne les avait pas communiqués, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Dean les sache. Il y avait des choses qui devaient rester secrètes, pour le bien de tous, pour leur famille. Un frère ne pouvait pas en aimer un autre, c'était une règle d'or, et Djin s'était empressé de tout raconter ! Boulet !

-Dean… »  
-Quoi ? »  
-Pardon… »  
-Tu devrais t'excuser plutôt à Djin… il ne pensait pas à mal. Il a une vision légèrement différente des choses. »  
-Non, je voulais dire… pardon, pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire de blessant, mais c'était nécessaire, en quelque sorte, pour que… »  
-Je reste ton frère ? »  
-Hum… »  
-T'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas, ni pour ça, ni pour ce que tu ressens pour moi. C'est plutôt flatteur, comme quoi le Casanova de ces dames peut aussi faire craquer les jeunes frères indisciplinés… »  
-Dean ! Soit sérieux ! »  
-Mais je le suis ! »

Oui, et lui il était martien ! Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son ordinateur portable, il allait surfer un peu, tien… De son côté l'ainé haussa les épaules, il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ça et peut-être prendre le risque d'aller de l'avant. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, non ? C'était Sam, son petit Sam quoi qu'il puisse se passer, son frère resterait toujours son frère et il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La télécommande dans la main, Dean éteignit la télé pour se focaliser sur le dos rond de son cadet. Un sourire bienveillant illumina son visage alors qu'il cheminait vers la table basse en face de laquelle son frère s'était installé.

-Sam ? »  
-Hum… »  
-Tu regardes quoi ? »  
-C'est pas un site porno, ça ne peut donc pas t'intéresser… »  
-En effet, je suis plutôt intéressé par… le devenir de ce peignoir. »  
-Hein ? »

Dean s'approcha, collant son menton contre l'épaule de son frère. Il fixa l'écran qui rendait un nombre infini de chiffres et il soupira.

-Oui, que va-t-il devenir une fois que je l'aurai aidé à tomber… »  
-Dean ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Pervers ! Tu vaux pas mieux que Djin ! »  
-Il t'as fait une proposition indécente ? »  
-Si par-là, la question est, es-ce que lui aussi avait eu envie de retirer mon peignoir, je crois que oui. »  
-On a les mêmes goûts, faut croire… »  
-Arrête ! »  
-Quoi ? »  
-Je tiens à le garder… »  
-Moi pas… »

Sammy ouvrit de grands yeux, sentant les lèvres de Dean sillonner la peau de son cou, il les ferma, et laissa un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Son frère ne pouvait pas faire ça ? Il n'était pas sensé aimer les filles et leur décolleté ? Qu'avait pu lui faire Djin, pour qu'il change de sexualité de la sorte ?

-Dean… »  
-La ferme Sammy ! »  
-T'es mon… »  
-Et alors, y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien… »  
-Dean ! »  
-Fait pas le pudique va, je compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai vu cul nu. »  
-C'est pas ça ! »  
-C'est quoi alors ? »  
-C'est que… »  
-Balivernes ! »

Une main ferme attrapa son cou, lui faisant incliner la tête, il ferma les yeux automatiquement, voyant le visage de Dean se rapprocher. Son ainé déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le tirer par le bras et le conduire vers le lit. Il arqua un sourcil. Il n'allait quand même pas… et si Djin rentrait !

-Hep ! Une cigarette s'il vous plait ! »

Un homme s'arrêta devant Djin, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, la tendant au démon. Sa chevelure blonde glissa devant son regard tandis qu'il fixait la voiture avec avidité. Après avoir fait un court compliment, il continua sa route, la petite fille qui lui tirait la main disait vouloir une barbe à papa, elle ne lui laissa donc pas le temps de baver devant la carrosserie de la belle de Dean. Djin n'avait pas l'envie de taper la discute avec cette personne, mais plutôt avec celle qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Le démon renifla l'air sachant pertinemment qu'il allait bientôt se matérialiser à ses côté, le nouveau Winchester cala sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, affichant un regard amusé, il tourna le visage vers la présence qui se matérialisa.

-Vous auriez du feu ? »  
-Humpf ! Autant demander à un Lucifer s'il n'a jamais pêché ! »  
-Passe m'en ! »

L'homme aux yeux jaunes fit un sourire démoniaque, il ouvrit sa main droite qui laissa une poignée de flammes danser au-dessus de sa paume, le temps que Djin allume sa cigarette, car bien vite les flammes se turent. Dans le monde moderne les chasseurs se baladaient à chaque recoin de rue, il devait faire attention qu'on ne le choppe pas, la main dans les flammes… comme qui dirait.

-Que fais-tu tout seul ? »  
-J'attends… »  
-Le dégèle ? »  
-Non, qu'ils aient fini. »  
-Tu sais que moi, je n'en ai pas fini, avec toi… »  
-Hummm, je sais, mais… maintenant, je n'ai plus de pouvoir, alors, mon chou, t'as plus qu'à attendre ma prochaine incarnation. »  
-Très drôle… »  
-Tu devrais t'en aller. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me voient avec toi… »  
-Pourquoi ça ? »  
-Hummm pourquoi ? Peut-être par ce que tu as tué leur mère et leur père, mais aussi Jessica ? »  
-J'aurai dû tuer Dean quand il m'en était encore possible ! »  
-Je t'aurai arrêté ! »  
-Et pourquoi ? »  
-Parce qu'il me plait, voilà tout ! »  
-Tss ! Un humain, des plus basique en plus ! »  
-Oui, mais il a un air féroce qui me plait bien… »  
-Si tu le dis. »  
-Hey ? »  
-Hum ? »  
-Tache de te faire oublier un peu… »  
-Il y a une prochaine naissance que je dois bénir à ma façon… »  
-C'est qui cette fois-ci ? »  
-Ahriman ! »  
-Il est arrivé à investir le corps de l'embryon ? »  
-Hum ! »  
-Nous serons bientôt parmi vous, une possession parfaite et durable, sans que l'hôte n'ait une seule envie de rejet. Un démon, avec toute sa puissance, dans un corps humain, capable de se fondre dans la masse, insensible à tous ces gadgets de chasseurs… »  
-Peut-être… »  
-Le temps des hommes est révolu, c'est eux qui nous incitent à faire ça. Ils se détruisent, c'est à nous de les y aider. »  
-Je sais, mais tu vois, je parie encore un peu sur la race humaine. Il y en a encore qui sont prêts à se battre pour survivre… »

Djin descendit de la voiture, jetant le mégot négligemment par terre. Si Ahriman se permettait d'arriver en ce bas monde, c'est que l'équilibre avait été rompu, les démons de haut rang pouvaient maintenant circuler, librement, entre les inter-plans et ça ce n'était pas de bon augure. Que faisait le glandu, là-haut ? L'équilibre était déjà bien trop instable pour se permettre de tels écarts !

-A ton aise… »

Ses yeux jaunes s'illuminèrent de malveillance et il disparut en un bruit de flammes qui crépitent. Djin resta un moment à regarder l'espace vide, laissé par la chose puis il se décida de rentrer au motel. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Il venait de parier sur l'humanité, si jamais les mondes entraient en guerre avant la mort des Winchester, il serait probable qu'ils se battent à leur côté en face de son ami de toujours. Il devait être fou, jamais les humains n'accepterait ce qu'il était réellement.

-Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? »  
-Djin… tu sais qu'une main, ça sert aussi à frapper ? »  
-Frapper quoi ? »  
-Fait pas le malin ! »  
-Mais je m'ennuyais, moi, tout seul ! »  
-C'est ça ! »  
-Vous êtes méchants, dire que j'ai osé penser que vous m'inviteriez ! »

Dean arqua un sourcil, s'appuyant sur son bras droit, il posa sa main sur le flanc de Sam et la glissa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour continuer ses mouvements. Bien sûr qu'il attendait secrètement que Djin les rejoigne, mais il n'allait pas le formuler de la sorte, c'était déjà bien assez flippant de voir à quel point il aimait prendre d'assaut le corps de son frère, à quel point il aimait être en lui.

-Non ? »  
-Je suis occupé ! »  
-Mais je vois, ça, simplement… »

L'aîné fit un sourire, ni bon, ni mauvais, regardant Djin grignoter quelques snack en se déshabillant.

-Simplement ? »  
-Vous saviez que soixante-dix pour cent des humains aimeraient tester ça avec des jumeaux ? »  
-Et c'est moi le pervers ? »  
-Avec les autres soixante-dix pour cent ! »  
-Dont tu dois être le chef de tête ! »  
-Hum, et toi tu es mon bras droit ! »  
-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »  
-Je regarde ! »  
-Oh, tu ne voulais que regarder ? »  
-Il suffit ! »  
-Petit joueur ! »  
-Tu vas voir… »

Sam serra les draps, c'était si différent de ce qu'il avait connu avec Jess. Il la regrettait toujours, et la regretterait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était vraiment LA fille, celle qu'il ne trouverait plus jamais. Il avait troqué tout ce qu'elle était contre le sens inverse. Son frère, son propre frère. Il imaginait John se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce spectacle peu glorieux. Pourtant, il n'avait plus aucun regret. Il n'avait pas à regretter ça. Parce que tout au fond de lui, ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien d'impur, tant pis, si maintenant la seule personne au monde qui pouvait le faire vibrer de cette façon partageait le même sang, partageait le même nom que lui. Il fit un court sourire regardant Djin s'approcher de lui. Tout ceci c'était grâce à lui…

-Pardon… »  
-Hum ? »  
-Pour… »  
-Je ne crois pas que tu arriveras à t'exprimer… laisse tomber, je n'accepte jamais les excuses… elles ne servent à rien ! »

Les excuses ne voulaient rien dire pour être comme lui, car il savaient ô combien les humains étaient des animaux imparfaits. S'il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner, il y avait quelque chose que Sam pouvait faire pour lui… Djin étira ses lèvres en un sourire concupiscent, sa main droite glissa le long du dos de Dean l'autre attrapant le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou. Un totem, hein ? Comme c'était mignon. Il avait l'air d'y tenir.

-Un cadeau ? »  
-Hum… protection. »  
-De la part ? »  
-D'un beau petit brin de gars… »

Un cadeau de Sam, hein ? Ce pendentif avait l'air spéciale, non par sa signification magique, mais parce qu'il avait été donné par son précieux Sammy. Il lâcha le fil de cuir puis sa main se perdit dans la chevelure courte de Dean. Le démon déposa un baiser sur la tempe de l'humain avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné presque bestial. Il regardait l'ainé donner des coups de reins de plus en plus fougueux avec envie, il aimait bien Sam, franchement, mais il n'aurait jamais la saveur de Dean. Il avait eu ce corps, d'ailleurs il serait certainement le seul à avoir ce droit, glissant derrière de l'ainé, Djin posa son torse contre le dos musculeux de son amant. Un sourire énigmatique lui étira les lèvres alors que sa main glissait à l'intérieur de Dean lui faisant pousser un gémissement sonore accompagné d'une remarque extrêmement crue que le démon accepta bien vite d'exaucer.

-Et si on jouait à qui est le plus endurant ? »

Une lueur rouge étincela à l'intérieur du vert de son regard. Il avait un blason à dorer, celui du chef des soixante-dix pour cent de pervers au Monde et c'était Dean qui allait trinquer !

* * *

Y'aura un tit bonus très prochainement. Et après c'est sûr c'est fini ! See you !


	13. Bonus

**Croatoan**

**Bonus**

* * *

-Le sept rouge ! »

Djin regarda la table de jeu avec intérêt, il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, Dean lui avait simplement dit de lui souffler à l'oreille le chiffre qui allait sortir. Et à chaque fois, il gagnait, entassant des piles de badges ronds dont il se demandait bien à quoi ça servait. Mais Dean semblait hyper heureux, alors ça devait être quelque chose de bien. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville aussi lumineuse de jour que de nuit, Dean était devenu comme hystérique ! Il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : Casino. Et il lui semblait qu'ils étaient justement dans une de ces choses. Y'avait beaucoup de bruits ici… pleins des gens, c'était tout le temps animé ! Ça faisait cinq jours qu'ils étaient là, ils avaient chassés un démon majeur qui avait semé la pagaille. Lui, il s'était joint aux frères, pour la première fois, il avait combattu à leur côté ; car cette chose, rien que pour l'équilibre du monde des humains devait retourner d'où elle venait ! Il avait obtenu de Dean de la renvoyer simplement et non de la tuer. Il en était plus que satisfait. Maintenant, après avoir supplié Sam de rester encore un peu, il s'était retrouvé devant cette table. Dean attrapa ses badges puis quitta la table avec un large sourire.

-Merci… »  
-De rien, mais ça sert à quoi ? »  
-Tu vas voir… »

Djin le suivit sans rien dire, après tout, il y avait encore certaines choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou qu'il avait vu à travers Sam sans vraiment savoir ce que c'était. C'était comme cette boite plate portative avec pleins d'images dedans que Sam emmenait partout où il allait. Lorsqu'il avait été dans le corps de Sammy combien de fois l'avait-il vu pianoter là-dessus ! Mais hier, seul devant la chose, il n'avait rien pu faire, à part le faire biper étrangement puis le faire rendre une lumière bleu stridente. Visiblement, il n'avait pas la main informatique, vu ce que lui avait dit son faux jumeau ! Il détourna les yeux un moment, observant un homme hurler alors qu'une machine faisait tomber une myriade de pièces argentées, lorsqu'il se retourna pour retrouver son pseudo ainé il l'avait déjà perdu de vue, alors il haussa les épaules et sortit de cet endroit trop bruyant pour l'attendre dehors.

-Alors ? »

Dean agita une liasse de billets en souriant.

-Argent ? »  
-Hum ! J'ai échangé mes jetons ! »  
-Les badges ? »  
-Oui, mais ça s'appelle jetons ! »  
-Oh… et ? »  
-On va dépenser ! »  
-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »  
-Bah, c'est l'anniversaire de Sam ! »  
-Tu vas lui offrir quoi ? »  
-J'aurai bien penser à un gâteau géant avec une strip-teaseuse dedans, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne va pas aimer ! »  
-C'est plutôt un cadeau pour toi ! »  
-Exacte ! »  
-Pourquoi pas une nouvelle arme ? »  
-C'est un anniversaire, Djin ! On n'offre pas d'arme ce jour-là ! »  
-Ha ? Vous êtes vraiment bizarre… »  
-Hum ? »  
-Pourquoi fêter le jour de votre naissance ? »  
-J'en sais rien ! C'est comme ça ! »  
-Tu m'en offrira un aussi ? »  
-Bien sûr ! »  
-Alors tu vas lui acheter quoi ? »  
-J'en sais rien, j'ai aucune idée, chui pas bien placé pour savoir quel genre de cadeau on fait… »  
-Pourtant tu es humain ! »  
-Ça veut rien dire ! »  
-Tu devrais savoir mieux que moi ! »  
-Et bien, non ! Tu lui achèterais quoi, toi ? »  
-Hein ? Moi ? Un… talisman ? C'est pas une arme ! »  
-Ha wai… »

Que ce soit lui ou Djin, ils avaient des idées pourries en matière de cadeau, il grogna, car en fait, il avait bien une petite idée qui lui trottait derrière la tête et bien plus intéressante que les suggestions du démon, mais… MAIS !

-Viens avec moi ! »

Djin n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il fut tiré par la manche par l'humain qui semblait soucieux. L'entité l'observa un moment, restant là où Dean lui avait demandé, l'humain avait simplement traverser une rue puis s'était enfoncé dans une boutique. Djin soupira alors qu'il pensait à tous et à rien, lui, il n'avait rien préparé pour Sam, il ignorait d'ailleurs que la coutume voulait qu'on offre quelque chose à quelqu'un pour commémorer son anniversaire. A bien y réfléchir, il s'emmêlait les pinceaux, quand était-il né exactement était-ce en matinée, en soirée ? Ses lèvres pincées entre ses dents, le démon réfléchissait, mais il ne se souvenait de rien du tout à part de celui que les frères appelaient Démon aux yeux jaunes. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu se baisser vers le trou qu'il avait laissé depuis bien des temps et l'observer de ses yeux aussi luminescents qu'un soleil. C'est comme ça que le monde sut ce qui vivait là, au plus profond de la terre. Un raclement de gorge le fit émerger de ses souvenirs, ses yeux bleu-vert scrutèrent Dean qui se tenait maintenant devant lui. La liasse atterrit dans ses mains, tandis que l'ainé de la famille le trainait quasiment de force à l'intérieur de la boutique.

-Demande le modèle 157 ! »  
-Hein ? »

Djin regarda la vendeuse qui s'affairait entre les différents étalages à qui il tendit un sourire évasif. Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait le faire ?

-Bonjour… modèle 157, s'il vous plait ! »

Son regard tourna et vira autour de lui lorsque la main de la femme attrapa un écrin qu'elle ouvrit devant son regard. Hein ?

-Celle-ci ? »

Une bague ? Dean achetait… heu… Dean lui faisait acheter une bague ? Pourquoi ? Là était la question, Djin n'était pas commun des coutumes humaines et les Winchester était loin d'être assez fleurs bleues pour lui avoir expliquer les différentes étapes de l'amour, des engagements et autres stupidités que Djin mettait sur le compte d'une humanité faible qui s'attachait à des choses futiles, certainement pour oublier que leur temps était compté.

-Heu oui… »

La femme lui fit essayer le bijou qu'il détailla précautionneusement, une bague, ça avait quelque chose d'étrange, Djin n'était pas fan des bijoux humain, disons que leur frénésie pour l'or et l'argent était une étrangeté qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'aimait pas les métaux, peut-être à cause du traumatisme liée à sa rencontre brutale avec la Terre où à cause des chaines saintes que les templier lui avaient passé pour le tuer à de nombreuses reprises avant de se rendre compte avec horreur qu'il supportait tous les exorcismes et tortures imaginables.  
Haussant les épaules, l'air un peu grognon, il paya puis quitta cet endroit tout aussi rapidement qu'il n'y était entré. Si Dean voulait acheter quelque chose, pour l'envoyer lui ? C'était idiot ! Son regard vira noir lorsqu'il balança l'écrin dans les mains de l'humain.

-Tient ! Et la prochaine fois, assume ! »  
-Hey, c'est toi qui lui offres ! »  
-Va mourir ! »  
-Djin ! »  
-J'ai dit non ! »  
-Djin ! »

Sam soupira, il était en train de restaurer l'arborescence de son système d'exploitation, vu que Djin était passé par là ! C'était long et fastidieux, heureusement, le jeune frère avait beaucoup de patience et de temps à perdre. Son regard endormi regarda distraitement l'heure, à tous les coups Dean s'était servi des pouvoirs de Djin pour jouer au casino ! Ce n'était pas sérieux ! La porte claqua deux fois, la voix de Dean criant le nom du démon qui ne l'écoutait pas et marchait à vive allure en fulminant. Ils s'étaient encore disputés ?

-Djineuh ! »

Un indexe lui répondit, tandis que le démon se laissait tomber sur le matelas d'eau, tournant le regard sur la télévision.

-Vous étiez où ? »  
-Aux badges qui deviennent de l'argent. »  
-Je vois… Dean ? Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas te servir des pouvoirs de Djin pour ça ? »  
-Mais… »  
-Il voulait t'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire ! »  
-Un cadeau ? C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ? »  
-Dean a eu peur d'aller l'acheter, donc c'est moi qui suis entré dans la boutique. Et en plus c'est moi qui devais te l'offrir ! Franchement, change de mâle, il n'assure pas celui-là ! »

Sammy pouffa de rire, deux mois que Djin étaient avec eux et c'était toujours comme ça, mais il appréciait de plus en plus leurs gamineries.

-Alors c'est quoi ? »  
-Une bague ! »  
-Une… bague ? »

La terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Dean ? Lui avait acheté une bague ? Où allait le monde ?

-Quoi ? Ça me ressemble pas, c'est ça ? »  
-C'est étonnant c'est tout ! Tu me la montres ? »  
-Tss, la v'là ! »

Quel ours ! Mais plus ça allait, plus il arrivait à voir le Dean caché sous son épaisse couverture. Il attrapa l'écrin présenté brutalement et l'ouvrit avec un large sourire, il sentit son cœur se serrer, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle bague, était-ce une sorte d'engagement ? L'anneau ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une alliance, s'en était d'ailleurs une ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se monte la tête comme ça, tant que Dean ne lui faisait pas passer le message, même sans mot, il ne devait l'accepter que comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Merci… »  
-Mwai… bon, moi je vais au garagiste, cette saleté de démon m'a tué la peinture, j'espère que le réparateur a fait quelque chose du tonner, parce que sinon, je vais le flinguer ! »

Sam lui aurait bien demandé de lui passer l'anneau au doigt, mais il savait pertinemment que Dean ne le ferait pas, déjà qu'il n'avait pas pu l'acheter lui-même, alors la lui mettre… mieux valait ne pas se faire d'illusion ! Son regard émerveillé contempla l'anneau qu'il détailla dans tous les sens. Il l'avait choisi, non ? Djin l'avait peut-être acheté, mais il savait que son ainé l'avait choisie et cette pensée le fit soupirer d'aise.

-Et si on faisait un gâteau ? »  
-Faire ? Pas acheter ? »  
-Faire ! »  
-Tu me montres ? »  
-Hum, je vais chercher la recette sur internet. »  
-D'accord… »  
-Touche pas ! »  
-Heu… pourquoi ton écran est encore tout bleu ? »  
-Je t'ai dit de ne pas y toucher ! »  
-J'ai juste voulu… »  
-Désespérant ! Bon, ben on va l'acheter ce gâteau ! »

Djin baissa la tête en tirant la langue, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, la prochaine fois, il jurait de ne plus y toucher ! Mais sérieusement, il n'avait fait qu'effleurer le clavier, à croire que la machine ne l'aimait pas du tout et qu'elle se cachait sous son écran bleu pour le fuir. Au fait, es-ce qu'une machine pouvait avoir des sentiments, comme la peur ? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait un peu en fait ! Derrière son frère, il entra dans l'ascenseur de leur hôtel grand luxe et suivit Sam dans une de ses grandes boutiques bariolée de fruits et de couleurs criardes passant du rose au jaune tachant. Les yeux de démon papillonnèrent devant la vendeuse habillée en rose qui lui adressa un grand sourire tout en dégageant une odeur chargée de sucre candy. Argh, il allait être malade ! Le démon se dirigea avec hâte au fond de la boutique vers laquelle Sam se rendait pour observer les gâteaux exposés. Djin haussa un sourcil devant l'étalage réfrigéré puis lança un regard interrogatif à l'intention de son jumeau.

-Wa… ça se mange ? »  
-Bien sûr, c'est des gâteaux ! »  
-Il ressemble à un billet ! »  
-Oui… m'enfin, c'est normal, on est dans la ville du jeu et de l'argent ! »  
-J'aime pas, ici, il y a toujours trop de bruits, c'est infernal ! »  
-On part demain, promis ! »  
-J'espère bien ! »

Djin offrit à son frère humain le restant de l'argent qu'il avait fait gagner à Dean et le laissa choisir le gâteau seul, après tout il s'y connaissait pas et ces odeurs lui donnaient envie de vomir, bel et si bien qu'il sortit de la boutique avant de tourner de l'œil ! Il regarda à loisir le gratte-ciel d'en face s'étendre jusque dans l'obscurité de la nuit et briller de milliards de Led dorées. Une aura familière sur sa droite lui fit incliner la tête avant de lui décocher un sourire serein.

-Tient donc… »  
-Encore toi ! »  
-Et oui, je suis venu pour voir un ami commun, qui malheureusement a été renvoyé dans l'autre monde. »  
-Hum… dommage, hier il était encore là ! »  
-Les frères Winchester sont toujours aussi rapides en besogne. »  
-Hum, faut croire… »

Le démon fit luire ses yeux, voyant Sam se rapprocher d'eux. Il adressa au cadet un vague signe de la tête avant de sortir de son hôte et fondre dans une nuée noire loin de leurs regards.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? »  
-Il venait voir le démon qui l'on a renvoyé. »  
-Pourquoi tu lui parles ? »  
-Parce que c'est mon seul ami, même si je n'approuve pas toujours ses agissements il est comme de ma famille ! Et puis, on se connaît depuis des lustres, c'est tout… »  
-J'aime pas l'idée qu'il te tourne autour… »

Djin fit un sourire en coin, son regard diabolique glissa sur son jeune frère. Ses canines lurent sous les flashs qui illuminaient la nuit, alors qu'il s'approchait de l'humain avec amusement. Sa main glissa dans la nuque de Sam qui fronça les sourcils comme pour réprimander un gamin sur le point de faire une bêtise.

-Tu es jaloux ? Oh si c'est pas mignon ! »  
-C'est pas ça ! »

Les mots furent si violents que Djin se sépara rapidement pour retourner à l'hôtel, seul. Puisque c'était comme ça, il ferait ses clics, ses claques et il partirait ! Il en avait marre d'être le démon incompris du groupe ! Les deux frères ne le traitaient jamais totalement comme un humain, mais pas non plus totalement comme un démon. Il en souffrait, avec cette étiquette d'humain démoniaque qui ne doit pas faire ami/ami avec les autres démons. Qui lui ressemblait plus sur cette planète, les humains ? Ou les démons ? Djin renifla amèrement en fermant son sac et le hissa sur son épaule. Il ferait quoi, tout seul dans cette enveloppe charnelle, hein ? Frères, ça le faisait bien rire ! Une présence dans le hall le fit sursauter Dean qui venait de rentrer du garagiste lui obstruait la sortie, cela dit, il n'allait pas se démonter, pas même en face de lui. Il partirait, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Car personne ne voulait vraiment voir ce qu'il était, personne ne voulait vraiment savoir. Jamais ils n'avaient posés de questions sur ses origines, sur sa naissances alors qu'ils savaient, au fond, qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple démon. Personne ne se posait de question. Il était un Winchester sans l'être, il était humain sans l'être… passant à côté de Dean sans desserrer les dents, il se mit en marche. Un larme glissa sur sa joue, une main l'attrapa avant qu'il ne sorte et des bras l'enserrèrent l'empêchant de quitter la chambre.

-Où tu vas ? »  
-Je m'en vais ! »  
-Où ça ? »  
-Loin des humains ! »

Dean fronça les sourcils même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours, il aimait Djin, profondément, et si on lui demandait de choisir entre Sammy et lui, il en serait maintenant incapable. Les deux lui étaient chers, les deux étaient ses frères et même plus… Sa main caressa la chevelure du démon et Dean le glissa entre ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Tu n'iras nulle part comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Même pas né qu'il fait déjà sa crise d'ado ! On s'assoit ! »  
-Mais… »  
-IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Le visage en face de lui se crispa, puis se résigna, Djin s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de Dean tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
-Je discutais avec un ami et ça n'a pas plu à Mônsieur ! »  
-Quel ami ? »  
-Le seul ami que j'ai ! »  
-Et nous ? »  
-Vous ? Vous ne pourrez pas me comprendre, même si vous le vouliez vraiment ! Il y a un gouffre entre nous… J'ai beau vous mimer, au fond, il y a des choses qui font de moi ce que vous haïssez le plus… Je vous blâme pas. C'est pour ça que je devrais partir, au moins vous n'aurez plus à être obligé de passer outre ma condition. »  
-Je sais, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, je comprends, c'est que les démons ont tellement fait de mal à notre famille… »  
-Un démon, un seul ! Vous êtes parti en guerre à cause d'un seul démon et vous en avez décimé des centaines ! »  
-Djin… »  
-C'est ça que je vous reproche, vous tuez ceux qui me sont semblables sans essayer de les comprendre ! Et si demain, je tuais un humain, hein ? Vous feriez pareille, vous m'exécuteriez sans scrupules ? »  
-Djin ce n'est pas… »  
-Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai au fond de moi, la haine qui coule dans mes veines, ma faim qui me vrille les sens ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être ce que vous appelez vulgairement démons. Quatre-vingt pour cent de ceux que vous avez tué et tuerez ne sont que des démons mineurs, anciennement humain ou âme damnée, c'est vous qui les avez transformé comme ça. Les humains détruisent l'équilibre précaire entre le bien et le mal, et vous nous rendez fous. Nous ne faisons que remplir vos envies, vos souhaits, n'as-tu jamais souhaité la mort de quelqu'un, n'as-tu jamais convoité quelque chose ? Peut-être que quelqu'un t'as entendu et peut-être qu'il a répondu à tes attentes, mais ce n'est pas sa faute, Dean, nous sommes fait pour ça… Nous sommes nés pour ça, pour vous détruire de l'intérieur, c'est parce que vous ne souhaitez que cela ! J'aime à croire que les humains, malgré toute la haine que je leur porte, peuvent encore lutter contre leur disparition, mais à force, je ne sais plus. Dean… aimes-tu ta vie ? Aimes-tu être un humain ? Aimes-tu les humains ? Et détestes-tu autant que ça les démons ? Me détestes-tu, Dean ? »

L'aîné soupira, essayant de passer outre les questions dérangeantes du démon qu'il avait adopté, il était vrai, il ne savait rien de la partie démoniaque de Djin et il faisait tout pour ne pas la connaitre. Il était grand temps que tout ça sorte, un peu comme les prises de bec qu'il avait eu avec son frère de sang pour des sujets aussi divers que variés. C'était un comportement bien Winchesterien que d'attendre le ras le bol et partir en claquant la porte. L'ainé fit un sourire fugace alors qu'il se levait et prenait son petit frère entre ses bras. Il ignorait pourquoi il était plus tactile avec Djin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Sam. L'humain serra le démon entre ses bras et le cajola.

-Je ne te déteste pas, c'est tout le contraire, malgré tout ce que tu peux représenter à mes yeux. J'aime ma vie, celle avec Sammy et toi, à vivre sur les routes et aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Et non, je n'aime pas les humains, j'en ai connu qui se comportaient comme des démons, peut-être même pire, certains ont essayé de tuer mon petit frère, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Et pour répondre à ton avant dernière réponse, je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas du tout. Toute ma vie j'ai vécu comme ça, est-ce que je peux encore changer d'avis ? »  
-Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, Dean… »  
-Alors montre-toi, tel que tu dois être. T'en fais pas, jamais je te détesterais. »

Dean fit un sourire doux, frottant la chevelure de son désormais frère entre ses doigts. Il ferait de son mieux, non pas pour combattre les démons, mais pour essayer de les comprendre, ça ne serait pas facile, mais avec Djin, il aurait peut-être plus de facilité. Il lâcha ensuite la chevelure et attrapa le démon par la manche le trainant vers la chambre. Il se laissa tomber en sa compagnie dans le lit moelleux à souhait. Un corps vint se coller immédiatement à lui, il sentit le démon attraper son t-shirt entre ses doigts et poser sa tête contre le torse rassurant de l'humain. Il ressentait encore tant de haine et de douleur, ses yeux mouillés observaient les dessins sérigraphiés ornant le vêtement de Dean qui illuminaient la matière sombre du coton. Les mots de son ainé étaient réconfortants, bien qu'il ait peur de leur réaction en se laissant aller être ce qu'il était vraiment. Il n'avait eu aucune gêne d'utiliser l'humain avant, bien avant qu'ils se connaissent, qu'il ressente cette affection au fond de lui. La main de l'humain frottait son crâne avec tendresse, le démon se roula en boule contre celui qui l'avait attiré dans ce monde qui n'était pas fait pour lui.

-La voiture est prête, on décolle demain ! »  
-On va où ? »  
-Je ne sais pas encore… »  
-Dean, tu crois, que je pourrais voir… la mer ? »  
-T'as jamais vu la mer ? »  
-Non… »  
-Bon, ben en route pour la Californie, peut-être même qu'on vivra un tremblement de terre ! Ça serait génial ! Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Demain à midi on pique-nique sur le lac Mead et après-demain midi on mange au parc national de Joshua Tree, et dimanche on est à Los Angeles, on ira à Long Beach puis on remontra vers San Francisco, on prendra la route qui longe la mer, comme ça tu auras une vue imprenable ! »

Djin regarda la carte que l'ainé venait de tirer de sa table de nuit, suivant le doigt de Dean il observa l'itinéraire. Ça avait l'air loin, mais il avait déjà envie d'y être, il n'avait jamais vécu que dans le désert, il avait souvent vu la mer à travers la télé ou même sur des images, mais jamais en réel. Il connaissait l'eau, mais pas les étendues qui se perdent dans le bleu du ciel. Il y avait sur cette planète des choses qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant, il en était persuadé quand bien même il ne se rappelait pas d'où il venait ni même des paysages qu'il avait vu bien des années avant son arrivé sur Terre. Le démon tourna le visage vers le celui de l'humain qui lui envoya un sourire franc, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un instant avant que Dean ne le culbute dans les draps et ne prenne possession de ses lèvres d'une façon dévorante. Le regard vide de l'entité se perdit dans les prunelles vertes de son amant tandis qu'il se laissait faire sous les mains et sous les lèvres brulantes de l'humain.

-Merci ! »  
-De rien, p'tit gars ! Oh, j'ai un truc pour toi ! »  
-C'est quoi ? »  
-Tu verras. »

L'humain eut un regard malicieux qui fit tiquer l'entité qui l'observa avec minutie. D'un mouvement de reins, l'humain dégagea son postérieur du matelas permettant à sa main de fouiller la poche arrière de son jeans. Djin ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec insistance la voute faite par le dos de son frère comme la plus belle chose au monde. Le corps de Dean était tout simplement parfait, il n'avait jamais vu humain aussi beau dans sa globalité, aussi bien dans son cœur, que dans son âme ou même dans ce corps à la fois tentateur et diablement appétissant. Le corps du démon frémit à cette idée car la peur venait d'éclore en lui tandis que la faim menaçait de se réveiller.

-Pourquoi ? »  
-Les jumeaux fêtent leur anniversaire en même temps. »  
-Ha ? »  
-Hum ! Aller, viens là ! »

Djin s'approcha un peu plus de l'humain se demandant ce que Dean lui avait apporté. Sous le sourire pétillant de son vis-à-vis, il tendit sa main comme un enfant et attendit son cadeau. C'était la première fois qu'on lui en faisait un, c'était étrange, d'ailleurs. Quelque chose tomba à l'intérieur de sa paume, ce n'était pas très lourd, même plutôt léger, il observa l'anneau puis inclina la tête.

-Pour moi ? »  
-Non pour le pape ! »

Comment dire ? Djin referma sa main dessus et serra l'objet si fort qu'il en eut mal à la main, le premier cadeau de sa vie… Il se sentait vide, ou plutôt, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Le regard perdu sur les draps du lit le démon s'effondra dans les bras de l'humain puis éclata en sanglot. C'était chaud… Un sourire bienveillant naquit sur les lèvres de son frère qui le berçait contre sa poitrine. Il embrassa la nuque de Djin, mais se redressa bien vite lorsque Sam annonça son retour.

-Me voilà ! »  
-T'as mangé le gâteau en route ou quoi ? »  
-Non, je draguais le cassier ! »  
-Garnement ! »  
-Teuh, teuh, teuh, t'as bien du draguer la garagiste, hein ? »  
-C'est pas une raison ! »  
-Djin ? Désolé pour toute à l'heure, mais… »  
-Je sais, il a tué, ton père, ta mère et Jess, tout ça à cause de moi, il a rien contre toi Sam, c'est juste qu'il voulait mon pouvoir… mais depuis presque cinquante mille ans qu'on se connaît, lui et moi, je ne peux l'effacer pour la vie de trois humains, tout important qu'ils aient été pour toi. »  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je m'excuse, mais si il pouvait éviter de traîner dans le coin pendant que je suis à côté, disons que… »  
-Je lui dirais… »

Ses doigts jouaient maintenant avec sa bague, pourquoi Dean avait fait tout un cinéma pour acheter celle de Sam et qu'il était allé acheter celle-là sans aide ? Il se le demandait encore. Dean avait une façon d'agir avec lui un peu plus libéré, s'il voulait quelque chose, un baiser ou plus, il venait le chercher, il le disait. Le corps de l'humain semblait désinhibé en sa présence, tout comme son âme. Dean s'ouvrait plus facilement avec lui. La nuit, tous les deux, ils sortaient sous le ciel d'encre et Dean lui parlait de ce qui n'allait pas, le démon n'avait jamais de conseil à donner car la plus part du temps tous ces soucis trop humains ne lui parlaient pas, mais le sourire qu'affichait Dean après leur échange n'avait pas de prix.  
Hum, Dean était directe avec lui, sûrement pour ça qu'il lui offrait cette bague sans se poser plus de question. Les lèvres du démon embrassèrent le métal qui le liait maintenant à Dean tout du moins pour le temps qui restait à l'humain. Un pincement lui marqua le cœur à l'idée que Dean pourrait bien mourir demain, ou même ce soir, le temps des humains était si court, si fragile qu'il ne tenait qu'à un seul fil. La douleur de perdre Sam ne serait rien face à la perte de Dean, car il était celui pour lequel il avait embrassé cette vie remplie d'humanité.

-Merci, Dean… »  
-D'rien, bon, on le bouffe ce gâteau ? »

Le corps de Djin se roula dans les couvertures, il goûterait pour faire plaisir, mais pour l'instant il ne rêvait que d'un steak tartare, enfin, tartare à sa façon ! Jamais il n'avait osé manger la viande crue qu'il dénichait à diverses occasions, devant les deux frères, car il savait que cela les dégouterait. Il avait peur de choquer Dean, il avait peur que leur regard ne le juge sévèrement. Il attrapa l'assiette tendue par Sam avec réticence, il regarda la part triangulaire avec des yeux doux. La couleur était belle, la texture aussi, c'était une chose à regarder plus qu'à ne manger, d'ailleurs l'odeur lui soulevait le cœur. Retenant un frémissement, il se dépêcha d'avaler une bouchée qui le tétanisa quasiment d'effroi. Il venait de perdre tout intérêt pour le gâteau qu'il recracha machinalement. C'était pas bon du tout ! Comment les humains pouvaient manger un truc pareil ?

-T'aimes pas ? »  
-M'en fiche, je mange sa part ! »  
-Dean ! »  
-Ben quoi, on va pas gâcher ! »

Sam soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, il attrapa la revue près de lui puis l'abattit franchement sur la tête de son frère qui était en train de boulotter sa double part. Vraiment aucune éducation celui-là !

-Tu veux autre chose ? »  
-Non, merci… »

Il attendrait le soir pour manger, pendant que les deux autres dormiraient, c'était plus sûr ! Il se roula un peu plus en boule, disparaissant dans les couvertures, les deux frères entendirent un gémissement lorsque la faim tirailla leur frère.

-Hum ? Djin ? »  
-C'est rien désolé… »  
-Djin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, suis un peu les conseils de ton aîné ! »  
-De quoi tu parles ? »  
-Notre ami se lève la nuit pour manger, tu sais… Djin, ça va aller, on s'en formalisera pas ! Promis ! »  
-Si tu y tiens, mais viens pas râler si ça t'indispose… »

Les yeux sombres comme la nuit, le démon s'échappa des draps puis se dirigea vers son sac. Il farfouilla dans ses affaires et sortit un film plastique qui renfermait l'encas qu'il avait déniché dans la cuisine de l'hôtel ce matin. Sa main sortit d'un papier brun un morceau de viande rouge bien saignant qui laissait couler un long filé de rouge carmin sur son chemin. Dean plissa un œil, regardant le démon ouvrir la bouche et mâchouiller son steak pas cuit.

-Ça te rend pas malade ? »  
-Non… »  
-Si j'essayais de t'imiter, je ne te dis pas le dégât ! »  
-Vers solitaire, Dean ! »  
-Au moins ! Tu devrais faire attention, on ne sait jamais… »  
-Promis, mais je n'ai qu'une forme humaine, mon métabolisme reste différent du votre. »

Dean fit un sourire, c'était vrai, c'était pas glop de le voir manger ça comme ça, mais chacun mangeait ce que la nature avait prévu, c'était pas pire que de voir un lion se manger un cuisse de gazelle encore frétillante… Sa main glissa dans la chevelure du démon et d'un rapide mouvement, il embrassa sa joue.

-Bon, moi je reprends du gâteau ! »  
-Dean ! »  
-Nourrie ton homme, toi ! »  
-Rho ! Empiffre-toi, si tu veux ! »  
-Merci ! Demain faudra penser à acheter un steak avant de partir pique-niquer ! »  
-Merci… »

Les yeux des deux Winchester fixèrent le démon affublé d'un large sourire, à ce moment présent, même les lèvres pleines de sang, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de mauvais, non, il avait l'air encore plus humains qu'eux. Dean attrapa un mouchoir en papier et nettoya les lèvres rougies en un sourire bienveillant de grand frère.

-De rien bonhomme ! »

Sammy essaya de sauver le restant du gâteau, le mettant dans le mini frigo de leur suite avant que son ogre de grand frère ne le termine. Il prendrait un sac isotherme pour en manger lors du pique-nique de demain, en attendant, il glissa dans les bras de Dean pour se faire cajoler à son tour. Oui, il était un peu jaloux d'avoir perdu son titre de cadet, mais en voyant la bouille de son autre lui, il était quelque part soulagé. Il baisa le cou de Dean et ferma les yeux, sentant son grand frère le serrer dans ses bras tout en embrassant son crâne. Il fixa Djin en ouvrant les bras, le démon inclina la tête avant de glisser entre les bras de son ancien hôte. Il le sentait, chaud au creux de ses bras, il eut comme qui dirait une impulsion maternelle qui le poussa à embrasser le crâne de l'entité. Il ferait de son mieux, il se le promettait, pour ne plus regarder Djin de travers, ni de le regarder autrement que de la façon dont il regardait Dean.

-J'ai hâte de voir la mer… »  
-On la verra après-demain ! En attendant… »

La main de Dean attrapa la bague qu'il avait déposé sur les draps et la passa à son doigt après lui avoir tapoté le crâne de son indexe. Une moue sévère lui fit face, qui se délaya rapidement en un sourire tendre. Le démon fixa son annulaire un long moment puis inclina la tête.

-Le dernier à avoir mis du métal sur moi, je l'ai brûlé vif. C'est comme une chaine… comme une prison… mais de toi je l'accepte volontiers. »

Se levant sous les regards interrogatifs, l'entité fit un sourire en coin alors qu'elle retournait se poser dans les draps. Elle ignorait tout de ce que voulait signifier une bague, mais elle avait raison sur une chose, c'était une sorte de lien inaltérable que l'humanité de Dean nouait avec elle et ce, pour toujours, elle y veillerait personnellement. Djin se roula dans les couvertures, à sa droite, Sam l'emprisonna de ses bras, le regardant tendrement, tandis que leur ainé se calait dans le fauteuil pour regarder la télé et les femmes en bikinis qui s'ébattaient avec joies pour les yeux des spectateurs dans une mousse volumineuse. Il ferma les yeux, souriant tandis que Dean poussait un soupire de frustration, il était certain que le pique-nique de demain finirait en orgie, Dean était terriblement sauvage l'après-midi…  
Vers minuit, un mouvement lent le fit frémir, un bras venait de l'attraper par les hanches, Dean s'était collé contre son dos en poussant un profond soupire. Il sentit le bras de Sam se tendre et venir attraper celui de son frère. Au milieu des humains, Djin fit un rapide sourire, tournant la tête pour embrasser son ainé puis son jumeau, il repartit dans ses rêves serrant toujours tendrement ce lien d'argent qui le liait définitivement à la vie de Dean, entrelaçant leurs doigts, Dean serra l'anneau à son tour dans un sourire…  
Il venait de se lier corps et âme à Sam et à Djin, ce qu'il éprouvait pour le démon n'avait rien de comparable à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Sam, mais il n'en aimait pas un plus que l'autre. Dean se sentait simplement plus libre avec Djin car il n'était pas humain, car il pouvait lui parler sans redouter des questions qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, car à contrario de Sam, il ne lui prendrait pas le chou pour des choses inutiles. Il pouvait être vrai et intacte avec le démon, sauvage et brutal… Avec Sam, il devait redoubler de tact car il ne voulait pas le blesser, car Sam était beaucoup plus fragile que Djin, sentimentalement parlant. Serrant la main de ses deux trésors, l'ainé ferma les yeux. Il avait hâte d'être à demain, il avait une idée toute particulière sur le programme qu'ils pourraient faire après le pique-nique en plein air… oh oui, il avait hâte d'être demain !

* * *

2007, corrigée 2011

END Laissons là les Winchester en paix… un moment ! A une prochaine fic et Merci pour vos reviews!


End file.
